The New Justice League
by Nutso-bonzo7
Summary: My first fanfic! The Justice League finally decides to recruit even more members to their ever expanding team. Although the name says unlimited they realize that in some areas they are spreading themselves to thin. They've set out to recruit!
1. Prologue

_Yeah some of you have read this prologue before but this is version 2 of my TT/JL crossover fanfic._

_Why I started another version well there were alot of reasons... Some people couldn't quite follow the first plot line... Some people wanted the story to be more "Mature" however I refuse to write in certain things just because once you write one "mature" scene there "HAS" to be anotherone haha._

_So you can consider this the more adult version if you wish because compared to th other one it is... VERY!_

_Another reason for re-writing and posting it... Because I WANTED TO!!_

_haha enjoy... you can skip the prologue if you've already read the first version... however... skip anything else and you shall be lost... hehe_

* * *

Superman sat in his usual chair in the conference room, the hollo-projector in the middle of the table called someone. A face appeared, "President speaking." It said. The man's face was old; his cheeks sagged yet he looked pleased with himself. "Ah, Superman. Is their something I can help you with?" he asked, not really meaning it.

The American Boy Scout stood up, cape blowing back a bit, "I was merely checking in to see if you've signed those grants for us. We need them as soon as possible." He said, diligently.

"Honestly Superman, I'm still a little sketchy on the idea of you holding classes on how to save the world. Not to mention the fact that teenagers are already a bit authority challenged. Add super powers to that and it could mean trouble." The president said seriously.

Superman gave a deep sigh and placed his hands on the table, "If we have any hope of the Justice League continuing on for the ages I think this is best." He spoke as the he was talking behind clenched teeth.

"Sorry Superman but I think it best if JLU Academy for young and Uprising Heroes, is better left non existent."

"Pity…" Superman trailed off, "If you said yes then we would have given you a new taupe but…"

"Taupe?" the president felt his baldhead and smiled, "I've changed my mind. JLU academy, I give you the grant to be formed," he began stamping papered on his desk. "Send that taupe as soon as possible." He turned off the transmission.

The green light from the hollo-projector receded back into the small ball from which came and Superman gave a slight chuckle, _Who knew fake hair was such a powerful bargaining chip?_ He laughed.

He walked out of the conference room, red cape swaying behind him. The grant was signed and now there were preparations to be made.

* * *

_Like i said, this part is skipable, It's just how superman got the president to sign the nessesary documents for JLU Academy to be built and such..._

_TALLY HOOOO!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Batman to Robin. Batman to robin!" His communicator went off. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. Although he was sleeping his mask was still on and his hair was still spiked. "Batman? Is that you?" he questioned, agast that his mentor would be calling at such an ungodly hour after they haven't spoken in months… maybe years.

"Good to see you kid." Batman answered.

Robin smiled and fixed his mask, "Long time no hear from," he felt as though that were an understatement of the time that had past, "So I'm guessing this is important or else you wouldn't be calling me at 2:00 in the morning. By the way I go by Nightwing now" He said with a yawn.

"Nothing bad. It's just that the League and I…"

"You're finally letting me join?" he asked with excitement, jolting awake.

"No, not exactly."

"Well then what?"

"We're holding a kind of… school tryout next Monday. If you make the cut you get sorted into a group, you get to live up here in the watchtower and you get to go on missions with members of them team." Batman explained, "It just would've been a shame if hadn't known about it."

"You just wanted to see me again. I know it." Robin…er… Nightwing said.

"Don't get cocky boy. I'm telling you this early so you can train for the test. You don't pass the test then you don't get in. Batman out!" Batman turned off the com-link.

Nightwing stood there looking at the blank screen for a second, wondering if he should go or not. He had been on his own for quite some time now and was doing just fine. A better question, if he should tell the old team or not. He hadn't spoke to them since they split up. Of course it wasn't like any of them tried to contact him either. At the moment he was too sleepy to think and fell back into his bed.

___________________________________________________________________________

The Green lantern flew into the communications room, green streak following behind him. He landed next to J'onn the Martian man hunter. "You said there was a message for me J'onn?" he asked.

"Yes, John. Kat, your past green lantern corps commander left you a message that you'll be very interested in seeing." He said typing on the keyboard. He pushed enter and Kat's face popped up.

"Hello John. I have a surprise for you! We at the Lantern Corps have been keeping a secret from that we're ready to let fly."

Green Lanterns eyes widened, "J'onn what's going on here?"

"Just watch."

"Two years back we enlisted a young girl into the Green lantern Corps, where she has been the most powerful so far and now we are sending her to you for training." Kat clapped her hands together, "But that's not it the girl… is… your…"

"Don't say it!"

"Niece! Ah, it was so perfect when she told us who she was! Well she should be there shortly. But John," her voice got serious, "There's something important you need to know about her powers. Call me when she gets there. Kat over and out!" the screen went blank.

John Stewart gazed bedaffled at the screen before him. _My niece is a Guardian and she's coming here? Why does it seem like these things always happen to me? _He questioned himself. He patted the Martian man hunter on the back and flew to the conference room, not really sure of what to tell the other Justice League members.

"Guys I think we have our first tester. My…" he paused. The sentence was hard to get out, "My niece is coming." He slumped in his chair at the conference table as all gazes turned to him. He didn't exactly know how they would take it.

Superman, Batman, Wonder woman, and Hawk girl all dropped their jaws at once. "You don't come from a super powered gene family, do you?" asked Hawkgirl.

John shook his head, "No, no it turns out she's a guardian… like me. Kat left this message saying that they want me to finish her training or something like that." He explained mournfully.

"Wait, wait we have another Green Lantern coming? One of you is bad enough, GL." Said Wally West, strutting into the room.

"I'm sure she's a well mannered young lady, John. Just give it some time to adjust." Wonder woman said in a loving voice, patting him on the shoulder.

"I hope so. I haven't seen her since she was eight years old and she must be, what, eighteen now. I wonder if she remembers me." He bowed his head, "I wonder what she looks like now." He said.

The Flash suddenly stood up. "Probably like a babe with a side of bodacious sauce!"

John began to laugh. "I hope she doesn't look like anyone you'd date Wally!" he said. He noticed that everyone was looking at him or rather through him. He turned around and his jaw dropped.

Behind him stood a young girl with long black hair. Her skin was slightly lighter than his and her suit was like his except for the "missing" mid section, the purple gloves and the purple boots. He noticed that instead of green her ring was purple but he couldn't fathom why. But that could be figured out later, "Nikki?"

The Flash put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Please say that you're eighteen."

The girl put her arms around his neck and looked deep into his masked eyes with her glowing purple ones. "Sorry Wally West, I'm out of your league." She whispered. Her eyes began to glow a dangerous purple and she sent the Flash flying across the conference room. When the dust cleared she gave him a wink and turned to her uncle. "Hey uncle J." she squealed, running to hug him.

He smiled and hugged her back. "Hey Nivira. How's you mom?"

The super heroes in back of him began snickering.

"She's fine I guess. I haven't seen her since I left. She wasn't so fond of the idea. But now I can be like you! A REAL HERO!" she jumped up and down squealing.

"What? No! You're sent here to train this isn't your sector is it?" he asked, using his ring to keep her from jumping.

"No, News of the academy thing you guys are holding reached all the way out to the sector I was in at the time so Kat sent me here. I saw a flier when I stopped for chilidogs." She explained, "So where can I put my stuff until preliminaries?"

The League looked at each other in confusion. "She could always stay with me." The Flash offered.

"NO!" everybody said in unison.

"Why can't we put her in the student housing?" asked John.

"Because it's not done yet and their reserved for the groups." Superman said trying to shush John.

Hawk girl stepped forward, "I'll show her to a temp room. Come on. You names Nivira right?"

"Yes maame." The girl said.

"Well come on then, follow me." She flapped her large angelic wings and began to fly.

Nivira activated her ring. An aura of purple surrounded her and she crouched to take off but looked back, "Oh, Wally,"

"Yeah?" the flash said standing up fast.

"If you still want to hang out later, I'm game." She winked and flew off after Hawkgirl.

Wally sat there for a moment with his tongue hanging out, "GL your niece is a babe!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Don't even think about it **teepee for pants**!" he laughed as everyone joined in.

Wally looked down and saw that his happiness to see Nivira was showing. He covered up his lower area and ran off.

"I see having you niece here won't be a distraction at all." Batman remarked in a sarcastic way. The others were still laughing. He however was not laughing. Something was off about the girl, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.


	3. Chapter 3

_This edited chapter is pretty much the same as the old chappie three. changes won't take place until later._

_Untill then you can just sit tight and don't let the Beast Boys bite._

* * *

They all gathered in the landing bay beside their ships. All JLU staff identifiable by their blue suits and walkie-talkies. They were positioned at every entrance, no doubt to make sure there was no fowl play going on. A boy in a red and orange costume stood in the corner making images out of self produced fireballs while swooning girls stood around him, occasional fainting and such.

The Teen Titans space cruiser sat in the middle of the landing bay with Cyborg showing it off to bi standards. The group may have disbanded a while ago but he was not willing to let such a fine piece of machinery go to the dogs. Starfire flew overhead trying to make friends. She looked a bit different now, was a bit different now, but her need to befriend anyone and everyone she could in a room still remained. Raven sat in a corner reading a Stephen King novel, pausing only to ward off people in her personal bubble. Beast boy was trying to show off to the girls with his shape shifting abilities it was working until he turned into a dog and just had to find a bathroom.

Nightwing was in a circle of people practicing with his metal Bo staff. Girls whooped and hollered as he executed numerous flips and tricks. His hair, long since grown out since his titan day, circled around and fanned as he moved adding a touch of grace to his movements. The crowd was eating up and he was loving it.

"Pretty nice." Came a voice from behind him, distinctly female, "Want to spar?"

Nightwing turned around, his long black hair following in a wave. He looked the girl up ad down, from her purple boots to her long black hair to her purple eyes and he smiled. "Wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty girl." He meant it, she was… pretty.

Nivira smiled, "I don't mind hurting such a pretty boy." She said. The crowd made a sound like a heard of cattle.

He chuckled. "So girlie has comebacks? Lets see if you can put you money where you mouth is." He drew out his retractable titanium alloy Bo and went into battle ready position.

Nivira ran a hand from her lips down to her thigh, causing a lot of uncomfort among the boys in the crowd, "Then lets do this." Using her ring she made a purple energy Bo appear out of her hand. She went into battle ready position just as Nightwing did. Raven looked up from her book, half annoyed and half intrigued.

They were in eye lock, neither one blinking for at least a minute. Nightwing raised his Bo and lunged forward at her, she did the same. They were going full speed at one another. The clash of their Bo staffs hitting each other caused a wave of heat threw the crowd. Their Bo staffs now were in an "x" position and their faces were almost touching. "You're pretty strong for a girl. Sure you're not using that ring of yours to get an edge." Nightwing managed to say. He was putting all his energy into holding her back and that bothered him.

"Honey, I don't need this ring to take you down!" she said. He was wearing her out but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. As Nivira and Nightwing raised their Bo staffs to attack an orange skinned girl flew into the circle, her long red hair landing on the top of Nivira's head.

"FRIEND ROBIN!" she yelled hugging him with all her might.

"Starfire… Starfire… STARFIRE!" he yelled, pushing her off of him. "I go by Nightwing now." He said smiling at her. "Nice to see you again." He patted her on the back. He took a moment to notice that the girl he was sparring was picking red hairs off of her costume and was starting to move away.

"Hey man!" came another familiar voice to Nightwing. It was Cyborg and Beast boy. They shook hands and exchanged smiles. "All we're missing now is…"

"Me?" Raven serge through a field of black energy. "Hey Nightwing," she cracked a smile.

"I see that I'm in the middle of a very touching reunion. We'll finish this later Night Feather." Nivira said, flying off into the crowd of people.

"Who was that? She was hot!" Beast boy asked, his squeaky voice no longer an issue.

"Dude, she could devour you!" Cyborg mocked.

"I'm okay with that as long as she's with me!" Beast boy replied moronically.

Nightwing smiled, it was almost like old times. Cyborg and Beast boy were arguing, Starfire was annoying Raven while she was trying to read her book. But it wasn't the same. Things would never be the same. He turned to where Nivira had left the circle and began thinking; _She said her name was Nivira huh? Well I look forward to getting to know her_. He thought to himself. She had held her own against him and that was somehow a turn on.

Two large metal doors with the JLU logo on it opened up and two people dressed in JLU staff uniforms stepped forward. One carried a clipboard and the other one spoke into a microphone. "Hello and welcome to the new JLU academy. Through these doors are the registration desks were you will get your forms. Fill them out, turn them in, and wait for the test to begin." The woman turned and walked through the doors, students following. The man with the clipboard stood in the door way and handed packets and pens out to people.

Nightwing took a form and continued walking, fellow past titans closely behind him. The packet was very large almost 50 pages. _What do I look like a secretary? _Nightwing asked himself. The crowd finally stopped walking and he ran into the person in front of him.

"Welcome to the entrance hall." The woman with the headset began, "The benches along the walls are there for you to sit on while you fill out this vast packet. Vending machines are to your right and bathrooms are to your left. To the front you will see the registration desks, where you will turn in you packets and then take you seat again. Thank you and have a good day." She finished.

The crowd stared blankly at her. _Does she think we're on an airplane of something?_ Nightwing sarcastically thought. He began looking for a seat. People were practically killing for a seat near the front. He was pushed and mauled until finally he found an empty seat and sat down. He opened up his packet and began filling it out.

"YOU DANG HARPES!" came an ear shattering voice. Nightwing looked up and saw Nivira stomping towards him.

"Couldn't find a seat could you?" he asked slyly. He knew he was hot.

She smiled, "Oh, its you. The pretty boy from before right?" she sat down next to him and brushed back her black hair, tying it into a ponytail with a beam from her ring.

"My name is Nightwing and I'm not a pretty boy." He explained. He couldn't help looking her up and down again while she was writing in her packet. She was just so… he didn't know. He glanced out the window, completely taken in by the sight before him. Space was just so breath-taking… and the test was to, in its own special way.

_What makes me think that I can measure up to any member in the JLU?_ Nivira read from the packet. _That's what I'm here for_, she wrote down.

Nightwing breezed through his packet and checked it over when he was done. He looked over at Nivira who fell asleep. He shook her awake. "Wake up! Are you done, 'cause I'll take yours up for you." He offered.

"Yeah I'm done. What's the catch?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why does there got to be a catch? I can't do something nice for a pretty young lady?" He questioned.

"Do you get laid with those corny lines?" she asked back.

Nightwing grasped his heart as though he had been shot, "Ouch. Thine words sting like that of a thousand poisoned arrows." He recited as though he were in a Shakespearean play. He took her test and began to walk away but turned around for a second. "And yes I do get laid with those lines!" he laughed.

_What a gasbag_! Nivira thought to herself. A red and yellow gust of wind flew by her. She knew who it was and she thought she'd have some fun while she waited for her name to be called. She used her ring to create a bubble and catch the red streak.

"What the… oh it's you!" the Flash sat next to her, leaning in close to her face. "Anything I can help you with?" he was trying so hard to hold back another wooden experience.

Nivira looked straight into his masked eyes like she did before but this time she was closer, "I hope I didn't go to…" she place a hand on his upper thigh, "hard on you last time we met. Some people say I'm too violent." She moved her hand up to his stomach.

The Flash began to stutter and sweat. He could hold it back anymore. He tried thinking about other things but the Nivira moved her hand back down to his thigh. He made a weird moaning sound and ran off.

Nivira laughed, _He is so easy to bone up I just can't help myself! Ouch, I'm so hot!_ She thought to herself, laughing. She fell asleep again after a few minutes later after Nightwing didn't come back.

"Nivira Stewart to interview section. Nivira Stewart to interview." The PA sounded.

Nivira jerked awake and flew to the interview room, using her ring to straighten out her hair. "Hello everyone." She greeted as she walked in the room.

The League members nodded. Batman leaned into his mike, "So Nivira, do you have any experience?" he asked.

Nivira took a quick glance at the Flash and held in a laugh, "If you mean using my powers to save lives then yes. While in training my Commander Kat Tui took me with her on many of her missions. She as well as many of the guardians said that I am a very skilled person at mine and any age." She said sitting up straight and with pristine wording.

"Very nice answer." Batman complimented,

Nivira bowed her head, "Thank you, sir"

Wonder woman was the next one to lean in for her microphone, "It says here that you are most skilled in hand to hand combat. Do you not like to use your ring?" she asked.

"Hand to hand combat has always been a specialty of mine even before training with the guardians and since it is my first love I decided to put it down. As a female of the human race I believe a physically strong woman is a mentally strong woman and mental strength goes a long way. I'm sure you agree Wonder Woman." Nivira said with confidence.

"Once again a very nice answer!" Wonder woman complemented.

The Flash leaned in for his microphone, "Do you have a boyfriend?" he was immediately hit by a green beam of light.

Nivira laughed, "No." she added a wink towards the flash.

"Alright I'm just going to ask it since we're here." Green lantern began, "If you were trained at the Lantern corps then why is your ring purple?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence and Nivira stood up, "I'm sorry but at this time I am unable to give you any information to the color or lack there-of, of my ring by Lantern corps law. You understand Uncle J. You should be familiar with secrets like this." She explained. From the moment she had arrived at the tower she was dreading the question. She knew it would be asked but she still wasn't ready for it.

Batman coughed and regained the calm mood o the room, "Thank you Nivira. You may now go to the testing arena."

"Thank you, Batman. Good bye everyone." She walked out of the metal doors and towards the testing arena. What's next, she wondered.

Ding! The PA system alerted and everyone in the hall stood still. "This is Wonder Woman. Will all JLU academy testers please head toward the southern stadium for the exam? Thank you!" Wonder woman finished with another ding of the PA.

Nightwing walked through the halls, following the lighted arrows pointing to the southern stadium. Starfire and Cyborg, beside him, chatted eagerly amugst themselves, catching up on what they've been doing since the time the broke apart.

"Ah, Robin it is so great to see you again!" Starfire said, flailing her arms in the air.

"It's Nightwing now and you've already said that, Star." He replied with a smile. "So Cyborg, I could be mistaken but I think I saw Bumble Bee here earlier which most likely means that Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos are here to, right?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah. I sent them a transmission about the school when I found out. I figured it could be like a reunion or something." He said in a monotone. He thought about not saying that sentence but ultimately eh just didn't care.

They were all still sore about what had happened four years ago to make them split up in such a horrible manner. The walked in silence until Starfire let out one of her predictable squeals of joy. "Friends, look at it! It's absolutely magnificent." She jumped up and down.

They entered the giant, metal doors and gazed down the stairs to the arena. The stadium itself was vast with seats that almost touched the ceiling. Each of the seats had its own desk attachment and cup holder which made Cyborg a very happy man… machine… thing. The arena was the thing that caught Nightwing's eyes. It was the size of a football field and twice as deadly. There were rocks and holes planted all over the field, no doubt to see who was really ready for anything.

Starfire, Nightwing and Cyborg took three seats together and waited for everyone to fill in.

Nivira took her time to get to the stadium. She enjoyed flying when there was a lot of room so that she could do flips and tricks all she wanted. A green hook caught her by the boot and dragged her down. "Hey… what the…?" she squirmed.

"We got to talk, Nivira." Green lantern ordered, "What was up with you in the interview. Huh?"

Nivira rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You know exactly what was up in that room. Secrets… ring a bell, Uncle J?" she scorned. She wasn't nearly as big as John but their attitudes were almost identical in size and ferociousness.

"Well whatever it was don't let it happen again. Now tell about the ring." He ordered.

"Like I said earlier, at this time I am not at liberty to say anything about the coloration or lack there of, of this ring. Now I have a test to go to!" she shot of the green hook with her ring and flew off.

John Stewart followed after her, "After this test you will report to the conference room and we're both going to call Kat and straighten this thing out. I can't train a snot nosed brat."

"And I refuse to be taught by a head strong, overbearing, egotistical, glowing green bald man without a clue!" she activated more of the rings power and zoomed off, a long purple streak following behind her.

_This is why I refuse to have kids_. John ranted to himself, flying back to the communications bay.

Nivira flew into the stadium and saw all the people already seated. Oh man! Stupid Uncle J and his stupid lectures made me late! She scorned. She flew over every row until she saw an empty seat in the middle of everybody, _Ah an island of hope in a sea of… soon to be losers_. She laughed to herself and lowered into the seat.

"Not you again!" protest an all to familiar voice. It was Nightwing her once fired up opponent. "I'm starting to think you have a thing for me, Nivira." He whispered in her ear.

Nivira gave a smirk just to amuse him, "I'm starting to think that you're just a horny school boy in a black unitard but, who's to say?" she said sadistically.

Nightwing smiled at her in an almost devilish way. Not a lot of girls would turn him down like that. He was shocked, surprised and slightly intrigued.

"WELCOME ALL JLU ACADEMY TESTERS!" a red streak began circling the stage, "I am your event host, you may know me as the Flash, and I will be one of the six judges of this test." He said in a cheesy announcer voice. "Let me introduce your four other judges. Wonder woman! The Amazonian princess who was exiled from her homeland for helping out both the female and male species during the invasion! Come on down!"

Wonder woman flew down to the arena. Nightwing and Cyborg wolf whistled along with the other guys in the audience. Wonder woman frowned and took her sear at the judges' table. "Next up we have the night avenger himself people. Batman!" the crowd cheered. "Third, she's just as feisty as Wonder Woman but looks like an angel, Hawk girl!" The crowd cheered once again and one guy held up a "We love Hawk girl!" sign. The flash began again, "The Green power house we all know and maybe even love, I present to you the GREEN LANTERN!" The crowd cheered and Nivira shot up a purple confetti ball with her ring. She may be mad at her uncle for being in face but she was still his biggest fan. "The man in black and who gives me nightmares every night, BATMAN!" Once again the crowd erupted in a loud uproar, Nightwing gave a curt nod.

"Can I get a drum roll please?" the Flash whispered. The crowd began stomping on the ground causing what felt like an earthquake although Nivira swore someone was causing one. "Last but certainly not least we have the man of steel, faster than a speeding bullet, stronger that a train, and more handsome that yours truly…" and girl started screaming loudly, "SUPERMAN!"

This time the crowd went crazy. People were flipping and jumping and making laser light shows with the will of their mind. Superman stood in the center of the arena and waved everyone quiet. "Quiet everyone, quiet please. You may have…"

"WE LOVE YOU SUPERMAN!" a random girl shouted from the crowd, interrupting superman.

"Erm… thank you… You may have been wondering what the test is exactly. Well here in this arena you will be fighting for both your housing group and your right to stay. If we on the judges panel feel that it is in your best interest to go home then we will send you home." He said with authority. "We will call two names up at a time. If your name is called then you will come down to the arena tell you name and power and then when we say go you will battle it out with your opponent." He looked around to a lot of worried faces, "You won't be battling in this arena exactly. Below the red and blue pads located on separate sides of the arena are teleportation spheres that will send you to a hostile environment, such as the desert or arctic tundra, where you will duel it out with opponent for victory and a great score from our judges." There was the nodding of heads in the crowd. Super man flew over the judges' table and sat down in the middle chair. "Judges, have you come to agreement for our first match?" superman asked the table.

Green lantern nodded and handed him a paper. Superman read it and gave Batman and Green lantern strange looks. "Well folks it turns out that we have a grudge match. Have you ever wondered who would win in a fight, Batman or Green Lantern? Well today you're about to find out!" The crowd screamed and shouted.

_He didn't!_ Nivira and Nightwing thought to themselves at the same time, standing up.

"Well since we cant have the _REAL_ Batman and Green Lantern fight we'll have the alter egos!" Superman announced. The crowd was going absolutely crazy. "Welcome into the arena Nightwing, the past boy wonder himself!" he paused to let all the girls scream and cheer as Nightwing took sweet time entering the arena. The boys booed him. "Now please welcome Nivira, the youngest Lantern Corps operative known to man!"

Nivira got up and took a deep breath, activated her powers and flew into the arena. The boys whistled and made inappropriate remarks about her body. She simply smiled, winked and waved.

"You have the choice of either the snow caps of Antarctica, the Saharan desert, or the tropical rainforest environment for this match. Nivira you choose?"

"I choose the ice caps." She said proudly as the boys cheered for her.

"I choose the desert!" Nightwing said trying to out do her with the cheers of the girls.

"Alright you two come over to the judges' table and flip for it!" Superman directed. They walked over to the table and Batman pulled out a quarter. "Call it in the air."

"Heads!" Nivira called.

Superman caught the quarter and held it up to the camera that hooked up to the big screen. "It's heads everyone! Looks like they're going to the fridge north!" he yelled.

Green Lantern pulled Nivira aside and Batman pulled Nightwing aside.

The Green Lantern put an arm on Nivira's shoulder and spoke into her ear so that no one could hear them, "Richard is a great fighter! He's fast, he's cunning and I know this because he was trained by Bruce." his tone was serious.

"His name is Richard? That's so not a fitting name for him." She strayed from the subject.

"Nivira focus! You want to win this match because… well I can't reveal anything to you at the moment but trust me; the perks are something you'll want! Okay?" he massaged her shoulders in an effort to loosen her up.

"Yeah, I got it!" she replied, antsy and ready to fight, "Oh, Uncle J… I'm sorry about earlier."

"Me to. Now get out there and show them what the Lantern corps is made of!" he gave her a high five and sent her back into the arena. She began stretching. A smile started to creep across her face, she liked having her uncle in her cheering circle.

"Richard, I don't know a lot about this Nivira girl but I do know that John is her uncle and that the color of her ring plays a big part in her power. My advice to you is to wear her out, I'm guessing once the rings power is gone that she'll be forced to go into hand to hand combat with you. That's going to be you greatest advantage."

Nightwing nodded in agreement. He knew exactly how to handle her and this match.

"Oh… well I can't really tell you anything right now but, you're going to want to win this match. The benefits are something you're going to want, trust me." Bruce patted Nightwing on the shoulder and sent him into the arena.

They stood face to face. "Alright! It's time to start the battle! Teleportation system is operational, initiating, imputing coordinates and BAM!" The Flash yelled as a bright light surrounded Nivira and Nightwing. They both covered their eyes. "Now if everyone would turn their attention to the screen." He made a dramatic motion to the screen hovering over the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The snow was thick and they both couldn't see two feet in front of them. Nivira put up a life shield with her ring. Nightwing, whose suite was shielding him from the cold, pulled out his titanium alloy Bo staff and began whirling it around in hopes that he'd hit Nivira.

_The snow is so thick! I can't see a thing with all this snow in my eyes!_ Nivira thought to herself, holding her arms over her face, _Wait that's it_! She pondered. Using her powers she created a glowing purple visor over her eyes, which she used to track heat, i.e. Nightwing. From her hand she made a chain out of the rings energy and swung it around over her head.

Nightwing used his Bo staff to feel around for him even though his mask protected his eyes from the snow. He hit a rock and the sound from the impact echoed, _SHIT!_ He thought to himself, _I gotta move fast or she'll find me before I can find her!_

Nivira turned around and smiled. That echoed was a perfect guide for her. She flew towards where the sound came from and made random sounds. "Oh Nightwing! Come on out. I promise I won't bite." She laughed. "Oh wait I forgot you're the boy blunder himself! OOF!" a metal rod had just knocked her out of the air. She fell into the snow and rolled into a sharp rock. Her shield protected her but it still hurt. "Robin! Where are you? Ally ally ox in free! OUCH!" she was side swiped by the same metal object. She had got him that time. She could read his body temperature from her visor. She flew into the air and got a lock on it. "Fire one! IN COMING!" she yelled.

The purple beam had hit him straight in the back. He rolled down the hill he was standing on and into a bank of snow. _Dammit! She can obviously see me_, he said to himself. He saw her purple glow coming over to him and he buried himself in the snow.

Nivira landed in front of his dugout. "You who Robby-poo! Come out and play! OOF!" she was attacked. Nightwing jumped out from the snow bank and tackled her to the ground. The rolled down the hill together and with each rotation they switched oppositions. At the base of the hill, where the snow was a bit lighter, Nivira finally pushed him off of her.

"I know you enjoyed that you perv!" she shouted through the snow, shooting her ring off in random directions, as she could no longer support the visor over her eyes. Her energy was running low she could feel it.

One of the purple beams barley missed Nightwing and he switched his position, "Yeah right. I bet you're one of those weird dominatrix girls!" he taunted, "Your aims getting a little off Nivira. What's the matter? Are you running out of juice?"

Nivira frowned, _I only have enough energy left to keep of this life shield up,_ She thought to herself, smiling. She turned to where his voice came from last. "Do you know what the first thing you have to master is when you go to Lantern corps, Nightwing?" she began in a confident tone.

"No I don't but I guarantee you're going to tell me!" he teased. _I've got her! She is so going to lose this match._ Nightwing felt a hand on his shoulder and frowned.

"The first thing that we have to master is hand to hand combat." She smiled, punching him into the snow. She jumped on top of him and threw his Bo into the storm. Nivira went on a blitz of punches to random areas on his body. He used one of his knees to push her off of him, causing her to hit a boulder and fall to her knees, grasping her stomach in pain.

Nightwing walked over, holding his head in his palm with one hand. He reached out with the other and grabbed Nivira by the hair and pulled her up. She gasped for pain but it made no difference to him. He pulled back the hand that was holding his head and made it into a fist.

Nivira could see blood. "I guess I beat you up pretty badly huh?" she taunted.

"Shut up!" he commanded. He pulled the fist back and released it across her face causing her to hit her head on to the rock. "Oh look now we match!" he laughed through his pain and at hers.

Nivira slowly got up and wiped the cold blood from her forehead. "You bastard!" she yelled. With the last bit of her strength she tackled him to the ground once again. "I hope this hurts!" she said, grabbing the collar of his uniform. She pulled back her head and slammed it into his. Nightwing fell backwards into the snow, unconciense, but before Nivira blacked out she gave the crowd something to hinge on, "Told you I'd w-w…" her head hit his after she two couldn't take it anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd in the arena was silent. The judges were speechless. What was there to say? Superman hit the recall button on the teleportation module and called them back. The Flash raised the microphone to his lips and stuttered a bit, "Well… wasn't that a match to be seen, eh?" He said with empty humor. "At least now we know what would happen if a Lantern Corps guardian got into a fight with Batman, they'd both lose."

Batman walked into the arena, followed by the Green Lantern and the picked up their trainees. They walked slowly out of the stadium and into the infirmary.

"John." Batman said in a solemn tone.

"Yeah, Bruce?"

"This was interesting."

John nodded. "I think we should keep them away from each other."

"Agreed."

Green Lantern bent over his niece's body and kissed her forehead, "I'm so proud of you." He whispered, wiping some blood from her forehead. He glided out of the infirmary. Batman took one final look at the boy that he had trained and walked out. It's up to the doctors now.

* * *

_Read and Review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, not many edits made to this chapter. Next chapter will most likely have the same amount of edits as the previous._

_Read and Review._

* * *

Nivira woke up to a blinding white light in her eyes. _Am I dead?_ She asked herself, using her arm to shield her eyes. Her mouth felt try, every muscle in her legs and arms stung with a fierceness she hadn't experienced since basic training in the Corps and there was a screaming migraine forming in her brain. She was not pleased.

"No, you're not dead, honey." Came a southern accented voice from beside her.

Nivira lifted up her head and turned to where the voice came from, her stomach muscles protesting the entire way. Next to her sat a plump, big-chested woman, however, she smiled at the ladies friendly appearance and laid back down, "How did you know…" she began.

"Well you're in the Justice League tower hun, almost everybody has powers 'round here. Mine just happens to be mind readin'." She said with a laugh, partially because Nivira hadn't made that connection on her own and partially because of the other thoughts swimming through the girl's mind.

Nivira squeezed out a laugh, wincing at the pain, and placed a hand on her forehead, "What happened?"

"Oh, you don' remember an'thing, huh? Your uncle, that handsome Green Lantern, says that you and that young fella, Nightwing, over there got into some kind of debacle and you both ended up unconscious." Her eyes began tearing up and she placed a hand on Nivira's shoulder, "You poor girl! Puttin' yourself out there with those dirty, dirty boys! Why?" she pressed a hand to her oversized chest.

Nivira ripped the covers off of herself and stood at the side of the bed. Using her ring she regained her purple glow and sassy uniform that made heads turn. She turned to the southern woman and smiled, "Sometimes even the prettiest of girls has to prove that she's just as good as any boy. Thank you for everything but I should be going."

"If you eva need a sit down, you just come on back here to nurse Penelope, okay!" the nurse said waving goodbye.

Nivira smiled, "Okay." with one more soft smile she flew off back towards the stadium in hopes that she hadn't missed the whole thing. She really wanted to see her scores.

The southern nurse wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. "What a nice young lady! Now I should…" she was stopped mid sentence. She turned and saw that no one was in Nightwing's bed anymore. "Now where'd that youngen get to?" she questioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightwing franticly put on his uniform, ripping his bandages. He crawled swiftly through the air duct. He ran into a spider wed and began flailing around and making strange sounds. He hated spiders with an unruly passion.

He ran into the side of the air duct and heard a squeaking sound come from the joints. _Oh no!_ He thought to himself. He tried to stay perfectly still, praying that it was enough to get him upright. He took slow labored breaths. Another squeaking sound came, he tried to quickly move out of the way, and the whole thing collapsed taking him down with it.

"OOF! You claud! What's a matter with you? One shot at a killing me isn't enough for you?" Nivira scorned pushing a bunch of metal debris off of her.

Nightwing stood, brushing dust and cobwebs off his costume, "ME! I believe that you're the one who decided to knock both of us out at the same time! If you had just given up then that wouldn't of happened." He retorted. He held out a hand to help Nivira up but she pushed it away.

"The day I take any help from you will be the day when I'm in a inch of my life and there's no one else around!" she scorned him, "And there better be a fat, sweaty man with a butchers knife and rampaging buldozer coming after me!" she yelled, with wild and violent hand motions. Nightwing scoffed and took his hand back, allowing Nivira to get up by her own means. _She is a weird one_, he thought.

She put her hand on the scanner and opened the large metal doors into the stadium. Everyone turned to look at them as they walked in. For a good minute there was pure silence and whispers coming from every direction until someone began a slow clap. Seconds later it grew into a standing ovation and the crowd went wild. People in aisle seats ran up to shake their hands and give them congrats for such a good match.

"That was magnificent, friend Robin and stranger Nivira! My heart fills with glee that you are both alright!" Starfire said hugging them both.

Nivira squeezed out of her hold and rubbed her neck, Starfire was exceedingly strong. "Umm, Starfire can you tell me what match this is?" she asked.

"Yeah, how long were we out." Nightwing interjected, pushing Nivira out of the way.

"To my knowledge this is the last match. Many have battled and many have been hurt. Its quite invigorating." She squealed.

The buzzer went off and the two combatants on the screen teleported back to the arena. One of them wore a costume similar to the Flash's and stood upright while his opponent lie on the floor motionless and bleeding. People were still running up to meet and greet Nivira and Nightwing so there was no applause for them.

The Flash took to the arena, "Great match Kid Flash. And may I say what a lovely costume you have!" he joked around. Superman came up and took the microphone out of his hand.

"Okay everyone take your seats, take your seats. First off I would like to say what an honor it was to have all of you come and tryout for a position at JLU academy. Secondly I would like to welcome back Nivira and Richard, also known as Nightwing." He paused and clapped with the crowd.

Neither Nivira nor Nightwing wanted to stand up but they waved from their seats. Superman stopped clapping and waved everyone silent again, "It gives me great please to say that all of you have made it into JLU academy!" the crowd cheered. "But it is now time to divide you into your class groups." The crowd stopped clapping and worry began to take hold. "I will now read off the names of the people who will be living in the gold, silver and bronze dorms. But before that I would like to show what they look like." He turned to the screen. "JLU academy's gold dorms are almost the equivalent to a house. It comes complete with 5 master bedrooms, for its inhabitants, a fully equipped kitchen and full fridge, a lounge and a library. For the room that you pick, you will have the opportunity to have it specially fitted to your needs by a JLU interior design artist. Also on the gold floor you will find a fully equipped gym with am Olympic sized swimming pool and an atrium for all of you who enjoy a good walk through the garden." He said in a very sales person like voice.

Everyone began whispering and planning for "when" they get a room on the gold floor. Wonder woman stepped into the arena holding a very short list. "Now there is only room for 10 people on the Gold floor so with that I will begin reading." She cleared her throat, "Well you all most likely predicted these two were going to gold dorms. Nivira Stewart and Richard Greyson ask. Nightwing." She clapped.

Nivira and Nightwing came into the arena on opposite sides and stood beside her. Nivira waved at the boys whistling for her and Nightwing shook hand with his groupies. "Next we have, Cyborg and Beast boy."

"BOO-YA!" Cyborg yelled, running down the stairs.

A swarm of girls piled on beast boy, "Ladies, ladies there's enough grade A Beast boy to go around." He said, cockily.

"Next up! Ms. Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Speedy." Wonder woman announced. Pausing to allow time for the three teens to join her in the arena, "And here are the last three."

The happy aura of the stadium disappeared and muscles tightened. "Starfire, Raven and Wildcard!"

"Well here you have it. I present to you, your gold class students!" Wonder Woman yelled patting Beast boy on the back. He melted.


	5. Chapter 5

_Some changes made, mostly to the end. After this Chapter there will be A LOT of changes made._

_The editing basically starts here._

_Read and Review._

* * *

Wonder woman had just divided the, now, students of the new JLU academy into their classes. Nightwing, Nivira, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Beast boy, Aqualad, Wildcard and Speedy now made up the prestigious and sought after Class A. _They're all titans. Am I even going to fit in with these people? Do I want to?_ Nivira questioned, looking all of them up and down, studying every move they made. She already had the impression that beast boy was on the team simply for comic relief and the Raven was some gothic princess. She was annoyed by Starfire's constant cheerful attitude and Cyborg's loud and obnoxious voice. Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy didn't seem so bad though and she decided to stick with them and see how things went.

"Aren't you gonna get your stuff, Nivira." A voice asked from behind her. It was Raven, the "gothic princess without a clue".

Nivira smiled, "My stuff should already be up there. I came here a day before exams." She said. She noticed the book that Raven was reading and stared at it. "Is that a Roszak novel? He's one of my favorite horror storywriters. Sometimes I actually feel like he's…"

"Looking into your soul and pulling out you deepest darkest fear!" Raven finished the sentence. "I feel the same exact way sometimes!"

_I so take back that thingy I thought earlier_, Nivira admitted to herself. The giant metal doors in the landing bay opened and the flash zoomed in.

"All right kiddies… and Nivira," he said with a slight pleasure in his voice. Nivira gave him a secret wink and he continued, "It's time for me to take you up to your rooms where you'll be staying for semester. If you can fly I suggest you do it." He zoomed off through the doors and into an elevator at the other end of the watchtower.

Nivira, Raven, Starfire and Bumblebee flew over to the other end but they had to wait for the boys and Wild Card to run over with their stuff. The elevator took them to the 23 floor and they got out. "Okay," began the Flash, "There are only to doors to choose from but they both have the same things in them. So I guess I'll split you guys into groups of five." He ran through the huddled crowd, causing them all to split. "Okay there ya' go. Nivira, Nightwing, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg to your right and Beast boy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Wildcard and Speedy to your left. Catch ya later!" He said bursting off back into the elevator.

Nightwing looked over at Nivira, _Why didn't I go to the left? Now I'm stuck with the one girl in here who actually tried to kill me!_ He ranted to himself. He saw her head beginning to turn and quickly looked away, fiddling with his suitcase.

Nivira looked over at Nightwing and frowned, _Why didn't I go left? Now I'm stuck with the one guy who actually tried to kill me!_ She ranted. She saw him pull out the five keys to the room and looked away.

"Okay everyone here are your keys to the room." He began handing them out to everyone. He paused when he gave one to Nivira and then shoved it into her hand violently. He turned, opened the door and everyone was in shock.

"BOO-YA! This place is awesome. Look at the T.V, the gaming system, the COUCH!" Cyborg yelled, jumping from the TV to the gaming systems and the couch, which miraculously held his weight nicely.

There was an inset lounging area and a shiny kitchen just waiting for them with the JLU logo on the carpet. "This place, it contains the coolness, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yes Starfire this is what we call cool." Nightwing told her happily. One again he felt the wave of memories returning. The dorm room resembled Titan Tower so much except instead of Beast Boy there was Nivira, who he wasn't very fond of at the moment. He turned and noticed that the doors had names on them. He went to the one that had his name on it and opened it. From the ceiling there was a punching bag suspended a couple feet off the floor. The room itself was painted in different shades of blue and black. He bed was just a mattress, covered in a silk midnight blue and black comfortor. There was a bathroom located on the other side of the room, he'd check it out later. What got him was the tech setup for the entire place. Five monitors with what looked like an endless amount of RAM to go with it. Other than that the room had a very Japanese influence. He closed the door and began to unpack.

Cyborg took the couch and Starfire went into the kitchen to prepare her ceremonial welcoming food "Glorbistrach". Starfire raced to her room and squealed. It looked exactly like it was in the Titan's Tower. Raven and Nivira's rooms were side by side and they went in. Raven's room was very dark with hints of dark blue and purple everywhere. Over her bed there were the theatric faces of happy and sad. She summoned her luggage out of the dimension in her cloak and arranged her room.

Nivira's room was to her liking. The carpet, the curtains, the bedspread, it was all lavender-purple like her ring and uniform. It was her favorite color although she could have used a little more black. She guessed that her uncle made the plans for her room and laughed; _I'm not 4 anymore_. Using the rings power she changed into her normal earth clothes, A purple sweater vest with a white shirt underneath, a dark purple skirt, black loafers with knee high socks and her square glasses that she loved so much. She put her, now braided, hair into a ponytail and unpacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 8:00pm when everyone finally got done unpacking. Tiered and weary Cyborg made dinner for everyone. "He Rob… I mean, Nightwing go get Nivira. It's dinner time!" he said, licking his lips and clapping his hands together. He was excited to be cooking for a group again, like old times.

Nightwing crossed his arms in a very bratty way. "Raven, you go get her!" he ordered. But Raven ignored him. With a scoff he got up from the table a slouched across the dorm to Nivira's room. He raised a hand and knocked, "Nivira, dinners ready! Come out of your cave and eat something with the team." There was no answer. He raised his hand and began knocking again, "NIVIRA!" he yelled.

The door flung open and he went quiet. "WHAT! I was in the freaking shower!" Nivira yelled. "Unpacking made me all sweaty!" she yelled again and pushed him aside. She took her seat beside Raven and grabbed a plate of Chili.

Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Beastboy and Wildcard walked in and greeted everybody. They took their seat and Cyborg filled their plates full of chili.

"What's in this?" Aqualad asked, pushing the plate away.

Cyborg turned and smiled, "Not fish!" everyone laughed.

Bumblebee took a seat next to Nivira. They exchanged smiles. "I'm loving this color, girl. We have to go shopping sometime okay?"

Taken back by her friendliness Nivira smiled and nodded, "Definitely. I know this great little boutique. It's so cute!" she squealed.

Nightwing frowned and began to walk back to table when the scent of her room caught his nose. He liked it and took a deep breath. Not wanting to seem weird by standing in a doorway he closed the door and went back to the table, grabbing a plate of chili before he sat down. The smell of lavender drifted towards him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Something funny?" asked a voice from across the table.

Nightwing looked up. Nivira was staring at him with a very angry face but he couldn't seem to frown back. He actually liked the way she was dressed now, it made her almost approachable, almost human. He looked straight into her eyes and had a flashback of her blitzing at him with punches and her slamming her head into his. "Yeah, those glasses." He retorted, snapping out of the flash back.

Nivira gave a fake pouty face, "Did that blow to the head take away your good comebacks? Or are you just that lame?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nightwing allowed himself to let out chuckle, "Maybe I'm just afraid you'll use that oversized forehead again to knock both of us out again." He teased.

Nivira stood up, slamming her fork into the table. Nightwing did the same except he slammed his knife in. "Listen you over confident, egocentric Batman wanna-bee!"

"Don't go there, girl." Bumblebee advised, pulling on her shoulder to stop but Nivira continued.

"Since we're in the same housing area that makes us on the same team for missions. I can deal with you then but be warned. I don't give a rats ass about you." She narrowed her eyes, "I'm hoping the feeling mutual so I don't have to worry about you crying yourself to sleep at night." She finished. Her eyes were glowing a dangerous purple like she was about to attack him but she quickly regained her calm. She yanked her fork out of the table, threw it in her plate and walked off towards her room, grabbing her schedule off the lounge table on the way. She slammed the door and leaned on it for a minute taking deep breaths.

The table was quiet, Nightwing still standing up. His face was red with anger, his eyes fixed on Nivira's door. He pulled the knife out of the table and held between his index finger and his thumb, as though he was about to throw it. _Why is she so aggravating?_ He asked himself. Putting the knife into his plate he walked over to the lounge table and grabbed his schedule.

7:20am- Battle Strategies and Techniques

8:45am- Martial arts training

10:00am- Lunch

11:00am- Weapons training/ Tech analysis

12:45pm- Forensics and Analytical science

Nightwing sighed. standing up and walking back to his room. "Good night guys. My classes start early so I'm just going to go to bed." He yawned waving good night and closing the door behind him.

The people still at the table had jaws dropped, all except Raven who was reading her book. Bumblebee picked up Nivira and Nightwing's plates and put them in the sink. "How about I stay and help you with the dishes tonight, Sparky?" she offered.

Cyborg blushed, even his metal parts turned red. "Okay…" his face suddenly went flat, "But don't call me Sparky!" He secretly enjoyed it.

Raven finished her book and waved good night to everyone, "I'll go check on Nivira to make sure she's okay."

"Watch your fingers! She might bite them off." Beastboy joked, turning into a little green dog.

Raven's eyes glowed white and she shot a beam at Beastboy. "Your jokes are _still_ lame." She said in her usual sarcastic voice.

Raven hovered across the dorm over to where her room met Nivira's and she knocked. "Nivira, are you okay in there?" she called. There was no answer and she knocked again. "Nivira?" Her eyes glowed white and a black energy portal opened up on Nivira's door. She stepped through it a gasped at all the lavender fluff everywhere. _I think I'm in purple land_. She thought to herself sarcastically. She hovered over the carpet, as she didn't want to touch anything.

Raven spotted Nivira listening to music in the corner of her room, on a couch and reading a Steven King novel. She hovered over and levitated the book out of her hand.

"Hey! Oh, Raven… when did you come in?" Nivira yelled, not realizing that she still had her earphones on. She did what she always did when she was peeved about something, blast music in her ears until she couldn't hear anymore.

Raven twitched at her loud voice and pointed to her ears.

"What? I can't hear you! SPEAK UP!"

Raven was getting annoyed. Her eyes glowed white again and she lifted the earphones off Nivira's head, "IS THAT BETTER!"

Nivira cringed, "Okay, you don't have to yell. Can I help you with something?" she asked, pulling at her ear.

Raven crossed her legs, still levitating, "Actually I just came to see if you were okay. You seemed pretty angry at dinner."

"Oh that? That's normal for me." Nivira stated casually, "The old Stewart short temper."

Raven gave her an unbelieving look and sighed. "Here, I want you to have this." Raven pulled a book out of her cloak and handed it to her. It was journal covered in red velvet with a lock. "Bottling up your feeling can become physically painful, Nivira. Believe me, I know." Raven stated. "My powers force me to remain calm or I could hurt someone unintentionally. Writing in my journal helps me relieve stress maybe it'll work for you to."

Nivira ran her fingers over the lock and smiled. "Thank you, Raven."

"No problem." She took a deep breath, "Now I'm going to take a shower, to wash off all this purple, and go to bed. My classes start early and I don't want to be tired. Night." She said, opening another portal in her door and leaving the purple room.

Nivira laughed, _this room does go overboard on the purple a little bit_. She pulled her schedule off of her desk and decided to look at it.

7:20am- Myths, Legends and Folklore

8:45am- Martial arts training

10:00am- Lunch

11:00am- Weapons training/ Tech analysis

12:45pm- free choice

_Sounds easy enough. Hopefully I don't have that pompous Nightbird in any of my classes! _Nivira said to herself. She changed into her night cloths, got into bed and clapped the lights off.

It was silent except for the giggling coming from Bumblebee and Cyborg in the kitchen. "SHUT UP!" yelled Robin, Raven and Nivira in unison.

"PLEASE DO!" yelled Starfire.

Nightwing sat upright in his bed, laptop running all sorts of programs at once. He had yet to upload all his stuff onto his new super computer, it would free up so much space. However, he didn't think it appropriate that the League should have access to all the content on his various hard drives. Of course, if he was to be on the team then they would have access anyways. Maybe he would just act as an independent, like Batman, keep certain things to himself and share only when it was necessary.

He knew there was something he had to keep to himself or everything he's done for four years would be lost and compromised. He shifted through files that he already had on his computer, some news articles and video feeds from around the world, pausing only when he founds something that gave him a hint, an inkling to what he's been looking for.

But he couldn't exactly concentrate. He was excited at being in the tower, happy to see his old friends again and aghast at the audacity of a specific super powered purple chick he was now dorm mates with. He was so surprised a the transformations everyone had made. He thought he had been working out hardcore until he had seen Beast Boy and Speedy. They had both been just as skinny as he was before he left and now they were just as muscular if not more muscular than he was. He scoffed, he still looked better in his opinion. Cyborg was still his own continent compared Nightwing but his recent decision to go with some new chrome upgrades was smart and fashionable. Starfire looked more like a woman now what with her curves on top of curves. Same went for Raven. Everyone just grew up.

That Nivira. Purple Lantern? What would she even go by? She was just so… annoying wasn't the word for her. She was infuriating. She did, in fact, make him angry. From the way she spoke to him, to the way she walked. That subtle purr she has in her voice. The way her hips swing when she walks and… what the hell was he thinking?

Nightwing shut his laptop so hard he feared it would break and fell backwards. His head hit the pillows and before he knew it, he was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

_I take it back... minor changes done to this chapter to make some things more prominant._

_Read and Review please._

* * *

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" the computer voice sounded, loudly within the dorm, red lights flashing everywhere. Nightwing stumbled out of bed and tripped into his door, smashing his face into the metal. He quickly got up, opened the door and ran into the lounge, where the super computer was.

Everyone was in the lounge, pajamas and all. "Cyborg what's going on?" Nightwing screamed over the loud alarm.

"I don't know. Some sort of alarm was triggered and now the whole place is going crazy." He screamed back, pushing random sequence codes on the keyboard.

"DRILL NUMBER ONE: ROBOT RAMPAGE IS INITIATED! STAND BY!" the computer said, still flashing red.

"Robot Rampage? What the heck is Robot Rampage?" Nivira asked, yelling into Cyborg's ear.

"Now why would I know that?" he sarcastically retorted.

The red lights and the loud beeping suddenly stopped. Nightwing frowned, "Is that it?" The room went black and red lights emerged from the walls.

"Oh, you just had to ask, didn't you?" Nivira said angrily. The red dots got closer. Nivira could hear the rolling of what seemed to be tires but she wasn't sure. She only heard them from the red light that was in front of her yet the lights where all around the room, moving like snakes.

"Cyborg, get ready with a sonic cannon blast. Starfire we're gonna need some light." Nightwing ordered, "Raven… Raven? Where's Raven?

"I fear I do not know, Robin." Starfire said.

"Ugh! Nivira, ready that ring of yours."

Nivira scoffed. "Who appointed you team leader?" Immediately after saying that she could almost feel the glares burning holes into her body, "You know what, never mind…" She raised her hand and aimed.

Nightwing brought out his retractable Bo staff. "Titans GO!" he yelled. Everybody froze in his or her places including Nivira. _Did I just…?_

_Did he just…?_ Starfire thought to herself, eyes glowing green.

Cyborg armed his sonic cannon. _Did he just say…? Can't worry about that now_! "Ya'll are going down!" he fired. It didn't sound like he hit metal but a wall. "I don't get it. I fired straight at it!" he yelled, dodging a red beam shooting from the eye.

"Snakes… multiple heads and one body." She began thinking out loud. "Multiple heads and one body…"

"Got one! I am victorious!" yelled Starfire.

"S-Starfire…" Nivira stuttered. Starfire wasn't listening, she was to busy doing a victory dance to notice that two more red eyes were behind her. "Starfire MOVE!" Nivira yelled using her ring to blast her out of the way and that's when she noticed it. The eyes were like snakes and they were joined together by one body. She blasted the base, where all the heads met, with her ring. All the red eyes and their bodies fell to the ground and the lights turned back on.

"DRILL 1: ROBOT RAMPAGE, COMPLETED!" the computer voice said. "Good job everyone. Didn't know how well you were going to handle it but, you did." This time it wasn't the computer speaking to them.

"Thanks Uncle J but what was the point of this drill." Nivira asked.

"Periodically certain houses on various floors will of drills. Every drill will be harder than the last. Today was a rank 1 drill. Next time it will be a rank 2 and so forth." The green lantern explained, looking down at his watch. "Isn't about time for you all to be getting ready? Classes starts in one hour." He laughed. "Green Lantern out!" the computer screen went blank and the super computer retracted back into the ceiling.

Raven emerged from her room, yawning. She noticed everyone staring at her strangely, "What? Did I miss something important?"

Nivira, Starfire, Cyborg and Nightwing all dropped their jaws. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" they all yelled. Raven shrugged and went back into her room to get ready. The four on the couch began laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe she didn't hear anything." Nivira laughed.

Nightwing went to his room immediately after laughing. He slammed the door behind him hard enough to cause an echo. With his back on the door he locked it and took a deep breath. _Why did I say that? _He questioned himself.

He jumped into his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He tried to listen to the conversation outside but the metal doors were to think. _I know they're talking about me. It's a matter of time until one of them says:_

"I think someone should go talk to him!" Cyborg said seriously.

_And then Starfire will say,_

"I volunteer to go console our emotionally weak leader." Starfire said, already heading for the door.

_But then Cyborg will stop her by saying,_

"He's not our leader anymore, Star. He doesn't want to be our leader anymore." Cyborg said solemnly.

_And then that's when he'll lay the bomb on everyone by saying,_

"It can't be a Titan so that leaves only… Nivira!"

_Knowing Nivira, she'll say,_

"HELL NO!" Nivira yelled. "Why do I have to? I barley know him!"

_Then Cyborg will go into this lengthy speech that'll expose a secret,_

"If we send a Titan then it'll just make matters worse. He left us for a reason and I don't think he wants us barging in to his new Nightwing life ruining everything!" Cyborg yelled back at her.

_And then Nivira will get all doe eyed and say,_

"Why'd he leave you? You guys sounded like you were pretty close at one point." Nivira uttered.

_Cyborg will get all-quiet and then finally Nivira will give in and say,_

"Fine! I'll do it! Jeesh! You people are so uptight." She said going towards Nightwing's door.

She'll raise her hand slowly get close to the door and in T minus 3… 2…

Nivira's hand met the door. "Richard," she called, "It's Nivira. I thought we could talk. I mean… we are on the same team and stuff." She said in a friendly tone.

"I'm fine, just getting ready for class." He called back. "It's not like you care anyways."

_He's right I don't care!_ She said to herself, "Look," she began yelling through his door again, "If you do want to talk then…" she rolled her eyes, "You could always talk to me."

"Whatever!" he yelled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightwing emerged from his room the moment he was sure everyone was already gone. He wanted to avoid awkward conversation. He grabbed his schedule and left the dorm to go find his first class. _Battle strategies and Techniques_. Finally something I can handle!

7:20-

A cameo outfitted woman stood in front of the classroom writing the day's lesson plan on the board. She turned around and held up an electrified staff that had some sort of orb with wings at the top, "My name is Willamina Jones. But you may call me Sgt. Jones or drill master Jones" she slammed the staff down into the desk. "This isn't a class for the weak of heart so anyone who faints easily should leave now!" she stated.

No one moved but Nightwing figured it was fear that paralyzed them. He was actually looking forward to this class. When he was with Bruce he always learned new effective ways to attack an enemy and now he could put that knowledge to use.

Sgt. Jones smiled, "Good. On today's agenda we'll be talking about the importance of teamwork. Whatever battle formation you do it will require teamwork. Once one person on you team forgets that for even the slightest moment… you're all dead." She slammed her electrified staff into the desk again. "The point of any and all battle formations is to utilize every member on your teams abilities in an effective manner against your opponent. To properly illustrate this concept we will taking a little field trip to the teleportation room for your first in class assignment." She finished with a devilish smile, leaving the class with only their imaginations to guide them.

"Well follow me then, you bumps on a log." She opened the door and flew out, students following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mythology, Legends, Folklore, you all maybe asking yourselves, what does this have to do with saving the world?" A scrawny man explained in front of the very small classroom, "On countless occasion the justice has come to me, Professor O'Keefe, for advice because many villains have read about mystical prophecies and stones." He paused to push up his oversized glasses, "Today you had one of many drills. But this one in particular had significance for today's class. Can anyone tell me why?"

Nivira raised her hand almost immediately. She waved it around in the air making sound like a monkey, "Oh, me. Pick me, Mr. O'Keefe!"

The professor laughed, "Yes Ms. Stewart."

"Today's drill incorporated a mythical creature known as the Hydra. Hydra's, also known as the serpent of Lerna, has the body of a hound and multiple snakeheads. It's said, and today it was illustrated, that if you cut off one of its heads, two more grow in its place. " She stated.

"Well someone's a brainiac. Quick call Superman!" someone joked in the back of the classroom.

Nivira turned around, eyes glowing a dangerous purple, "The jerk-a-saurus, also known as the Kid Flash. Native inhabitant to idiotsville." She scorned. The class began laughing hysterically

Professor cleared his throat, silencing the class at the same time. "If you don't mind I'd like to get with today's lesson." He said trying to hold back a laugh at all the students holding their throats and desperately trying to say something. Like most in the tower, the Professor had a power and that power was sucking away abilities like walking, breathing, in this case it was talking. "You'll all get your voices back when I'm done."

_And I thought there was finally a normal human around here!_ Nivira scoffed and laughed at the same time. Of course no one heard it. She and the class sat silent and attentive for the rest of lesson, taking notes. Kid flash kept bouncing paper footballs off the back of her head until finally she shoot him with an eye beam. The professor turned around after he heard the sound of Kid Flash hit the floor.

"What was that?" he asked.

Nivira brought her shoulders to her ears, "I don't know." She mouthed. _What is it with men in red jump suites messing with me? Or maybe its just guys who go fast… whatever._ She thought to herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright! Shut up and listen. I'm importing data for transport. DO NOT get out of the arena!" Sgt. Jones ordered. "We had an accident a few years ago when some idiot rookie had his foot outside the arena and the teleportation system kicked in." Sgt. Jones bowed her head as if she was praying, "Poor guy. If you want to keep you foot I suggest you keep them in the arena!" she yelled so that everybody could hear her.

"Teleportation initiated! Please input destination." The computer voice instructed. Sgt. Jones pushed some keys on the keyboard but she did it so fast that Nightwing couldn't decipher the word. "Destination entered. Please stand by."

A flash of light came from underneath their feet. No one screamed as they had all been through it before in preliminaries. Nightwing covered his eyes until the light show was over.

"Okay," Sgt. Jones walked through the crowd, staring into her student's eyes. "You will get into groups of 5 and come up with a effective battle formation to take down you target… me!" she said, smiling. She began walking back to the front of the crowd but stopped suddenly to give a pop quiz to a student. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME SOILDER?"

"I-I'm the Avalanche, Sir…. I mean MAAME!" he said stuttering.

"AND WHAT IS YOUR SPECIAL POWER?" she screamed into his face, a vein popping out of her neck.

"I cause… Avalanches, maame." His voice turned pre-pubescent.

"CAN YOU HANDLE THE CHALLENGE?" she screamed.

"Yeah I…"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"MAAME, YES MAAME!" he screamed, getting carried away in the mood.

"NOW LET ME HEAR YOU ALL SAY IT!"

"MAAME, YES MAAME!"

She turned and walked back to the front of the crowd, "Get into your groups. You have 30 minuets! No less than and no more than!"

Night wing raised an eyebrow, _this lady's either the real thing or very eccentric!_ He thought to himself, looking for potential partners. He spotted Sgt. Jones doing weird jumping jacks; _I'm going to go with the eccentric theory. _

"Yo, Nightwing! I didn't know you were in this class." Cyborg said, bursting through a row of people with his robotic strength.

"Cy man, likewise. Well since we're both here we might as well be in a group together, right!" Nightwing suggested.

"Well we need five so let's get to scouting." Cyborg finished, pushing through the crowd once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The class was half asleep when Professor O'Keefe finally stopped talking. Nivira stopped taking notes half way through "The origins of the Hydra." And began doodling little comics on her paper. There were a few of her dropping anvils on Nightwing's head and others were about how Mr. O'Keefe just droned on and on, _and on and on and on and on… WILL THE PAIN NEVER STOP? She screamed to herself finishing a doodle of her dropping a cow on Kid Flash's head._ She was glad Professor O'Keefe took her voice, or else she would have been laughing very loudly at these drawing she made.

Professor O'Keefe went to his desk and pulled out a stack of papers, each color-coded. "Since there are so few of you I'll have Kid Flash pass these out and explain them to you." He said, setting the stack of papers on Kid Flash's desk. The red and yellow streak proceeded in passing out the papers in record time, as expected. "Okay the pink sheet is a piece of paper the League asked all the first period classes to give to their students. It is a sheet explaining the proper protocol of the tower, restricted areas, special event dates and times, when you can go to Earth, ect." He said making a motion with his hand. He saw hands go up and knew what they were going to ask; "You get your voices back at the end of class!" he flipped to the blue sheet. "This blue sheet is a list of rules for this class room. Notice the number one rule: At the first sign of an outburst I am obliged to take voices. I'm sure you all realized that now." He said slyly, smiling at all the nodding heads. "Now this final, red sheet is your first assignment." Once again he was glad he took their voices because suddenly their glum faces turned furious, "It's not hard." He began, "It's a creative writing assignment and it's due at the end of the semester, which is on the pink paper." Some of the fury went away.

Professor O'Keefe looked up at the clock and gave a sigh. Taking in a huge gulp of air and blowing out, little blue spheres flew out his mouth and into the student's chests. They lurched over their desk as though something had stabbed them. "You'll get used to that feeling in my class." He smiled. The students looked at him, _Is he trying to kill us?_ Nivira groaned trying to stand from her desk.

"I guess I can let you out 5 minutes earlier since it's the first day. Go get a soda or something." He said waving goodbye to his students, "Don't forget that your next class is in 15 minutes!" he yelled after them.

Nivira took Professor O'Keefe's advice and went to the cafeteria vending machines for a soda. She had just remembered that she didn't bring her purse or store any money in her ring when Speedy came walking down the hall, arrows and all. She smiled and waved to him.

"Hey, Nivira." He called, running over to her, "How was your first class?"

"Let's just say… it took my breath away." She began laughing at her own joke and let out a little snort. She covered her nose, "Ugh that's so embarrassing!" she yelled. She didn't laugh a lot with on Oa so she couldn't remember how to hold back a snort like she used to.

Speedy began laughing, "No, it was cute." He reached up and pulled her hand away from her face. They both blushed and Speedy let go of Nivira's hands. "So, uh…" he paused, "What's you next class?"

Nivira pulled her schedule out from in between some books, "Oh! Combat practice!" she said excitedly. There is no way any one of this tower could beat her. No way.

Speedy smiled, "Well it looks like you have an escort now." He said smoothly, holding out his arm in a chivalrous manner.

Nivira blush again but his it. _He's cute!_ She thought to herself, latching onto his arm. They walked out of the Cafeteria… together…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ALRIGHT LETS GO! Group seven, are you ready?" Sgt. Jones asked, hovering in the air. The previous, failing groups were either in a corner crying from her getting around their attack formation or they were lying on the ground in pain. Nightwing knew she wasn't the "take it easy type" and he liked that. She reminded him of Bruce, except louder and with breast.

Cyborg raised his sonic cannon and waited for Nightwing's signal to start the attack. Kole, Gnarrk and Jinx stood behind him. Nightwing crawled in a bush on the opposite side of where Cyborg and the rest of the team were. He looked up at Sgt. Jones, who was watching Cyborg's side intently.

"NOW!" Nightwing yelled, jumping out of the bush, throwing one of his electrified poles. Sgt. Jones succeeded in stopped one but while she was preoccupied with Nightwing she failed to notice Cyborg aiming at her. Nightwing grabbed her staff and turned it so that her hands were in a twisted position hard to get out of. Kole turned into her crystalline form and Gnarkk held her in front of Cyborg's cannon. With the final part of the plan, Jinx gave Cyborg's cannon a witchy boost of power.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Cyborg yelled, activating his sonic cannon. The beam, being amplified by traveling through Kole, hit Sgt. Jones, knocking her to the floor. Nightwing had let go before the beam hit so he was perfectly fine.

"Good work guys!" Nightwing patted his partners on the back.

"Indeed! Good work soldiers!" Jones gave them a salute, picked up her staff and waved everyone back over. "Alright everyone time to go back to the tower, you next class starts in 10 minutes!" she yelled at the limping students, just now emerging from their resting places. She lifted a flap on her staff and the orb at the top began to glow. A flash of white light hit them and suddenly they were back in the teleportation room.

"For this exercise only one group passed! Group seven, headed by Nightwing." She said, clapping for them. "Would you like to explain what you did so the rest of the maggots can learn?" she insisted, placing hand on Nightwing's shoulders.

Nightwing cleared his throat, "Initially we simply used the diversion technique. I was the diversion while Cyborg was the executer." He paused and looked around the room.

"How did you know that I wouldn't be able to shake you off when you attacked?" she questioned.

Nightwing pulled back from her, "We didn't. But we did know that with the extra amplification of Jinx's powers into Cyborg's cannon put through Kole, then you had no chance of stopping it even with your staff." He said coolly. He could hear a group of girls in the back talking about him and how cute he was.

"Nevertheless, that was an excellent display of team work! Class Dismissed… for today!" she said with a devilish tone. She pushed the recall button and everyone was engulfed in a bright light that teleported them back to the tower arena. She flew into the air, waved Nightwing and his team a final farewell and then was off.

Nightwing and Cyborg walked out the door together and down the hall. "Hey, I'm going back up to the dorm for a quick snack. Want to come?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing shook his head "Nah, I'll just go to my next class, see if there's any competition." Nightwing said cracking his knuckles. In his honest opinion, there was no one in this tower who could take him in hand to hand or any contact fighting. He was just to good.

"Let me guess, Combat Practice right?" Cyborg joked. Nightwing nodded with a smile. "I have that after Tech. class so I'll see ya' later man."

"See ya later, Cy" Nightwing ran the opposite direction and into an elevator. A girl from his last class was in there also. He caught her looking at him, staring him down actually, and decided to say something. "Hey, you are?" He didn't want to seem rude but he couldn't remember her name.

"I'm Donna… well that's my real name my super name is Wonder girl." She said holding out her hand. She did look like Wonder Woman now that she got the idea into Nightwing's head. Her hair was just as dark as Diana's and her eyes the same shade of blue. The top of her uniform was the same as Wonder woman's but instead of it looking like a bathing suite, it looked more like a black, glittering leotard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speedy and Nivira emerged from the elevator, laughing hysterically. "Did you seriously get your foot stuck in the toilet?" Nivira laughed.

"Well it's not like it was on purpose! Aqualad will never let me live it down." He laughed.

"I wouldn't either, I mean… who gets their foot stuck in a toilet while chasing a villain?"

"Okay, I get it," he gave her slight nudge, "You must have some embarrassing stories." He hinted.

Nivira looked down and sighed, "I never really had room to make mistakes when up at Lantern Corps." She said softly. Looking back up she notice that Speedy was looking straight at her with a worried look. "Don't get me wrong, I loved it there but… it was a little to serious sometimes, ya know?" She smiled. The mood became heavy and Nivira couldn't stand it anymore. She let go of his hand and walked backward in front of him. "So do you always have that mask on?" she asked.

The question took him by surprise and laughed, "Yeah." He said.

"Well what color are your eyes?" asked Nivira, trying to look through the mask.

Speedy leaned in close to her face and smiled, "You won't be finding out soon, now will you?" He grabbed Nivira's hand and began running, pulling her with him, "Come on we're going to be late."

_Ah, so cute. He's the first guy here who hasn't tried to squeeze my butt_. She thought to herself, running beside Speedy. She couldn't help but be taken in by everything about him. He was respectful to her, held doors open, actually asked her questions about her. He rarely talked about himself if she didn't ask. He was just… nice.

They rounded the corner and BAM! Nightwing crashed into Nivira, falling on top of her. "Watch where you're going klutz!" Nightwing yelled at her.

"Excuse me but the klutz always ends up on top!" she yelled back, propping herself up on her elbows.

Nightwing frowned. He got off of Nivira and picked up his two halves of a bo staff. He turned to Speedy. "Hey man, what's up?" he asked in a friendly, yet questioning, tone. He was wondering what Speedy was doing with Nivira. He was wondering if there was something going on with his estranged, crazy roommate.

Speedy laughed, "Just walking Nivira class." He said, rubbing the back of head with his bow.

"Why?" Nightwing asked rudely.

Nivira got up_. Oh, so that's how it's got to be, huh? Well two can play at that game!_ She said to herself. "Hey Donna!" she waved to the girl standing behind Nightwing that she could barely remember.

"Nivira? I thought that was you!" Donna said running over to hug her. "I heard you made it into the Gold dorms. I got sent to the infirmary after my match so I didn't see the results." She whispered. "Everyone said your match was the match to end all matches… it was just really good."

Not wanting to seem cocky Nivira simply shrugged, "Yeah… to bad that jerk over there is one of my dorm mates." She pointed at Nightwing.

Donna smiled, "Is he really a jerk? I think he's kind of cute."

"You have no idea! I mean in one day he's managed to have an emotional breakdown. I'm almost afraid of living with him!" Nivira exaggerated. But she could tell it was working as Donna began to look at him with disgust. "And… I think that deep, deep, deep down inside… he's gay."

Donna gasped, quietly, "Oh my gosh I was starting to think that to!" she whispered. "Good thing you came along Nivira. I mean… his hair basically says it all." She laughed.

They both walked over to Speedy and hooked on to one arm. "Are you trying to make me look like pimp?" he laughed, not really objecting. They walked through the sliding metal doors and their jaws dropped.

"IT'S THE SAME ARENA!" Nivira screamed. "WHY'D THEY MAKES USE A DIFFERENT DOOR!" everyone yelled.

Speedy, Donna, Nivira and Nightwing went down the stairs and into the arena with the rest of the students and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Okay everyone before we do anything I'm going to give a partner. That person will be you combat practice buddy for the week." Came a voice from in the middle of the crowd. Nivira pushed through to see who it was.

"Uncle… I mean Green Lantern, you're teaching the class?" she asked her uncle.

"For today, yes but on a daily basis you will have different people teaching this class. They'll all be certified members of the Justice League, unlike the rest of your teachers who we hired based on other credintials." He said, writing on a clipboard. "Alright, first pair…" he began naming off names.

"Speedy, you're not starting to like Nivira are you?" Nightwing whispered to him.

"So what if I was?" Speedy retorted, slightly offended.

"You can't be serious! She's a brat, she leaves her messes everywhere, she takes one hour showers and she thinks the world revolves around her!" Nightwing spat.

Speedy scoffed, "She's nice, beautifully hot, has the cutest laugh I've ever heard and she gets me. I'm not gonna ask her out now though, I'm waiting until the dance," then he gave his friend a glare, "Plus you've only known her one day."

"Dance?"

"Did you read the sheet with all the dates on it?"

"We didn't get any sheets in my class."

Speedy pulled a piece of paper out of his arrow holster and gave it to Nightwing. "Read it."

"Speedy and Hot spot, team number14!" Green Lantern called.

Speedy ran over to where the number fourteen was placed and waited. Hot spot was already there waiting for him. They shook hands and took their places at opposite ends of the mat, Hot Spot heating up in anticipation.

Nivira looked around. _There's no one else left except… no, not him of all people in the world not him! _She screamed to herself. _Why Uncle J, why?_

"That leaves Nightwing and… uh oh." Green lantern paused, "Nightwing and Nivira number 15." He called reluctantly.

Nightwing sulked over to area fifteen and stood there unsure of what to expect this time. _First time we did this at least she wasn't all pissed off at me for no reason! This time… who knows what she'll do, when she has a reason?_ He questioned himself. He put together the two halves of his bo staff and waited for Nivira to get over there. A small thrill went through him as he watched her. Electricity is what he thought of.

Nivira flew over to her uncle. "Are you sure there is nobody else?" she asked him, taking the clipboard out of his hands and flipping threw the pages. There was no part of her body that wanted to go through that again.

Green Lantern shook his head and smiled a little bit, "I know you're probably cautious considering what happened the last time you two got together but he's only your partner for the week so, " he pulled the clipboard from her hands, "deal with it!"

With a frown Nivira flew over to her area and stood opposite Nightwing. "Battlers at the ready!" Green lantern called over the loudspeakers, "3…2…1!" With that, walls began springing up around the mats and they reached up to ceiling, sealing the partners into a small square. "Close corner combat! GO!" Green lantern yelled and the teams went at it.

"You afraid Nightwing?" Nivira taunted, powering up her ring and rolling her shoulders.

He shook his head, spinning his bo staff over his head like a helicopter, "No, but you are, I can smell it on you!" Nightwing said in a deep voice meant to throw her off a bit.

"Oh so you're a dog now?"

"You mean like Speedy?"

"Jealous much?" she couldn't believe the nerve, "Whatever right now the only thing I'm here for his training and kicking your butt into the earths core." She said, creating an energy bo with her ring, "No mercy…"

"No mercy." Nightwing agreed.

With a nod they both ran at each other bo staff's flailing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

ooOOooOOoo

"Something is going to happen with those two if this keeps up." Batman came through the door, with no sound coming from his steps as usual. He watched the many screens thoughtfully, focusing on number fifteen.

Green Lantern nodded, "They'll make a great team once they get over their egos. But until then this is what we got." He said pointing the screen that showed them fighting. Nightwing and Nivira pinned against a wall and she kneed him in the stomach.

"They'll either kill each other or…" Batman began but was cut off by the Green Lantern raising his hand.

"Don't go there, Bruce. She's the closest thing I have to a daughter and I know what Nightwing is like." Green lantern scorned. He knew what Nightwing was like and how fast he picks up and drops girls.

Bruce laughed a little again, "Then you know that Nivira will eventually be falling for him, right?"

Green Lantern smiled, "Judging from this screen, that's not gonna happen anytime soon." He said, pointing at the screen. They were still going at it with no signs of slowing down. _Who will win? Will there be a winner in the long run?_ "Who's to say having a challenge won't be good for the boy." John laughed.

Batman looked at the screen again and, surprisingly, had to agree. Could Nivira be the first girl to take Nightwing's heart before he could take hers? _Interesting_, Bruce thought, _Very interesting._


	7. Chapter 7

_The continued part from the last chapter..._

_...Enjoy!_

* * *

The class had ten minutes before it was over. Most of the teams had fought and declared a winner by the end of the first thirty minuets but Nivira and Nightwing's cube was still up. The people standing outside could hear the clash of every hit.

"What wrong Nightwing, getting tiered?" Nivira managed to say through her gasps for air. She wiped some blood off of lower lip and went back at him. Her purple energy Bo staff was fading quickly. She had been fighting for a while now and her physical strength was wearing low. He was coming at her with amazing speed and she stopped, pulling her Bo up to block her face but it disappeared. Nightwing hit her, hard, knocking her to the other side of the cubical.

Nightwing panted, swinging his Bo around. He was tiered but losing to Nivira just wasn't an option at the moment. _I need to beat her! I can't lose to her! _He told himself The dust from Nivira fall finally cleared and she lied motionless on the floor, glowing purple. "Trying to recharge, huh?" he taunted. There was no answer and Robin smirked. "Then I guess we have a winner." He said with a slight laugh. He began to raise his hand when the motionless mass began to move. _NO! How is this possible?_ He asked himself. A purple beam hit his hand, knocking the bo staff from it. He pulled it close to his body.

"You won't win this match." Nivira stated, struggling to stand up. Her eyes were barely open yet she was recovering from Nightwing's last attack. Her breathing was hard and her eyes were scary. Nightwing couldn't believe she was getting up. He raised his Bo for another attack, but he gasped in pain, grabbing his shoulder and knee. Nivira raised her ring hand and shot him in the stomach with her last bit of energy she could muster up and fell back to the ground. The beam it the already gasping in pain Nightwing and he fell backward to the floor. The cubical walls lowered and Green Lantern flew down, Batman grappling behind him.

Green Lantern and Batman gave a sigh and looked at each other, "Okay, everyone class is over. You have 10 minutes to get to your next class." He shoed the students away. "How many times are we going to have to take these two to the infirmary, Bruce?"

"As you said earlier, John, until they get over their egos then this is what will happen." He gave another sigh, lifting up Nightwing, "It's going to get worse once team leaders are elected and that whole class president election." Batman said.

"Why is Superman so intent on making this like a real school?" Green Lantern asked with a bad tone.

"Probably because when he was in high school, he couldn't those things like play sports or run for president, he was to different." Batman said in a solemn tone. Green Lantern nodded and picked up his niece, "I don't think they need medical treatment, just rest." Batman said.

Green lantern nodded again and following him up to the Gold room dorms. They walked in a placed their trainees in their beds and quietly left the dorm. _It's going to be looooong first semester_. Green lantern thought to himself. He got in the elevator and stood, quietly, next to Batman. They got out once the elevator arrived at the communications bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'on, the Martian man hunter, worked diligently at his usual post, overseeing all communication transmitted to the watchtower. He waved Green Lantern over. "Kat has sent another message." He began typing and then Kat Tui's face popped up.

"Hello again John. You never returned my last call so I decided o take it upon myself to explain Nivira's special abilities to you." The recording began. "You may have noticed that her ring isn't green…"

"Thank you Ms. Obvious." John replied sarcastically.

"Her power, though derived from the lantern core on the Guardian planet, in also fueled by something extra. When the juice from her lantern runs out, unlike the rest of us, she doesn't need to recharge immediately. Her entire being is powered by something outside of the lantern core but we haven't pin pointed it yet." She said seriously.

_Okay what does that have to do with anything? _He thought to himself and then had a flash back to when Nivira had been knocked clear across the floor and into a steel wall. _Although she was motionless and obviously hurt, her ring still managed to keep it's power and protect her._

"I took her on many of my own missions in an effort to advance her training. There was one incident with a Kurgan from sector 6749 where he had completely obliterated her… well that's what it looked like at least. I'd fought bravely to stop it but… it manage to get through me to." She bowed her head, "Nivira woke up and that's when we all saw it, the purple light spewing out of her like a river. Needless to say she defeated the Kurgan and rescued the quadrant. Unfortunately she needed advanced medical care afterwards. All that power over-powered her body."

"We took both her and her ring in for testing but all the results said that nothing was out of the ordinary. Although her ring and her uniform remained that lavender-purple color… she never exhibited that power again for a while." A giant metal block fell down in back of Kat, "Ugh! No again! John, we sent her to you so you can teach her how to control that power in small increments at a time. If she lets it all loose at one time again, we're told that it will overload her body… killing her in the process. Kat over and out!" the screen went blank.

Green Lantern had a most serious look on her face. Frown lines began to form deep crevices in his forehead. He bit his bottom lip, "Well that was the surprise of the century." He said to J'on. _What if I can't teach her how to control her powers, what if she can't control them anyways?_ He began questioning himself.

"John, no one is more capable of teaching her, than you." J'on said, eyes glowing yellow, "You can do it." He finished in a reassuring tone.

Green Lantern flew off. He had no idea where he was going but he needed to go somewhere. He found himself cruising the league-housing bay. _What am I doing here?_ He asked himself stopping in front of a door. He raised a hand to knock on the door but couldn't do it. _She won't help. She's probably still angry with me_. _But I need the help and she's the only one with a bigger ego than Nivira's_. He ranted. He raised his hand again but as he was about to bring it to the door, it slid open and Hawkgirl emerged.

"John?" she said, tilting her head in confusion. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

Green Lantern looked at her for a second, not knowing what to say. "Shayera I need your help with something." He said in a serious tone. A sweat bead dropped down the side of his forehead, "It's my niece."

"Is she okay?" Shayera asked in a hurry.

"Yeah she's fine but…"

"You know, she's an amazing fighter. You sure she's not Thanagarian?" she asked with a laugh.

John laughed, "To my knowledge she has no wings but, I'll let you know if some pop up." He smiled. "I need your help training her."

"I don't have the shift for combat class until next week and…"

"No I mean. Work with her outside of class. Trust me she needs it." He said, trying not to dispel ant information.

"Are you sure you're not just pushing her because she's your niece? I mean she's already a great fighter."

"No, trust me. She needs anger management type of help." He said not realizing what it sounded like. He cleared his throat. "Shayera I didn't mean."

"Oh I know what you meant!" she reached for the panel on the side of the door to lose but John blocked it.

"She could die if you don't help her Shayera. I can't do this by myself!" he finally said. He wasn't angry he almost looked sad.

Shayera gave a sigh, "Why don't you come in and explain exactly what's going on." She said, moving aside so that John could go in. _I don't know if this is a good idea_. She thought to herself. She closed the door and took a seat next to John at her coffee table and they talked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightwing turned and fell off his bed, jerking awake at his face hitting the wooden floor. He pushed his hair back a stared at the alarm clock. I was 3:00 exactly. He slapped himself; _you missed the rest of your classes you idiot… wait_! He said to himself, _this isn't my fault, IT'S NIVIRA'S FAULT! _He ranted. He heard the front door open and he ran out of his room to see who it was.

Raven glided through the front door with her natural bored look. She took a seat on the couch and pulled out a new book. Nightwing tried to sneak passed her to Nivira's room but Raven knew he was there. "How do you know that she's even in there?" Raven asked, never taking her eyes off her book. "I advise that you wait until she wakes up before you start yelling at her again."

"And why is that?"

"Because she contacted me in Adv. Calculus, telepathically, asking me to bring her homework and books up. She said she was a bit under the weather. How she managed to use telepathy is beyond me however."

"Okay so?" Nightwing asked belligerently.

"Well she's really hurt." Raven responded in the same tone as Nightwing just to mock him.

"You said she was under the weather!"

"That's what SHE said but the truth is that…" she was interrupted by Cyborg, who just walked in the door.

"The truth is that she got worked!" he said, "Everybody was talking about it in my class and Green Lantern got pretty pissed when Kid Flash said she was hot. It was pretty funny!"

"It's not funny." Raven said, trying not to get angry. Although she and Nivira had never really talked about anything but books, she preferred her over Starfire any day.

Suddenly Speedy popped in the doorway. Nightwing frowned at his arrival. "Is Nivira here?" he asked. Everyone noticed that he had his hand behind his back and smiled, except for Nightwing, who thought he was a dork. "I thought I would pop in before the mob got here."

"Mob?" Raven asked.

"Yeah there were a bunch of guys in the shop downstairs, buying cards and stuff for Nivira. I didn't know so many knew her."

"They don't!" Nightwing interjected.

"There were also a lot of girls in there screaming something about your favorite color Nightwing."

Nightwing smiled, "Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow and rubbed his hands together. "I'm suddenly feeling under the weather. I'm going to bed." He jumped over the couch and ran back into his room.

Everyone stared at his door for a second with an awkward silence. Speedy walked over to Raven. "So is Nivira okay?"

Raven chuckled a bit, eyes still focused on her book, "Yeah, she's in her room but, she's still sleeping. I'll drop the flowers off if you want." She offered.

Speedy shook his head and smiled, pulling a rose out the bouquet he tried to hide, "I'll take them to her but, here take one for your kindness." He said handing her the rose.

Raven lifted her head and took the rose, "A white rose, the symbol of blank slate. You're a real ladies man aren't you?" she laughed.

"No, I couldn't get her red ones, as she may think I'm coming on to strong and some girl told me that pink ones are, and I quote, "So last year." so I got her the white ones." He laughed. "Well thanks Raven." He said, walking over to Nivira's door. He knocked and remembered that she was sleeping. He opened the door and walked in. _There's a lot of purple in here, almost enough to make you want to go and take a shower._ He laughed.

Nivira lay motionless on her bed, above the covers. Thing only thing that moved was her chest. Speedy placed the bouquet of flowers on her nightstand and looked at her peaceful face. "Get well soon." He whispered, kissing to fingers and placing them on her forehead. He headed back towards the door and left as silently as he came in. He saw two more guys walk in with bouquets of flowers and a group of girl with cards for Nightwing.

Cyborg stood in the kitchen yelling at everyone to wipe their feet when they came in but no one listen. Speedy waved goodbye to everyone and fought his way out of the dorm and back across the hall to his. Bumblebee sat on a couch watching T.V. Wild Card ran out of the kitchen to Speedy and smiled. "Hey, pumpkin. How'd you like to go to that hoedown of a shindig this Friday hm?" she said hitting him on the shoulder.

Speedy cringed and the thought of going with her and the pain she had just inflicted upon his shoulder. He didn't want to turn her down but he couldn't say yes to her without lying. He sighed and placed two hands on her shoulders, ignoring her squeal, "Wild card…" he began, "I-I," he saw her eyes widen and just couldn't turn her down, "I would love to go with you to the dance this Friday." He managed to say without fainting.

"WOO-WEE! We are gonna have a heck of a time at that dance. You just wait you burnin hunk of arrow flingin' man!" she yelled running into her room and slamming the door shut.

Bumblebee began laughing. "I can't believe you!" she yelled to him.

"What it's not like I could have said no." he said, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"What you mean is that you couldn't pass up a quickie. Or you'll just ditch her when something better comes along, right?" she said, flying over to him. "I know how you work Speedy." She told him.

"Well then you should _know_ that I've already said yes to four girls and from knowledge they all want a piece of me." He said in a very proud tone, taking a sip of his soda. "That whole nice guy thing works like a charm."

Bumblebee smirked, "You're gonna get your ass kicked one of these days if you don't cool it Speedy!" she yelled. "Mess with the wrong girl and you are toast!"

Speedy chuckled, "All these girls want it so they're gonna get it!"

"You're worst than Nightwing sometimes, you know that?" Bumblebee said in her usual tone of sassiness and sarcasm.

"Yeah," he got close to her face, "And once I get Nivira, I'll be better than Nightwing!"

"Excuse me?" she asked with a slight head bobble.

"That's right. All I have to do is play this nice guy bit a little longer and, BAM!" he yelled, clapping his hands together causing Bumblebee to jump, "She's mine."

Bumblebee flew back to the couch, "You're in over head with Nivira. You know she's Green Lantern's niece, right?"

"Well that's something we have in common. Green Lantern, Green Arrow. It's perfect!" he said.

Bumblebee frowned, "I don't see you point. They're two totally different Justice Leaguers with nothing in common."

"I'll think of something! Plus the flowers will do most of the work for me." He laughed, taking another sip of his soda. "You're not going to tell on me are you?"

"You know I try to stay out of your business in that department, Speedy!" she yelled.

"Good." He remarked.

_He's going to so get his butt kicked_. Bumblebee repeated to herself, flipping through channels.

Although no one had noticed, Aqualad was listening intently to the conversation that had just taken hold. He went back into his oceanic room and went for a swim. _So now the cards are in my hand_, he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8:20pm-

Nivira sat up in her bed, rubbing her forehead. She opened her eyes and noticed a burst of color around her. _What's with all the flowers? Did I die or something? _She asked herself, getting out of bed. She changed into her normal clothes and tied her, now short, hair up into a ponytail. She picked up the flowers that were on her bed and smelled them. _My favorite flowers are lilacs but daisies will do the trick to._ She laughed, sniffing them again. A card fell out as she pulled them closer to her body. She picked it up and began reading off it. "To a totally bodacious babe and her mad fighting skills. Get well soon. The Flash." She smiled at it and bit her lip.

"Computer! Bring up the number at which to reach a Mr. Wally West." She said to the computer screen on the wall, scrolling through addresses.

"Number found!" the computer said, "Would you like to call."

"Duh!" she said, smelling the flowers again.

"Hello?" a voice said over the phone, "Wally West speaking."

"Hey _Wally_, it's Nivira!"

"Oh! Hey. How'd you get…"

"It's called a phone book." She laughed. "Just calling to say thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"You can thank me properly by letting me take you out to dinner." He said suggestively.

Nivira smiled, "I'll think about but, until then," she made a kissing sound over the phone, "Bye, bye now." She hung up. Laughing as she checked the other flowers.

_Kid Flash, Mundo Kahuna, The Avalanche, Beetle, Snowstorm. Do I even know half these people?_ She questioned. She came across a bouquet of white roses and smiled,_ Speedy so totally rocks for getting me these_. She was about to read the card when a knocking came to her door.

"CRAZY LADY WAKE UP! DINNER!" came an unwelcome voice.

Nivira scoffed, put the card down and opened the door; "You got a problem Nightwing!" she stopped and saw him in regular clothes for once. He was wearing a tight, white under armor with blue jeans, exposing his muscles and their every bulge. Although he was in normal clothes he still had his mask on. She found herself breathing heavily.

Nightwing smiled, "Thought they might shut you up." He said slyly.

"What do you mean?" she was still staring at his abs.

"The bulging muscles that you're staring at." He said sarcastically, he enjoyed taunting her. "Yes, I know I'm sexy."

"Don't play that with me. I know you were checking me out during orientation. Don't lie!" she said in a tone that made Nightwing shiver a bit.

"That was before I knew you were such an ice cold…"

"YOU GUYS, CAN WE PLEASE HAVE A REGULAR, QUIET DINNER FOR ONCE?" Raven yelled. Her temper showed by the dark energy shaping itself around her in the form of flames.

Nivira and Nightwing jumped at her sudden outburst and slowly made their way to the table, hitting each other on the way. They took their normal seats across from each other and everyone began to eat Cyborg's special spaghetti. Like the first night, the only thing that could be heard was the clanking of forks to the bottom of their plates and pages of a book being turned by Raven.

Nivira couldn't glance up Nightwing every so often, _I knew he was built but… why couldn't he just keep on his costume?_ She questioned herself, looking back down at her spaghetti. She played with a meatball when she remembered what Nightwing had said earlier about Speedy. "What did you mean earlier?" she asked Nightwing, still playing with a meatball.

"About you being an ice cold…"

"NO!" she slammed her fork into the table.

"I wish she would stop doing that." Cyborg whispered to Starfire.

"About Speedy being a dog, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, in an increasingly angry tone.

Nightwing leaned over the table close to Nivira's face, "I meant that he has a black book about six inches thick filled with all the girls he's slept with… this year." He said with great pleasure.

Nivira frowned, "Sure you're not just jealous?" she said with an unbelieving tone, raising her eyebrow.

Nightwing smiled and moved back away from her face, "There's something you should see I guess." He said laughing.

Cyborg began laughing, "Your not seriously going to let her in on the joke, are you? He laughed.

Suddenly they all started laughing but Nivira still didn't know why. Nightwing went to his door and called her over. She stayed in the doorway, as she felt uncomfortable walking into his room.

"You can come in.," he said walking over to the nightstand and opening the drawer. He pulled out a large black book and put it on his bed. "Come here!" he yelled.

Nivira looked around. At least I know how he keeps in shape, she thought to herself, looking at his punching bag. She felt a hand grab hers and pull her over to the bed.

Nightwing sat down and opened the book, "See all these names, Speedy is trying to get more than me," he started laughing.

Nivira scoffed, "I don't see what's so funny. You both probably have more STD's than hooker in New York." She said angrily.

Nightwing could do nothing but laugh at her rising temper, "I haven't slept with these girls. Half of them are made up and the other half are names of people I meet in clubs." He closed the book and stood in front of Nivira, his chest touching hers, "Speedy is what we call a man whore. He sleeps with girls like it's clock work and them leaves them, crying, and then when they confront him he acts like nothing happened." He said to her.

Nivira had never noticed before but Nightwing was a good four inches taller than she was but him getting this close was not expected and she backed away a little bit. "So why are you telling me this. I highly doubt that you actually want to help me." She said trying to control her breathing.

Nightwing moved closer again, "You're right," he lowered his head so that he was whispering into her ear, "I just don't want to hear you crying every night!" he laughed.

Nivira was angry enough to slice something in half but quickly surpressed her anger to ask Nightwing a very personal question, "So… you're a virgin?"

Nightwing stood in the doorway, devlish gleam in his eye, "I didn't say all that, now did I?" he laughed as he exited the room.

Nivira stood in the middle of his Japanese styled room and cursed his every being while smirking at his words. _That had to be the most horribly intense moment so far in this house_! She screamed to herself. She slammed Nightwing's door on her way out and went back to her seat. Raven contacted her telepathically. The shock was a bit much at first but Nivira quickly ignored it.

_You okay?_ Raven asked.

_Yeah, but now Speedy is going to have to pay for even thinking about putting me down as another name in his nasty, little black book_. Nivira replied with a devilish look in her eye.

Nivira finished her plate of spaghetti, took it to the sink and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Nivira?" Cyborg asked.

Nivira smiled, "I'm just going out to," she paused, "clear my head. I'll be back in a jiffy." She stepped out the door. She went across the hall to the other dorm and knocked. Bumblebee answered with a puzzled look on her face. "Hey, Nivira, wassup?"

"Where's Speedy?" Nivira asked angrily.

"He's in his room why?"

Nivira walked over to the door with Speedy's name on it and raised her ring hand to the door. With a flash of purple she blew it open. "

Speedy jump out of his bed and grabbed his bow. "Oh, it's you." He said in a relaxed tone, "Get my flowers?"

Nivira smiled, trying to hide what was coming, "Yes and I loved them." She replied sweetly. "But you know what?"

"What?" he asked slyly.

"I DON'T like you!" She made a laser gun with her ring and began firing it in Speedy's room. "You can forget about adding me to your little cluster of girls for this year!" she continued firing the laser.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

Nivira spotted his nightstand and shot at it. A black book flew towards her and she caught it. She opened it and began reading, "Gina Gotesky "The White Russian", Mia Tampos "Brazilian Flame", you're obviously well traveled." She said, turning the laser to the book, "You not calling them back though so I guess you won't miss this much!" she fired, burning the book to a crisp.

Speedy stood in the middle of his scorching room with his jaw dropped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nightwing told me all about you're little competition so consider this my answer about the dance this Friday!" she yelled. Nivira stormed out of the burning room and waved good-bye to Bumblebee. "We still on for shopping this weekend, B?"

Bumblebee laughed, "After you did that, I can only say yes!" she said happily.

They laughed for a little while until Nivira heard Speedy pull out his liquid nitrogen arrows and left. She leaned on their door for a moment and took a deep breath. _That felt good and it went better than I thought it would._ She smiled and went back into her own dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

Everyone had finished eating and took their normal positions after dinner. Cyborg and Nightwing sat on the couch playing video games, Raven was in her room reading her books and Starfire was sitting next to Nightwing and Cyborg trying to understand the complexities, or lack there of, of the video game they were playing. Cyborg turned around and laughed. "You get your "fresh air"?" he asked. "I'm sure you had nothing to do with those blasts we heard next door, right?"

Nivira laughed, "Of course not. Me do something like that."

Nightwing gave Starfire the controller and went over to Nivira, "So your not worried about him ratting you out?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "No. If he does, one he'll look like a snitch and two, that would mean admitting that he almost wet his pants when I busted the door down." She laughed, "And I really don't think he wants to admit that."

Nightwing laughed, "You've got guts, I'll give you that."

"Oh my gosh was that a complement from the great and mighty Nightwing?" she sarcasticly said, bowing.

"Yeah well don't get used to it, kid." He said, using his index finger to cup her chin.

Nivira looked straight up at him and could feel her heart rate increasing again, those muscles! She screamed to herself. She gave a sheepish smile and stepped back from again. "I should go get ready for bed, missed a lot of classes today." She chuckled.

"Yeah me to." Nightwing agreed, remembering that he missed the whole day also. He crossed Nivira as she walked to her room also. His hand was on the doorknob when Nivira called to him.

"Hey, Nightwing…" she began.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me about Speedy." She said with a nod of the head.

Nightwing smiled and nodded back. He said nothing yet he wished he had, but what? He went into his room and fell on his bed. He didn't bother to shower or change he just fell asleep in his regular clothes.

Raven, Starfire and Cyborg sat on the couch, having just witnessed the whole ordeal and looked at each other. "You saw that right?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah."

"Please friends, what are you talking about?" Starfire asked.

"The nod." Cyborg said.

"Nod?" Starfire tilted her head, "What does a simple gesture of the head have to do with anything?"

"No, Starfire it's what the nod meant." Raven said.

"I thought the nodding meant agreement on a subject and the shaking meant disagreement. Are there more meanings?" she asked.

Cyborg and Raven gave deep sighs. Cyborg turned off the video game and retired to his room. Raven did the same. Starfire still sat on the couch with a confused look on her face. "I do not get it." She said to herself.

"GO TO BED STARFIRE!" Cyborg and Raven yelled before going into their rooms and closing the door. Starfire frowned, turned off the lights and flew to her room.

* * *

_OOOooooOOO the "nod"... interesting..._

_Next time... stuff will happen YAYYYYY! What stuff? Well wait to find out!_


	8. Chapter 8

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OMG! This chapter is like OH SNAP!_

_Hahaha enjoy... seriously._

* * *

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Nivira awoke and 6:45 to eat their small but hearty breakfast of waffles and eggs. Eyes half closed and groggy, Nivira made her way to the table. Starfire was already ready for the day as she flew around the dorm trying to raise everyone's spirits. "Awake friends for today is yet another glorious day!" she squealed, turning through the air. Raven and Nivira cringed at the loud ringing of Starfire's voice through their sensitive morning ears.

"Starfire can you please keep it down." Raven asked. Starfire took her seat and slumped in it, still smiling.

Cyborg piled waffles into his plate and sat at the table. He noticed that one person was missing, "Where's Nightwing?" he asked scanning the area.

Raven, Nivira and Starfire shrugged. "I don't know." Shrugged Raven.

"Perhaps he has decided to greet the day by going to his classes earlier." Starfire said with bright eyes.

Everyone gave her a blank stare, "Not likely." Said Cyborg. He looked at the clock and took one last bite of his waffles, leaving nothing on his plate, "Time to go guys." He said, throwing his plate into the dishwasher. "Aren't you going to get dressed Nivira?" he asked.

Nivira was still in her pajamas and hair was still a mess. "Oh," she laughed. She closed her eyes and activated the power of her ring. A giant ball of purple light surrounded her and when it went out she was fully dressed in her costume and hair made to perfection. "Okay now I'm ready." She laughed. She was the first of over to the door, trailing her books along by a purple string. Raven used her powers to carry her book but Starfire and Cyborg fumbled to keep them up. Note to self; go shopping for backpacks this weekend. Nivira thought to herself. She opened the door and flew into something hard.

"Fly much?" remarked the person.

"It's sad that you comment on my flying when your name implies that you're a bird and you can't fly." Nivira scorned Nightwing. She got up and brushed her self off. He was shirtless and had a towel draped over his shoulders and she couldn't help but stare, _Wow_, she said to herself. Something vile had caught her nose, "What's that smell?" she held her nose.

"That's the smell of me working out. You don't get these muscles by sitting around all day." He said, hitting his abs with his fist.

Cyborg emerged from the doorway, still fumbling with his books, "Hey man, you better get ready," he sniffed the air, "but shower first." He laughed.

"I'll meet you in class Cy, just give me a few minutes." Nightwing said, wiping a sweat bead off of his chest with his towel.

"Alright." He said walking to the elevator at the end of the hall, Starfire and Raven following him. Nivira lingered for a bit.

"Can I offer you a little suggestion?" she said sadistically. She reached out a pulled on his ponytail, "When your hair is longer than mine and you're a guy, it's probably to long." She laughed, walking off to join Cyborg in the elevator.

Nightwing gave a small smirk, _to long huh? _He said to himself. _Well we're just going to have to fix that._ He opened the dorm door and walked in, throwing his sweaty towel to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7:20am

Nivira stood in the elevator next to Raven, talking about the book she was currently reading when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Nivira, we need to talk." Said a voice that she really didn't want to hear.

"We don't need to talk about anything! Why?" her temper and attitude were coming out, "Because you're a man whore with more STD's than a medical book!" she finished. The elevator stopped and she got out. She waited for the elevator doors to shut again before taking a deep calming breath. _Who rocks? I do_, she laughed to herself.

Nivira walked into her first class, Myths, Legends and Folklore, and took her seat at the front of the room. Kid Flash tapped on her shoulder, "Hey I heard you and Nightwing completely knocked each other out again!" he whispered.

Nivira turned around, eyes glowing purple, "Hey, your village called me last night and they said they're missing their idiot." She said angrily. She was still a little sensitive on the subject.

Mr. O'Keefe walked in the room and cleared his throat, signaling everyone to quiet down. He began writing on the board. "Yesterday we studied Hydra's but today we will be studying actual people." He put down the chalk and turned around, "Witches or sorceresses are woman with magical powers. Many believe that they don't exist…"

"Yeah, like me." Kid Flash scoffed.

Mr. O'Keefe shot him a look and he slouched back into his chair, " As I was saying, many believe that they do not exist but the truth is that they are out there. Some Believe you are taught magic and some believe that you have to be born with it. The Justice has come across their share of witches and sorceresses. In fact, tomorrow I have scheduled a special chat about them with J'on J'ozz, our friendly neighborhood Martian. He once had him mind taken over by one you know?" he said with enthusiasm.

"And now for a bit of earth history on witches. Have you all heard of the Salem Witch trials?" he asked. No one responded, "Well either you're all brain dead or you haven't heard of it so I'm going to talk about it for the next hour and fifteen minutes. Take notes." He went back to the board and began talking.

Nivira, as well as the rest of the class, stared blankly at his back while he droned on about the Salem witch trials. Nivira could feel herself drifting back to sleep. _Must stay awake, must stay awake…must stay…awake…must_, she hit the desk and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8:35

A loud clash echoed through the classroom causing everyone to jump out of their seats. "Glad you're all awake, so sorry that my teaching is to boring for you." Mr. O'Keefe ranted.

In unison the students sat back down in their seats, "Sorry Mr. O'Keefe." They apologized.

"Yeah well class is over. Read pages 56-78 in you Folklore books and write a small essay on witches that due on Thursday." He yelled over the squeaking of the chairs being pushed in. "AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT TEAM LEADERS AND CLASS PRESIDENT ELECTIONS!" he yelled.

Nivira was out the door and smiling, FREEDOM! She screamed to herself. She thought about going to get a soda but she that Speedy was coming from that way so headed straight for the arena. She saw Cyborg and he waved, "Hey, have you seen Nightwing? He never showed for class."

Nivira shook her head, "I haven't seen him but he's in my next class If he's skipping then I'll tell you okay?" she laughed.

"Cyborg laughed with her, "Okay, see ya later then." He continued walking to his class.

Nivira lingered for a moment; _I can't believe he's skipping on the second day._ She laughed and continued for the arena. Donna ran up beside her and began walking.

"Hey Nivira!" Donna greeted. "You weren't serious about Nightwing being gay, right," she asked.

Nivira began laughing, "Yeah I was just joking. Why?"

Donna gave her a huge smile and then jumped in front of her, "Because I heard that he wants to ask me to the "Big beginnings!" dance and I really think that he's cute! So now when he asks me, I can say yes!" she screamed.

Nivira was silent for a second; eyes wide and her ring began glowing. "He's going to ask you?" she asked, completely forgetting Donna's rant.

Donna stopped jumping and squealing, "Unless you to are a couple or something."

"No, no. I'm happy for you! Oh my gosh!" she said, sounding like a preppy schoolgirl.

They jumped and squealed the rest of the way to the arena and stopped at the large doors. "Okay are you ready? He's probably going to ask you in class so you know just stay cool." Nivira said, trying to be supportive. _Someone gag me with a spoon!_ She screamed in her head.

"Oh my gosh!" Donna screamed.

"What happened to being cool?"

"Oh, right! I'm cool, I'm collected." She said out loud trying to calm herself down. They reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a giant crowd.

"What are they looking at?" Nivira asked.

"I don't know. Lets get a birds eye view." Donna said, flying over the circle of gawking people. "OH MY GOSH!" she screamed once again.

Nivira flew beside her, "What?" she asked. Donna pointed downward. Nivira followed her finger and gasp, "OH MY GOSH!" she screamed. "HE CUT HIS HAIR!"

Nightwing stood in the center of the crowd like a movie star. Girls were all over him and he was enjoying every minute of it. He looked up and saw Nivira hovering overhead, "I decided to do a little trimming." He said coolly as another girl flung herself at him. He ducked and made his way out of the circle, Nivira landing in front of him followed by Donna.

"I can't believe you cut it all off." Nivira smiled, running her hands through his now short hair. "I can actually see your head."

Nightwing laughed, "Yeah, well, the ladies seem to be liking it to. Thanks for the tip, kid." He nudged her chin with a play fist.

Nivira's happy smiled went away and a frown came over her face, "Why do you keep calling me a kid?"

"Maybe because you are one." Nightwing said coldly,

"I'm only a year younger than you so stop calling me that!" she yelled, temper rising. Donna cleared her throat loudly to signal that she was still there. Nivira snapped out of her anger raid, "You remember Donna, right?" She said pulling Donna in front of her.

Nightwing snapped out of his rage and shook Donna's hand, "The girl from the elevator right?"

"Yeah." She giggled.

_Ugh, who giggles?_ Nivira thought to herself.

XXXXX

A winged woman flew over their heads, "Make room, make room!" she yelled to the crowd of giggling girls who were still looking for Nightwing. "I am Shayera Hol, you may know me as Hawkgirl. I will be teaching you all today, not that this class needs teaching because all you do is fight." She mumbled. Pulling out her clipboard she began writing something down, "Okay yesterday Green Lantern split you all into groups of two well I'm switching them around for…" she looked straight at Nivira and Nightwing, "…obvious reasons. From now until Friday, here are the new teams." She flew back into the air with her giant, angelic wings, "Team one, Nivira Stewart and Donna Roy aka. Wonder girl!" she called.

Donna snapped out of her gaze, "Wha-what I'm with who?" he screamed.

"Me." Nivira said behind her. She grabbed Donna's arm and dragged her off to the area with a one on it. The metal cubical walls went up and they waited for the light to turn red.

"I promise to go easy on you, Nivira. You a mere mortal have no chance of beating me." Donna said. Her tone had completely changed from before. She spoke to Nivira, as those she was nothing but dirt.

"So my accusations were right." Nivira retorted.

"About what?"

"About you thinking that by getting to me, I'd help you get Nightwing. This isn't high school, Donna. And you're nothing but an Amazonian princess wanna-be with no hope of winning today's match or Nightwing's hand at the dance. I'll make sure of that." Nivira's tone was icecold by that point. She smiled, tilting her head a bit.

Donna said nothing. She had nothing to come back with after Nivira's bombardment of words. Her anger was rising but was her spirit broken?

OOoooOOOoooOO

"Richard Grayson aka, Nightwing and Speedy, group 10!" Shayera shouted.

_Speedy, huh? Well this should be interesting,_ Nightwing thought to himself. He walked over to area 10 and waited for Speedy to arrive.

Speedy all ready had an arrow out when he reached the ring. Both of them masked and both of them familiar with the others tactics. "Well we've been in this position before except last time you were still sporting green tights." Speedy said. The metal walls came up and caused an echo.

Nightwing laughed, "At least everybody knew I was Robin. By the way are still mistaking you for me now and days?" Nightwing taunted.

Speedy's hand tightened around the arrow, "What's with the new hair cut? Tiered of looking like a girl with that long hair?"

Nightwing laughed again, "Nivira seemed to like it!" Nightwing called back. Speedy's nostrils flared and the light turned green and the buzzer sounded.

Speedy unleashed a barrage of bomb arrows at the Nightwing. The smoke filled the whole cubical and he couldn't see but he didn't care as long as he got Nightwing. _There's no way I missed_, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna flew at Nivira with amazing speedy. "I'm going to show you who's the wanna-be around here!" she yelled. Nivira didn't moved. Donna pulled back her fist and flung it at her.

Donna's fist was aimed straight for Nivira's nose, yet Nivira was still standing, unharmed. Donna pulled her fist back in pain, "What the…"

"It's a shield. Anything you throw at me will be deflected right back at you." Nivira said, tilting her head again.

"We'll see about that." Donna yelled, unleashing a barrage of punches at Nivira's stomach.

"All you're doing is tiring yourself out, Donna." Nivira said. She wound up a punch and fired it straight across Donna's face, sending her back onto the other side. "Aww, don't worry I'll give you two black eyes so you match." She laughed, walking over to her.

Donna got up and kicked her into the air, following up with endless punches. "YOU WON'T WIN!" she shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smoke in cubical 10 was clearing but Speedy still couldn't see Nightwing. "Where'd he…" a metal bar hit him upside the head, pushing him to the floor. Nightwing grabbed all of his arrows and scattered them all over the area.

"Can't do much without your little arrows now can you?" he taunted from depths of the smoke. He knew Speedy couldn't see him and that made the fight all the more easy. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"This!" he slammed his metal Bo into Speedy's back. He slid it underneath speedy and picked him up so that he was standing and repeatedly slammed the Bo into his stomach. Speedy's gasps of pain meant nothing to him, in battle anything goes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna brought her fists together and executed a double hammer fist straight into Nivira's back, sending her plummeting to the floor. Panting, she lowered herself to the floor, "You see," she took in a breath of air, "I am the…" a purple beam of light came out of nowhere and sent her into the wall.

Nivira laughed, "Amazon princess wanna-be. Just thought I'd finish your sentence for you!" she fired a powerful beam at Donna, sending her through the metal wall and into another, and another, and another and… you get the point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Had enough Speedy?" Nightwing asked, halting his onslaught of Bo attacks.

"You dirty son of a…" A purple beam blasted through the wall and with it Donna and Speedy were knocked unconscious.

"Nivira walked in, waving smoked out of her face, "Oops, I didn't mean for the beam that be that hard…" she looked over and saw Nightwing. She looked over and saw Speedy lying underneath Donna, unconscious. "Did I interrupted something?" she laughed.

Nightwing laughed, walked over to her and put his arm around her, "No, he was done anyways." He laughed. "Oh we should really declare the winner." He said pointing at the computer console in the corner.

"Right. Together then?"

"Yeah."

They raised their hands, "I am the Victor!" they yelled in union.

"Voice recognition, Nivira Stewart, Richard Grayson. Congratulations." The computer responded, lowing the cubical walls.

Nightwing put his arm back around Nivira's shoulders, "So what's next for you, kid?"

Nivira frowned, pushing his shoulder off of her, "Stop calling me that!" she yelled.

Nightwing groaned, "Why do you always ruin the moment? We're getting along and them BAM! There you go yelling again." He yelled back at her. They were nose to nose at this point, both of them shouting and pushing each other.

"That's only because you keep calling me a kid! I'm only one year younger than you!" her ring began glowing and it spread to her body. "You wanna settle this."

Nightwing pulled out his Bo staff, "Lets do this, then!"

"HOLD IT!" yelled Hawkgirl, landing in between the two. She held her electrified maze as though she was going to hit somebody, "Now I'm all for beating the snot out of people but right now I need Nivira to come with me." She said, grabbing Nivira's arm. She flapped her large wings and flew out the door, dragging Nivira with her.

"You got lucky this time Nightwing because I was so going to take you down!" Nivira yelled as she was being dragged out of the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They flew into the conference room where Green Lantern was already sitting and waiting for them. Hawkgirl let go of Nivira and took a seat opposite of Green Lantern. Nivira took a seat in the middle and began fiddling with her thumbs. "Okay, am I in trouble or something?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"No." Green Lantern said.

"Okay then why am I here?" she asked in the same tone.

"Because your uncle and I are worried about you." Hawkgirl chimed in.

Nivira raised an eyebrow, "If this is about me messing with the Flash then…"

"NO! It's not about that," Green Lantern quickly put out, trying to avoid any mention of that, "Kat left a message."

"Really? What about?" Nivira's asked quietly. She already knew what was coming, the subject she'd tried to avoid when she first came.

"Kat told me about the Kurgan incident. Why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked in a very parental tone.

"Slip my mind." She said non-caringly.

"That power is dangerous! If you don't get it under control you could end hurting innocent people around you as well as yourself!" Green Lantern yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

Nivira stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, copying her uncle, "That power saved a quadrant from a very dangerous Kurgan, or maybe you forgot, Kurgans are on the top ten dangerous intergalactic creatures list!" she yelled in his face, "Yeah, I was hospitalized but I saved everyone up there that I loved. I don't see why everyone's tripping over themselves trying to find out where the power comes from and how to control it!" Her face was turning red. She never thought that she'd be yelling at her uncle like this. They've had their disagreement or two while she had been there but this was just over the top. She bowed her head and sat back down in her seat, "I can't call upon the power, something has to provoke it. It's a gift and I wish everyone would just chill out. I'm fine, everyone is fine!" she finished.

"Nivira I…"

"Just drop it Uncle J, there's nothing you can say right now, okay." She gave him a final glance, stood up and headed out the metal sliding doors.

Nivira wasn't even half way down the hall when Hawkgirl flew next to her. She didn't talk but she kept pace with Nivira. They walked in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Shayera took a deep breath but was cut off but Nivira's words, "I know he's just trying to look out for me, ya know."

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" Shayera asked, smiling.

"Call it teenage intuition." Nivira laughed.

Shayera sighed, "Look, I know I'm not the compassionate type but you've got a gift for bashing head and I like that," she laughed, Nivira joining her, "But, if you need someone to talk to I'm here?"

Nivira smiled, "Thanks and likewise."

Shayera tilted her head, "Huh?"

"Oh please, I saw the way you spoke up for Uncle J in that conference room. It was like you two were synchronized or something." She laughed and looked at a clock on the wall, "Well I should be getting to lunch. Nice talking to you Ms. Hol." She said flying off.

"Call me Shayera and you won't have any classes after lunch. Students, as well as Justice League members failed to see the importance of the math courses so we're redoing everyone's schedules!" she called after her.

Nivira smiled, _YES! NO MATH!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lunchroom was crowded beyond the number of tables available so there were a lot of people hovering and eating their food. Nivira got in the lunch line, grabbed a metal tray, and began grabbing food. _OH! Cheeseburger! FRIES! PUDDING! MY FAVORITE!_ She screamed to herself, grabbing the plates and cups of pudding. She reached the end of the line and looked around for somebody she knew.

"Hey." Came a voice from above.

Nivira looked up, "Hey Rae." She called, flying upwards. "Couldn't find a spot?"

"No I just didn't want to eat with Beast boy." Raven said sarcastically. She sat cross-legged holding her plate up with her powers and a book in one hand.

Nivira held out her ring and formed a purple table, "This should make things easier." She laughed. "Oh did you hear they're taking out some of the classes which means they'll have to redo our schedules, which means no school for the rest of the week! WOO!" Nivira cheered.

Raven looked at her like she was crazy, "What are you talking about?" she asked, shaking her head, "You're becoming another Beast boy."

"Ding," the intercoms called, "Attention students, attention students, after this lunch break you will not have anymore classes, feel free to scream now."

The lunchroom filled with the screams of overjoyed students, it made Raven happy she was hovering above them, as the sight of trays flying across the room was not appealing to her. "Ahem, you will turn in your old schedules and take the rest of the week off while we redo them. Feel free to do whatever it is you teenagers do." The intercom buzzed again and it was off.

Nivira raised an eyebrow at Raven in triumph, "Am I still like Beast boy?"

Raven chuckled, "Fine you were right." She turned a page in her book.

Nivira opened up her pudding cup, took her spoon and shoveled in three huge blobs of vanilla pudding goodness, "Shoowassuppwishnishwingsjsdfgs?" Nivira asked, pudding spraying from her mouth and onto the people below.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Swallowing, Nivira tried the sentence again, "So what's up with you guys and Nightwing? I know you guys were once a team and everything but… why is everyone so uptight now?"

Raven flipped through another page, "It's a long story."

"We don't have class any time soon."

Raven sighed and closed her book, "About three years ago, back when both Teen Titans and Titans East were still together, a series of bad events ensued." She took a bite of her apple, "The peak of those incidents included my birthday."

"Was the cake bad or something?" Nivira asked, not intentionally trying to be funny.

"If only that was it. Lets just say, my father made an unscheduled appearance. But that wasn't all a man by the name of Slade came back to—he was Robin's arch foe… if you want to call him that." Raven looked up and noticed that Nivira had made a recliner chair with her ring and was sipping hot cocoa, "This wasn't meant to be story time!" she flared.

"Sorry, sorry! Continue please."

With a sorrowful sigh Raven did, infact, continue, "Even though we defeated my father and saved the entire planet, Robin wasn't satisfied." Again she heaved in a breath, "Shortly after the Trigon, my father, attack he announced that he was leaving the team in search of Slade and he wasn't coming back without Slade being dead… for sure. I begged him not to go, because we share a bond but he left anyway. That's when he ceased being Robin and became Nightwing." She finished.

Nivira looked at her with soft eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I mean we're all back together now so…"

"Wait a second… did you say bond?" Nivira said completely interrupting Raven, "You got a thing for him don't you?"

Raven blushed a deep red, "No, well not now at least. We tried having a relationship before but it just didn't work out. We may share a bond but not the bond you're thinking of."

"You sure?" Nivira raised an eyebrow.

Raven laughed, "Yeah. Wait, you're asking a lot of questions about Nightwing. You sure you're not the one with feeling for him."

Nivira looked down at her arm, "Would you look at the time, I gotta go."

"But you're not wearing a..." Before Raven could finish her sentence Nivira was zooming off, purple streak behind her. Raven could only chuckle as she continued reading her book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nivira!" someone called to her from down below. "Stop so we can talk!"

"Why do you continue to bother me, Speedy?" Nivira said, flying faster. She didn't want to talk to him after last nights little room raid. An arrow flew up next to her and exploded into a net, causing her to fall.

Speedy caught her before she hit the ground but that wasn't going to make her any happier. "You weren't going to be just another name is that book, Nivira, I swear!" he put her down and took of the net. She looked really pissed off and like she didn't believe him, "Okay, fine, at first you were but then I did some thinking, before you came and burned my room down, and I discovered that I really like you!"

"Yeah, yeah, feed me another one. Let me make this easy for you because you don't seem to be getting the picture. I DON'T LIKE YOU! You sicken me! When I think of you I fell nauseous and have to go to the bathroom, okay!" she yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightwing had finished his lunch and was heading back towards the dorms. He rounded the corner and stopped, _I see she just can't control that temper of hers_. He said to himself, watching Nivira yell at Speedy. He laughed as she poked him in the chest, curse words spewing from her mouth like a pirate.

"If you don't mind, Speedy, I would really like to just forget what happened." She said walking off. Speedy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I can't do that, Nivira. I told you, I really like you and those feeling aren't going away." He said, pulling her into his arms.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_What the hell? I can't hear anything anymore! What happened to the yelling,_ Nightwing asked himself, trying to get a better view of everything from his corner. He moved quickly to an indentation in the wall so that he was closer to them. He saw the hug and swallowed hard, _Nivira?_

"Get off of me!" Nivira screamed, pushing Speedy away from her, "I want nothing to do with you." She said, walking into the elevator.

Speedy stood there, staring at the elevator doors shut and frowned, "You can come out now."

Nightwing laughed hysterically, "Tough break, man." He put a hand on Speedy's shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better, you still have Wild Card to fall back on."

"Screw you!"

Nightwing made a fake pouting face, "Aww poor Speedy." He laughed all the way into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The elevator reached the twenty-third floor and Nightwing stepped out, still laughing. He ran into something and looked down. Nivira stood in front of him, eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked.

"Do you honestly think I didn't see you back there?" she asked, with a light chuckle.

Nightwing laughed, "Okay I'm sorry."

"Good, you should be! But you can make it up to me." She smiled.

"How?"

"By coming for a walk through the terrarium with me. We've been here two days and I've yet to fully explore the Gold floor."

"But I hate plants! They're so boring." Nightwing groaned.

"Do you honestly think I care what you think?"

"No."

"Good, then lets go!" she said happily, grabbing Nightwing arm and dragging him to the terrarium. Before they even reached the doors she could smell the fresh scent of flowers.

Nivira pranced through the doors and skipped all around looking at the flowers. _Well this is a change in attitude_, Nightwing thought to himself, slugging behind her. _Apparently to calm rouge Nivira you should give her flowers_. He laughed.

"Oh, Nightwing look at these!" Nivira called to Nightwing, who was sluggishly making his way up the row of flowers. "These are called "Corinthian Roses." She said reading from the tablet in front of the flowers, "Their red-ish petals and scent are used as aphrodisiacs on many planets."

"Great!" Nightwing said sarcastically, not looking at the flowers.

"Will at least smell them?" Nivira asked in a desperate attempt to get him into the spirit of things.

Nightwing bent over and took a tiny whiff of the flowers. "Well?" Nivira asked

"They smell nice I guess." He shrugged.

"Ugh! You could have at least faked it!" she laughed. "Oh! Here's something that might interest you!" she dragged him over to another section. "The…"

"Venus fly trap. I know this one."

"It's one of the only carnivorous plants on earth. It's a descendant of the Death Roots of Omicron Persiei eight, you know?"

Nightwing laughed, "What are you a botanist or something?"

"No. While I was still in training, one of my missions took me to a planet called Gardenia where they had ever plant from every solar system. It was pretty cool." She said with a smile.

"So what's your favorite flower?" Nightwing asked, walking next to her.

"Lavender, I love Lavenders." Nivira said.

"I can only imagine why, it's not like your room is lavender or that your costume has lavender on It." He sarcastically said causing Nivira to laugh.

"Whoa!" Nivira said as they came upon a giant rose looking flower. "The Gargantuan splash, it says that this plant only grows in remote tropical climates with high humidity all year round." Nivira read. She turned around to see why Nightwing was so silent and found that he was just staring at her. "Nightwing… what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" she asked. He didn't answer, "Nightwing?" she began waving her hands in front of his face. "Night…huh?"

Nightwing grabbed one of her hands, just holding it in his for a second. He stared straight into her eyes, moving closer and closer to her face. He reached up with one of hands and caressed her cheek with it.

_What is he doing? Why is he doing this? _Nivira asked herself, breathing steadily increasing, _Is he going to…I mean…oh my gosh!_

Nightwing continued to lower his head to hers. _What's going on? I can't stop myself_. He thought to himself. His lips barley brushed hers and he pulled back.

Both of them were in awe. Nivira's eyes were wide and Nightwing just couldn't believe what just almost happened. "I-I'm sorry Nivira but I gotta go!" he said running out of the terrarium.

_Okay, that was awkward_, she thought to herself, still staring at the giant plant in front of her. _Tonight is going to be very interesting._ She continued her tour of the terrarium, taking up as much time as possible before she had nothing else to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightwing stormed through the dorm door and slammed it shut. Raven sat on the couch, reading yet another book. She turned around quickly when she heard Nightwing breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" she asked, putting down her book and walking over to him.

He was flustered, "I-I…"

"You…?"

"I need to talk to Bruce!" he yelled in her face and stormed back out of the dorm.

Raven stood there, a bit confused, "Well you didn't have to yell." She said floating back over to her book, "Strange roommates." She sighed but then took a great intake of air as that bond with Nightwing kicked in. She sensed his anxiousness and raised an eyebrow, _Odd_.

* * *

_MUHAHAHAHAHA! The almost kiss! Did you love it or no? Eh?_

_Reviews please?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**In the terrarium**_

Nivira was still shocked and surprised by Nightwing's actions and she could no longer avoid going back to the dorms as she had seen ever plant available from A to Z. She took a deep breath and let it go, _Time to face the music._ She said to herself placing a hand on the golden door handle. She pulled the glass door open and a gust of air graced her face, pushing her hair back a bit. Closing the door behind her she saw her dorm door. _Okay all I have to do is walk in and run to my room. That way I can't say anything to the others and I can regain my sanity_. She walked closer to the door, _Walk in then run to my room, walk in then run to my room._ She continued to repeat. The door was right in front of face yet she couldn't open it.

Nivira looked over to the elevator and smiled, remembering something said earlier. I can always talk to Hawkgirl, right? She asked herself. She ran to the elevator and punched in the numbers for the floor Hawkgirl was on. The elevator music annoyed her and she blasted the speaker box with her ring. _Damn thing! _She thought to herself, smiling.

_**The communications bay**_

Nightwing wade is way up to J'onn, the Martian Man hunter, and rocked back and forth on his heels trying not to seem like something was wrong. "So…J'onn?" Nightwing said.

J'onn sighed, typing on his keyboard, "You're sweating, panting and your heart rate is up. I'm guessing that you need to talk to Batman." He inquired, not looking away from the screens around him. Nightwing didn't say anything but J'onn already knew the answer to his question. "Well, he's not in the tower. You can reach him from the computers in your dorms or by regular cell phone."

Nightwing exhaled, "Fine. Thanks J'onn." He yelled jumping back down to the main floor. He rubbed the back of his head and frowned_, I have no choice_, he thought to himself, _I'm gonna have to go back to the dorm._

_**Justice League Housing Floor**_

Nivira finally reached Hawkgirl's door and paused. She had every intention of talking to her but she didn't know what to say. "Am I supposed to be like, Hi Shayera, I was in the terrarium a few minutes ago and HAHA Nightwing decided to ALMOST kiss me. Just thought I'd run it by you! Okay I'm gonna go now!" she said to herself out loud, making strange movement with her arms.

"Well that's one heck of a story." A voice said from behind her. "Why is it that every time I open my door it's either you or your uncle standing In front of it?" she laughed.

Nivira whirled around and gave an embarrassed smile, "Didn't know I had an audience." She laughed, "Earlier, you said I could talk to you well…"

With a yawn Shayera ruffled her wings, "Come on in." She gestured.

Nivira took another deep breath in relief and walked in. The Justice League housing rooms weren't as big as the student's dorm rooms but it felt much cozier in Nivira's book. She took a seat at the small coffee table in the corner and fiddled with her thumbs.

"You drink coffee?" Shayera asked, holding up a mug of freshly brewed.

"No. It stunts your growth." Nivira said, trying not to seem completely child-like.

"So, you want to elaborate on what your so worked up about?" Shayera asked, sitting at the table with her.

Nivira frowned, "Honestly, I don't know. I mean Nightwing is…" she searched for the right words to say, "Physically appealing but we really don't know each other outside of fighting in the ring and the flaring arguments we have in the dorms."

Shayera nodded, "So, if you two are always arguing… and I've seen you two argue, then how did you two end up in a terrarium together?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I-I asked him to come with me." She chuckled, "It was nice, you know, just us… and the gardeners. We didn't fight the whole time we were in there." She said, reminiscing.

Shayera sighed, "If you like him then you should go for him before some vixen comes and sweeps him away from you." She said with an almost bitter tone.

"I don't like Nightwing like that! He's egotistical, cocky, inconsiderate…"

"But you like him, right" Shayera raised an eyebrow, not breaking her stare.

"Hey you can't use that whole eyebrow thing on me! I invented that… I don't like him like that! Stop staring… stop it… **STOP**!"

"Then say it!"

Nivira stood up abruptly, walked over to the door and hit it with her fist. She mumbled something under her breath that Shayera couldn't make out.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Hawkgirl teased.

"I… li-like…" she took a deep breath and hit the door again, "Nightwing."

"Now put it together."

"I like Nightwing." Nivira said, a tear running down her cheek. It's not that she was sad it's just that opening up to someone like that after a long time of hiding her feeling was hard, putting a mental strain on her brain. She hit panel that opened the door, "Glad we had this talk, Shayera."

Hawkgirl laughed, "Anytime. You're a good kid, just a little rough around the edges." She smiled.

Nivira laughed, "Like my uncle, right?"

"Yeah, just like him." Shayera found herself saying with a certain light, airy tone.

Nivira walked out of the room, door closing behind her. Somehow she felt relieved that she was able to talk to someone like that. Her emotions were something she feared most of the time but she felt safe with Shayera. _Now what?_ She asked herself, going into the elevator. She pushed in level twenty-three and waited, no elevator music to be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Elevator stopped at the Level 5, Communications bay, and the doors opened. Nightwing's masked eyes widened and he stepped in slowly. "Hey." He said glancing quickly over at Nivira who was pushing herself into a corner.

"Hey." She quickly said back.

Neither of them knew what to say. There was only one thing on their minds and the elevator wasn't it. "So you wanna talk about it?" Nivira asked.

"Nope." Nightwing quickly responded. "I think it would be best if we didn't tell anyone about what happened in there."

Nivira inhaled, "Yeah me to."

The elevator stopped at level twenty-three after what seemed to be an eternity to Nightwing and Nivira. The walked in the door, silently and went to their rooms, not acknowledging that they had company over for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightwing closed the door behind him as quietly as he could and went over to his computer. "Call Bruce Wayne!" he shouted at the computer.

"Calling in progress." The computer voice said back to him.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered the phone but it wasn't Bruce.

"Alfred, where's Bruce?"

"Ah, Master Richard, Master Bruce is currently at a benefit gala for orphaned children but I will tell him that you called." Alfred said in his old English accent.

Nightwing sighed, "Okay. See you Alfred." He said turning the connection off. He jumped into his bed. _What would Bruce say at a time like this_? He asked himself.

_If you kissed this girl then you might as well try and get to know her better_, he thought Bruce would say to him. _Don't run, stay there and wait for her to give you a signal_.

"What kind of signal damnit?" Nightwing yelled into the air. _How am I supposed to understand what a playboy superhero tells me to do when it comes to women. They're complicated and the old man speaks in code._ He ranted, pressing a pillow to his face.

_**12:30 dorm room**_

Nightwing sat on the couch eating popcorn and watching T.V. Nivira slipped out of her room for a midnight snack, as she had no dinner. "Want some popcorn?" Nightwing asked, causing Nivira to jump and hit her head on the counter in the kitchen.

"Ouch!" she rubbed her head. "There better be butter on that popcorn." She said, walking over to the couch. Nightwing held up the bowl and she took a few pieces, "What are you watching?"

"Nothing in particular, just flipping through the channels."

"Mind if I flip with you?" she asked, jumping over the couch and landing next to him.

Nightwing laughed, "No I don't mind."

It was dark except for the light from the T.V. Nightwing flipped through the channels until he reached a horror film. "Oh, I love this movie." He said.

_Oh, I hate scary movies_, Nivira said to herself. Shielding her eyes as the monster on the screen corners a young female in a barn house.

"I'm going to eat you brains!" the monster said, reaching for her with his giant claws of death

"NOOOOOOOOO" the woman cried out.

Nivira jumped and Nightwing laughed at her, "You're not scared, are you? He teased.

"So what if I am?" Nivira scorned, hands shaking. Nightwing put a blanket over her shoulders and she saw that he was wearing nothing but pajama pants. "Sure you won't get cold?" she laughed.

Nightwing yawned, "No, the muscle keeps me warm." He said.

Nivira yawned and got ready to say something but sleep took hold of her and she fell into his chest, still wrapped in the blanket. Nightwing jumped a little at her falling asleep there but quickly got used to it. He turned off the T.V and fell asleep, yet the same sentence continued to run through his mind, _Must stay calm, must not get excited!_

* * *

_WOOT! Mmmkay... according to my sources (brain) there will be another chapter like this that does somemore character devoloping as wll as character relations building..._

_So far you've seen some Cyborg/Bumblebee, Nivira/Speedy (but thats over... for now) hinting at Raven/Nightwing and Nivira/Nightwing... (OH GEEZE... how i'm pulling that one off, i have no clue) uhh... there was some Speedy/Wild Card references (but he REALLY doesn't like her)_

_Soon you shall find out what Nivira is really doing up there, who sent her!!! MUHAHAHA! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Muhaha! More for your viewing... reading pleasure. Uhh... hmmm...there's nothing to say before hand sooo..._

_... enjoy!_

* * *

"Well this is unexpected." Came voice from behind Nightwing's eyelids. He tried to get up but there was something on him, something breathing.

"Huh?" Nightwing asked, eyes fluttering open. The lounge light made his eyes sting and he looked down. "Nivira? What the…" he looked up and saw Cyborg standing over him. His eyes widened, _this must look so wrong_, he thought to himself.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow, smiled and said nothing; he was already going through possibilities of the situation. He gave a little laugh and crossed his arms.

"Cy, man, this is not what it looks." He said, squirming from underneath Nivira, causing her to jerk awake. "We were watching a movie and… she fell asleep on me."

Nivira stood up rubbing her eyes, "Don't try and pin this on me. It's not like you told me to get off or anything." She groggily said. "Waddup, Cy." She greeted, finally realizing whom Nightwing was talking to.

Cyborg just laughed. "Hey, Nivira. Look man, I don't care what went down with you two, but at least you're getting along."

Nightwing scoffed, "Yeah whatever."

Nivira walked over to the kitchen and waved Cyborg over, "I'll help you with breakfast today." She offered.

Cyborg patted Nightwing on the shoulder, still laughing and went into the kitchen. "Waffle time!" he yelled, grabbing the flour, milk, eggs and vanilla extract from the cupboard. Nivira turned up the stereo to play The Queen and I by Gym Class Heroes.

"Hey who are these guys?" Cyborg asked, shaking his metal behind to the music.

"Gym Class Heroes, I heard their song when I stopped on the way here and brought the CD. They're totally alternative!" she squealed.

"They're really good! You wanna check out my CD collection? I brought it with me." Cyborg squealed.

_Oh my gosh, she's a Cyborg music clone!_ Nightwing said to himself, eye twitching at their horrible dancing in the kitchen and waffle batter flying everywhere. He sighed, stretched and went into his room.

Cyborg began singing to the song, getting the words wrong, but singing nonetheless which Nivira laughed at. Raven stepped out of room and saw then dancing. _How did I get stuck with these people?_ She asked herself, walking back into her room and going back to sleep. Starfire zoomed into the kitchen and began dancing above them.

"Please friends, why are you shaking your "groove thangs" as Cyborg often says." Starfire asked, mimicking their movements.

Nivira laughed and flung a waffle into plates, "We shake our groove "thangs" because it's fun and the song is good." She told Starfire.

"BOO-YA!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire laughed and continued dancing.

The CD ended and the finished the waffles. In all the dancing they had no idea that they had made so many. Starfire set the table and placed the plates of waffles in everyone's place.

"Why don't we invite the GB's over, since we have so many waffles and I really don't think we could eat that much." Nivira said to Cyborg.

"Speak for yourself." Cyborg laughed.

Nivira raised an eyebrow and nudged him, "I'm sure Bumblebee would love to come over." She said in a sly voice.

Cyborg blushed all over and grabbed the phone, "Should I call or you?" he asked, squeezing the phone.

Nivira laughed, taking the phone from him. She dialed the number for the other Gold dorm and waited for an answer. There was a click and Bumblebee answered.

"Hello?" Bumblebee asked.

"BB, girl!" Nivira said happily.

"Yo, Nivira. What's up."

"Well we were having a little to much fun making waffles this morning and made to many. So Cyborg," Nivira paused as Cyborg began blushing again, "Cyborg wanted to know if you would like to come over and…" there was a knock at the door. "Hold on B." she said walking over to the door. It flung open and Beast boy, Bumblebee, Wild Card, Aqualad and Speedy stampeded in.

"Well that was fast." Nivira said to the herd, hanging up the phone.

"We love Cyborg's cooking." Bumblebee winked.

"Yeah, partially because Bumblebee can't make toast." Beast boy interjected. Bumblebee slammed his face into the table. "Wench!" he mumbled.

"EXCUSE ME!" she flared up.

"Nothing," beast boy whimpered.

Starfire finished setting the plates, "Friends, I will now go get the sleeping friends and inform them that the early morning meal is ready." She said in her sweet tone. She flew to Ravens door and knocked. "Friend Raven, your breakfast is ready!"

The door swung open, slowly, and Raven floated out. She had obviously been meditating because she was still chanting. Starfire smiled and happily went over towards Nightwing's door. "Friend Nightwing, your breakfast is ready." There was no answer. "Nightwing?" Starfire said again.

The door flew open, "Sorry star." Nightwing said, running out of his room. A river of humid, hot air following him. His hair was wet and he was still trying to buckle his belt. He wore a black band T-shirt that read Family Force 5 on it and a pair of slack blue jeans with black and blue skater shoe underneath. Needless to say he looked good. He came to the table and took a step back. "Whoa everybody's here." He said, slightly shocked and took a seat.

He could feel Speedy's stare burning a hole in his head and he liked that he was so mad, it made him calm. "Hey guys, when exactly did you come over?" he asked.

"Few minutes ago." Bumblebee said.

"Apparently you have some waffles that need to be rustled!" Beast boy said in a southern voice, changing into a bull and then back into himself.

"ALRIGHT! Now that everyone is here we can eat!" Nivira shouted. Everyone took their seats and grabbed some waffles off the plate as she walked around, Cyborg grab the most. Nivira took the left over waffles and coated them in maple syrup.

There was no silence with the others there but they had nothing to talk about. Cyborg raised his head from his waffle slaughter and swallowed. "So I woke up a bit early today and you know what I saw?" he said looking at Nightwing and Nivira. "I saw…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Nightwing and Nivira yelled in unison, leaping from their seats and shoving more waffles into his mouth.

The others watching frowned in confusion. "What is blazes is wrong with you two?" Wild card finally spoke. She had been staring at Speedy the whole morning and with her milk being spilt she snapped out of it.

Raven simply rolled her eyes and pulled a book out of her cloak. _Once again, how did I get stuck with these people?_

Nightwing laughed sheepishly, got off the table and sat down, "I didn't want Cy, to talk on an empty mouth." He scratch the back of is head I embarrassment. Nivira just sat there twiddling her thumbs and shifting her eyes, this went on for a good five minutes when Bumblebee decided to speak up.

"Hey, Nivira," Bumblebee began, "Since we have the week off, a lot of people are going to actually get clothes to dress up for the dance coming up so I was thinking that we should go to like Tokyo and get the cutest outfits ever!" she squealed.

"That's a great idea but, why Tokyo?" Nivira asked, chewing on some waddles.

"Because everybody else is going to London and this way the Gold dorm is going to be setting the bar." She raised an eyebrow.

Nivira stood up and wiped a fake tear, "Bumblebee, where have you been all my life?" she fake cried. "I love the way you think girl!" They both squealed and began jumping around.

"So what about you guys? Coming?" Bumblebee asked to the others.

"Definitely!" Beast boy and Aqualad said.

"I'm up for it if Speedy is!" Wild Card said, moving closer to Speedy.

"Whatever." Nightwing and Speedy said at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Boo-ya! We're going to Japan!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven closed her book and looked up at the jumping duo, "We can't go, none of us can."

"What do you mean Rae?" Cyborg asked.

Raven stood up, "Everyone is going to London because that's where the Justice League wants us to go. I'm sure Bumblebee knew that already." She gave her a smile.

"That where the genius comes in. The Titan cruzers are still functional. All we have to do is go to London with everybody else, call the cruisers, high-tail it to Japan, shop and then go back to London so no one realized we're gone."

"Yeah! That might just work. Good going Bee." Cyborg said, causing her blush and giggle.

Nightwing sighed, "Do you honestly think the Justice league won't notice two ships coming at them?" he raised an eyebrow, the cruisers aren't that loud but they're loud enough for Superman to hear them." He said solemnly. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Well that was my plan for today." Bumblebee shrugged. "Have any idea's, Nivira?"

Nivira licked her lips and smiled, "Just one but, it's a long shot. If it works we can take our own vehicles and we'll have more time in Japan." She said excitedly. "Bumblebee, Starfire, Wild Card and Raven I need you to come with me!"

The three nodded and followed her. They ran into her room, leaving the boys confused and to wash the dishes.

"Umm… what just happened?" Beast boy asked.

"We got stuck with the dishes, that's what just happened." Nightwing said in a glum tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay ready?" Nivira asked, chewing on a piece of gum.

"Do we really have to be dressed like this?" Raven replied, looking down at the clothes Nivira picked out for them. They all wore black, which Raven loved. Unfortunately they were black leather tube tops. For bottoms Raven wore a pleated leather mini with calf high boots. She felt so uncomfortable and hid behind Bumblebee, who wore the same thing. Starfire and Wild Card wore vest over their tube tops and the got pants. Nivira's outfit was the only one that wasn't bad.

Nivira wore a messenger cap, a purple cameo tank top and black jeans that were tucked into her combat boots. Raven scoffed, "How come you get the normal clothes?"

Nivira laughed, "Because I'm the one making the plan, just get in position!" she said, slight pleasure in her voice. "Plus I just wanted to see you face." She began laughing.

"Why YOU!"

"Shh, I'm calling." Nivira shushed her.

The Flash appeared on the screen, "Oh, well hello there?" he greeted Nivira in a seductive tone, "I think you enjoy calling me."

Nivira laughed, "You know me, just gotta talk!"

"So can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. My friends and I don't want to go to London for shopping, we wanna go to Tokyo and I was wondering if you could give you special permission." She said, trying to sound like a damsel in distress.

The Flash swallowed hard, "I don't know if I can…"

"PLEASE!" Bumblebee, Wild Card and Starfire pleased, appearing in the screen. Raven didn't even bother.

The Flash nearly fainted, they were a totally surprise. He swallowed again, "Okay! But you guys are gonna have to go before all the others. Meet me in the docking bay at 2:00 to prep your transportation. Don't tell anyone that I'm doing this or the big guy will crush me."

Nivira popped back in the screen, "Thank you!" Nivira blew a kiss at the screen and turned it off. She turned around and saw Bumblebee and Wild Card smiling at her. "What? Stop staring! Staring leads to trouble!"

"Nivira do you not realize what you've just done?" Bumblebee said franticly.

"No. All I did was get us a way to Tokyo, no big deal." She said, picking out a pair of sunglasses from her drawer.

"Girl, you have found a loop hole to all the rules. The Flash digs you so he'd do anything for you!" Bumblebee said jumping around like before.

Nivira turned around, "Listen, Bee you can't take this to seriously, okay? Me and the Flash are just friends and if you tell anyone otherwise I'll put you in the arena and take you down myself, understood?" Nivira said angrily. She wasn't in love with the Flash but exploiting him was just not in her plan.

Bumblebee backed away from her, waving her hands in the air, "Okay, okay, calm down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dudes, I will never wash another dishes again!" Beast boy whimpered, looking at his pruned hands.

"You only washed two and they were forks you big baby. Aqualad did most of the work." Nightwing laughed, drying off the last of the dishes. They had managed to form an assembly line of sorts where Aqualad would wash, Speedy and Nightwing would dry and Cyborg would put the dishes away.

"So you guys figure out who you want to be you team leader yet?" Aqualad asked, swirling some water around a dish.

Cyborg laughed, "Who else would we pick besides Nightwing?" he said, catching the plates being thrown at him and putting them away.

"What did Nivira say about that?" Speedy asked, trying to dry faster that Nightwing.

"Honestly we haven't discussed it yet as a group. But she doesn't have enough experience to lead a team yet." Nightwing said with a smug tone. He had the experience so why should the decision even be an issue, right?

"I heard her and Frostbite talking. Apparently Nivira plans on running for class president to." Beast boy chimed in.

Nightwing began laughing, "President? Nivira? Who would vote for her?" he didn't mean to sound cocky but that the way it came out.

"I would." Speedy said,

"That's probably because you're obsessed with her!" Aqualad laughed. "You know he has pictures of her on his wall?" he told everyone.

Nivira's door opened slowly and she stepped out, digested look on her face, "Well that's disturbing. I don't even remember posing for any pictures." She said frowning.

Speedy turned his attention to his drying and Aqualad started laughing again, "That's because he takes then when you're not looking!"

Nivira made gagging sounds and looked at the clock. It read 1:00pm and she became serious. "Okay I got us a way into Tokyo without getting in trouble but you guy's gotta be ready by 1:45 so we can get to the landing bay, where we will meet our correspondent." She smiled, feeling like a spy.

Bumblebee, Starfire, Raven and Wild Card emerged from Nivira's room dressed in their costumes again. "Alright everyone it's changing time!" Bumblebee shouted. Beast boy, Aqualad, Speedy, and Wild Card followed her out and into their dorm.

Nightwing was already dressed in his regular earth clothes and Cyborg would just use his holo-rings to assume his identity as Victor Stone. Raven quickly changed into a black tank top, black pants and black Pumas. Starfire changed into a green sundress with fluffy pink sandals. Using the power of her ring, Nivira changed into a black pleated mini skirt, purple sweater vest with white, thin long sleeve skirt underneath but you could see a sliver of her dark skin at the bottom of the shirt which added sex appeal. She decided to add a pair of black and lavender skater shoes just because she loved them. She kept her long hair this time, instead of making it short, and tied it into a ponytail, allowing her bangs to hang messily to the sides. The others came through the door just as the clock turned to 1:30 and as a group they all headed toward the landing bay.

While in the elevator Raven brought up a point that no one else thought of. "Since we can't use our powers and fly, how are we getting around in Tokyo?" she asked.

"Well, I brought the T-car with me, and that can fit me and 4 other people."

"Called it!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Me to!" yelled Wild card.

"Yeah me two." Raven and Aqualad said at the same time, causing them both to blush.

"Well that does it for my group!" Cyborg said happily, "What about you guys."

"Brought my bike with me." Nightwing said, trying not to sound cocky.

"Me to." Said Speedy.

"Since when do you have a motorcycle?" Nightwing got in his face.

"Since I made one with my bare hands!" Speedy yelled, holding up his hands in triumph. Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

Everyone looked at Beastboy, as he was awfully quiet. He held his head up, "I BROUGHT MY AMAZING MOPED!" he yelled as though he had just conquered something.

The Elevator doors opened and they entered the landing bay. The vehicles didn't seem to end for miles. Nightwing turned at saw some sort of computer sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "I think we have to use that computer."

"We should wait." Raven said.

"For what." Came a voice, She turned around and saw the Flash standing behind her.

"For you I suppose" she giggled. _Ew, did I just giggle?_ She asked herself, following the Flash down the stairs.

The Flash put his hand on the palm scan and the computer turned on, "This thing only activates when a JLU member or staff member touches it. If you try this and I'm not here then the alarm will go off, understood?" the Flash explained. They all nodded in agreement, "Good! Alright anyone with a car or whatever step forward."

Cyborg, Speedy, Nightwing and Beast boy stepped up to the computer. "Name of the car?"

"The T-car." Cyborg said proudly.

The endless river of cars began to shift. Cars were being lifted and moved and the T-car emerged. "OH! MY BABY!" Cyborg squealed, "Daddy missed you, yes he did."

"Uh, okay!" the Flash said, uneasy. "Next!"

Speedy pushed Nightwing out of the way, "The Speeding Arrow!" he said, looking back to wink at Nivira.

Nivira turned to Raven and whispered in her ear, "I think I just barfed in my mouth." She said. They began snickering.

Once again the cars shifted and the "Speeding Arrow" rolled in, stopping at Speedy's feet. "Pretty nice, eh Nivira." He said rubbing the racer red paint and yellow "S" painted on it.

Nivira looked around and began tapping her foot, "Yeah it's okay." She spoke with a cold tone.

Nightwing laughed at Speedy's stupidity and stepped up to the computer, "The Night Cycle!" he said.

There was suddenly this loud revving coming from the back of the bay. Nivira and Raven squinted their eyes to see what was going on. A shiny black motorcycle was riding over the tops of the cars with amazing speed. It took one final jump over the top of a space ship and landed perfectly at Nightwing's feet. With a smug smiled Nightwing swung is leg over the seat and grabbed his helmet.

"You're bike is just like you, a show off!" Speedy remarked, slightly jealous. "I bet you had batman soup it up for you, right."

Nightwing revved his engine, "No, I built this one myself. Jealous?" he said, his tone becoming more and more cocky. Speedy simply looked away.

Beast boy's moped, scooted its way to the front and everyone frowned at it in amazement that he would ride something like that.

"So who's riding with me? Nivira?" Speedy said suggestively patted the back of hit seat and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Nivira scoffed, "Reds never been my color." She said coldly walking over to Nightwing's cycle. "Now this is something that I like."

"I bet you do!" Cyborg yelled from his car as Bumblebee, Aqualad, Raven, and Wild Card loaded in.

Nivira held a finger to her mouth in an effort at shutting Cyborg up. "So what do you say, Nightwing?" she said hand on the seat.

Nightwing sighed, I might regret this later but, he reached for the extra helmet and gave it to her, "Hop on." He told her.

Starfire hopped on Speedy's bike and squealed, "I have never been on a motorcycle before. Neither Robin nor Nightwing had ever let me on his and I am very interested in how it works. Please turn it on." Starfire pleaded. Speedy was already getting annoyed with her talking. He turned the key and the bike turned on. Starfire imitated the sound.

Flash ran over beside Nivira, "The London groups will be coming back at around 8:00 so make sure you blend into the ship trail, okay. Don't be late for both our sakes, Nivira." He instructed.

Nivira placed a hand on his masked face and smiled, "I promise we won't be late, okay. Just relax and pretend like nothing happened." She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Now, turn on the teleportation system and run out of here as fast as you can when your done." She said, strapping on her helmet and hanging onto Nightwing's waist.

The Flash ran back over to the computer and began typing, "I'm teleporting you outside a small village in Osaka, from there head due east until you hit Tokyo. Use the auto recall to teleport back here."

Nightwing held up the thumbs up sign. A bright light surround them and suddenly they were on a grass covered hill outside of a small village.

XXXXX

"Aww how beautiful!" Nivira squealed, looking around at the almost pure landscape of the mountain.

Nightwing tilted his head, "Yeah," he paused to take a deep breath, "LETS BURN SOME RUBBER!" he pulled the throttle and zoomed off through the town, dust flying up after them.Speedy and Cyborg close behind but Beast boys moped just couldn't keep up.

"Okay, you just go ahead without me. I'll catch up later guys!" he yelled after them, pulling the throttle as hard as he could in an effort to go faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)) **_((Somewhere in an abandoned Japan Museum))_**

"Oh, aren't these lovely, Grundy." A woman said, hovering in a purple light with a think British accent.

Grundy mumbled something with his big blue lips that she didn't understand but, she didn't care, she had her jewels. "Hurry it up you oaf of a man!" she yelled, "The silent alarm went off about two minutes ago and the police are probably on their way."

"I could go faster if you helped me, Sapphire!" Grundy growled, pushing a cart loaded with jewels and statues of ancient samurai's.

"Sorry but I don't do manual labor." She said sadistically, hovering over Grundy's head. "Hurry up, we've got to meet Shade and Volcana in the lobby." She flew off in a purple streak. Grungy struggled, pushing the cart and cursing her name.

Shade, a tall, skinny man with a top hate and cane, used for engulfing his victims into a void of shadows, stood calmly in the lobby awaiting his partners in crime. He looked at his watch and sighed, "Where are those imbeciles?" he asked out loud.

"I'm no imbecile but I am here." Sapphire landed next to him, "Where's Volcana?"

"Volcana and I got separated in the clothing exhibit. I'm guessing she'll be fashionably late." He said in a monotone, tapping his cane on the floor.

Grundy finally appeared from the darkened hallway, "Grundy is ready to go, now." He said, wiping a sweat bead from his brow.

Sapphire glowed purple and began to hover, "If we don't get out of here now then…" A bright light hit the windows of the museum and the sound of police sirens could be heard. "Before that happens."

"Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!" a policeman from outside spoke through the megaphone.

Volcanawalked in, fiery red hair swaying at her waist, "Like the new threads?"

"We have bigger problems now, Volcana!" Sapphire yelled.

"Yeah, I didn't like them much either." Volcana said, completely ignoring Sapphire's anger. She burned the kimono she was wearing and let the seared threads fall to the floor. "Why are you bugging over these cops? A little badda-bing, badda-boom and their gone." She made to fireballs in her hands.

"Then get with it so we can get out of here!" Shade said.

"With pleasure!" Volcana hurled the fireballs outside, hitting two cop cars, sending them into the air and exploding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Richard!" Nivira tapped on his shoulder hard, "DICK!"

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"LOOK!" she held up her finger and held it over his shoulder. A piece of flaming car was hurdling straight for them. Richard swerved off the road, tipping the bike, sending himself and Nivira flying.

Nivira quickly changed into her uniform and caught Richard. A crowd gathered as she lowered him slowly to the ground.

"Oooo look it's the green Lantern!" a little boy in the crowd said.

Nivira's eye twitched, "I'm not the Green Lantern, little boy. See, I'm a girl and clearly much better looking than the green lantern." She said patting him on the head.

The little boy tilted his head, "GREEN LANTERN!"

"NO!"

"GREEN LANTERN!"

"NO!"

Richard cleared his throat, "Um, miss Green Lantern. I think you should go check out that explosion over there." He said.

Nivira calmed down and turned away from the infuriating little boy, "Right you are citizen of whom I've never seen before! I shall go check the disturbance and… do things… with evidence and such! AWAY!" she cried, flying into the air and towards the museum that was now on fire.

Richard ran out of the crowd and pushed his motorcycle into an alley near by. He contacted Cyborg with his walkie-talkie. "Cy, there's a disturbance a little ways up the street. Nivira is already checking it out. Tell everyone to change and then meet her there."

"Okay," Cyborg responded, "I'll meet you there.

Richard changed into Nightwing and got back on his bike, riding threw the crowd of people that had witnessed the crash and the "Green Lantern".

He was the first to get there besides Nivira. He waved her down behind a wall so they could remain secretive. "Did you see anything?"

"No, but the police are yelling something about the thieves having powers. Do you think we should do something?"

"Yeah! That should be a given."

"No! What if the League comes in, huh? I guarantee you that Batman is already on his way."

"What makes you say that?"

"That!" she pointed at an officer holding a small computer of sorts. The screen was flashing the bat signal. "It started going off about 5 minutes ago so we might have time. It all depends on where Batman is coming from."

Nightwing nodded. "Okay well go in from the back." Nivira shook her head, "Okay the sides?" Nivira shook her head again. Nightwing growled, "Then how do we get in."

Nivira smiled and look down, "We go under."

Nightwing's face went flat. "Why are you psycho?"

"It's a gift."

Cyborg and the others finally arrived at the site with Nivira and Nightwing. Beast boy was panting and trying to put on his boot. "So what's the plan, Nightwing?"

"We go underneath the Museum and take them out, fast, before the league can get here and bust us." Nightwing said. "Raven, Nivira, drill a hole from here leading under the museum and the drill straight up." He ordered.

Raven stepped forward, next to Nivira and they exchanged nods. Raven and Nivira held out their hands and shot a blast of energy into the ground, the others following them into the hole. _Wait did he just totally take over my plan or what?_ Nivira asked herself, drilling through the dirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is getting ridiculous! If we stay here any longer then we'll get caught by the Justice League for sure!" Sapphire yelled to her crime partners.

A loud sound came from below Grundy and they all stared at him in disgust. He shrugged, "That wasn't Grundy. Grundy swear!" he raised his hands. He felt the floor rise under him and began sweating, "What's going on?" he yelled.

VOOSH! A swirl of purple light and black energy came shooting up from the ground in the form of a drill, sending all of them back. Nivira was the first to fly up and she took a look at Sapphire. "Nice outfit, to bad I make the colors look better." She smirked, noticing the similarities of the costumes.

Sapphire flew at her, "Great minds think alike!" she fired a beam from the jewel in her mask. Nivira did the same with her ring cause a quake in the museum. "Please tell me you're related to the Lantern because that would make my day once I destroy you."

Nivira smirked, "He's my Uncle!" she blasted Sapphire into a wall, knocking down an old painting.

Raven flew up and shot a bolt of black energy at Shade. "So you think you like the dark, huh? Well haven't seen dark until today!" Her eyes glowed a dangerous white and wrapped him into her cloak, sending him into an abyss of darkness.

Cyborg and Bumblebee went after Grundy, knocking his cart of stolen jewels to the floor. Cyborg armed his sonic cannon and Bumblebee brought out her bee-blasters. "Grundy smash you for spilling jewels on floor!" Grundy yelled.

"Bring it big, blue and nasty." Bumblebee said, firing her blasters at him. Cyborg joined in with his Cannon. Speedy appeared out of nowhere and fired a freezing arrow at Grundy, stopping him in his tracks.

Beast boy, Wild Card and Aqualad finally made it out of the hole and confronted Volcana. Aqualad stepped forward, "I'll take care of the flame head." He said confidently. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pipes below him.

"You should play with fire, kid. You might get burned!" Volcana made two fire balls appeared in her palms and charge after Aqualad. Aqualad opened his eyes and a stream of cold water shot her in the stomach, sending her flying out of the museum and into a cop car. The cops cuffed her and shoved into the holding van.

Nivira and Sapphire were still flying in circles, firing beams at one another. Nivira finally decided to have some fun, "So what with the goofy mask?" she asked, laughing. Sapphire continued trying to blast Nivira out of the air, ignoring her insolent question. "Well you could at least tell me your name." Nivira said.

With a growl Sapphire stopped blasting, "My name is Star Sapphire."

"Sounds like you tried to rip of Starfire's name but I guess when you're middle aged there aren't a lot of good names left, huh?" Nivira said in a fake sad tone.

Sapphire growled, "WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE CHILD!" she yelled, balling her hands into fist and shaking them, "I'm blast you so hard that your uncle will feel it!"

"Doubt it." Nivira crossed her arm and hovered in the air, "But you can try."

A ball of energy formed around the jewel in Sapphires mask but Nivira didn't flinch. The frowns on Sapphires face were becoming more visible now that she was all wiled up. "Word of advice, Sapphire."

"WHAT?" she said, obviously agitated by Nivira's constant talking.

"Never drop you guard." She said pointing to someone coming at her.

Starfire shoved a ball of green energy into Sapphires back causing her to faint from the shock and fall to the ground. Nivira flew down next to Starfire and smiled, "Sweet!"

"Indeed!" she squealed.

Raven finally had to let Shade out the darkness in her cloak but do her dismay he emerged unshaken. He stepped out of the darkness coolly and waved his cane around, smiling. "Sorry, but I live for the darkness." He laughed.

"But do you live for this?" Nightwing yelled before slamming Shade's face into the museum floor with his titanium Bo. Nightwing picked up the staff that caused shadows and broke it in half, "How many times does the Justice League have to break this thing before you learn your lesson." He asked, laughing. He helped Raven up, not noticing that she blushed when thei hands came into contact, and they ran towards the hole they came in. "Hurry! Justice League coming in."

"How do you know?" Beast boy asked.

"Bat-tracker. I've been watching it this whole time and Batman is on his way, no doubt with others." He explained.

Cyborg and Bumblebee blasted Grundy with one final beam and jumped down the hole, Aqualad, Beast boy and Wild card jumped down next, Starfire and Speedy following.

"Come on!" Nightwing yelled and Raven and Nivira.

"We need to cover up this hole, you GO!" Raven yelled. She made a hand with her powers and grabbed some dirt, Nivira doing the same, "Let's go!"

Before Nivira flew down she saw a green glow through the smoke and her eyes widened. Oh NO!" she began filling in the hole faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back at the meeting place**_

Everybody climbed out of the hole, Nivira and Raven filling it in. They changed out of their costumes and sat down, exhausted from the fight. "Guys we are so busted!" Nivira said, panting.

Cyborg sighed, "Yeah, we know."

The cops had seen them all and Nivira was on television arguing with a little boy. "So what now?" Nivira asked.

"I say we head back." Raven said. Nivira nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if we get back in our rooms then they wont suspect anything." Nivira optimized.

Nightwing scoffed and began laughing, "You were seen arguing with a little boy over the fact that you weren't the Green Lantern and you think they would find out?" he laughed.

There was an awkward silence until finally everyone just couldn't hold back their laughter anymore, "We you seriously arguing with him, Nivira?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well I'm not the Green Lantern!" Nivira laughed.

"You're right." A voice said from behind them. They stopped laughing and their eyes got wide. "That's because I'm the Green Lantern and you're all in so much trouble."

The ner-do-wells slowly turned around and saw their worst nightmares standing before them. The Green Lantern, Batman, Superman and Hawkgirl stood behind them, glaring and arms crossed.

"Mind explaining why you're not in London with the others?" Superman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beastboy stepped forward, trying to be the hero but got pushed back by Nightwing, who was then pushed back by Bumblebee, "You see what had happened was The Flash…" Nivira covered her mouth and pulled her back.

"The Flash tried to stop us but we came anyways. We forced him to open the landing bay and give us our cars. I threatened to tell everyone that he has a crush on Wonder woman if he didn't." Nivira said with regret, head hung low. "It's all my fault."

Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder, "Nivira can't take all the blame for this, we all helped." He said, turning to Batman.

Superman sighed, "Go back to the tower. We'll discuss your punishments after."

"Punishments? As in plural? But…" Beast boy began. He noticed everyone's death glares and quickly stopped the sentence.

Superman, Hawkgirl and Batman went back to the Museum but Green Lantern lingered for a moment, looking at his niece with confusion. "It's not really your fault is it?" he asked her as the other teens went to get the vehicles.

She looked up at him, eyes glassy but filling with tears, "It doesn't matter. We all knew coming here was wrong to either way it's all our faults." She smiled. The Green Lantern patted her on the back, smiled and flew off after his League-mates.

Nivira hopped on to the back of Nightwing's bike and pulled out the recall button. "Everybody ready?" she called, waiting for the thumbs to shoot up. "Okay then!" she pushed the button and a swirl of white light surrounded them. It subsided and they were back in the landing bay.

Silence befell the teen trouble makers as the parked the cars, bikes and moped into their spots and headed for the elevator. "We really screwed up today didn't we?" Raven said glumly.

Nightwing smiled, "No, we would have messed up if we hadn't beaten those loser villans into the ground." He laughed, they others joining in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back at the dorm**_

The teens parted ways as they went back to their dorms, tiered, hungry and in trouble. Cyborg slumped into the couch and turned on the t.V.

"_**In today's news, the green lantern graced up with an appearance today and he mingled with the locals after saving a young man in a motorcycle crash." The T.V news reported lady said in Japanese.**_

Cyborg laughed, "Hey everyone I found Nivira screen deput!" he called. Raven, Starfire, and Nightwing all gathered on the couch, popcorn in hand. Nivira hid behind them, peeking through her fingers.

"I got to see the green Lantern today. I thought he was a guy but it turns out she's a girl." A little boy said to the camera, giving a toothless smile, "I also found out that she is very crancky. She should take a nap."

The camera went back to the news lady, "And now for a recap." The screen turned back to when Nivira caught Richard and lowered him into the circle of people. "**_Oooo look it's the green Lantern!" a little boy in the crowd said._**

_**Nivira's eye twitched, "I'm not the Green Lantern, little boy. See, I'm a girl and clearly much better looking than the green lantern." She said patting him on the head.**_

_**The little boy tilted his head, "GREEN LANTERN!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**GREEN LANTERN!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**Richard cleared his throat, "Um, miss Green Lantern. I think you should go check out that explosion over there." He said.**_

_**Nivira calmed down and turned away from the infuriating little boy, "Right you are citizen of whom I've never seen before! I shall go check the disturbance and… do things… with evidence and such! AWAY!"**_

Cyborg's eye twitched, "Did you actually say that?"

Nivira arose from the back of the couch, "Yes… like you could have thought of something better!"

"A two year old could have said something better!" Cyborg laughed.

"I WAS UNDER PRESSURE!" she yelled.

"PRESSURE MY ROBOTIC FOOT!" he laughed even louder, the others joining in. Nivira finally gave up and laughed at her horrible dialog. _Note to self, stop reading 1950's comic books. _She said to herself.

After the steady flow of laughing was done and the newrepot finally shut off Nivira sighed heavily, "So Cyborg…"

"Yeah." He yawned.

"Do you know who you're going to vote for team leader?"

The question hit him hard as he wasn't expecting it. He stuttered, fumbling for words.

"I mean, election are on Friday, the day of the dance next week, so I figured you guys would have been discussing it already." Her eyes were fixated of Cyborg's shaking metal.

"We… I… uh… well…" he couldn't find a way to say that the team was already voting for Nightwing yet somehow Nivira got the message and stood up from the couch.

"I see. Its understandable. Good night Cy." She muttered, going to her room.

"Sorry Nivira but its something we had to do." Cyborg said, though he knew she could hear him. In all honesty, if Nightwing wasn't there he knew he'd vote for Nivira with no hesitation because over the course of one week he felt close to her. There wasn't a physical attraction but somehow he felt… brotherly around her. Like he had to protect her from any thing like a brother would. He turned off the lounge lights and dragged himself to his room, "Shut down."

* * *

_OOOO those trouble makers!_


	11. Chapter 11

_RANDOM SONG POWERS ACTIVATE: You get the besttttt of both worlds!!! --hanna montana!_

**_

* * *

Thursday Morning: Dorm room_**

"RED ALERT, RED ALERT!" An alarm went off, red lights flashing all over the dorm. _Ugh not this again_, they all thought, getting out of bed and running into the lounge. Once again Raven was still sleeping.

"How does Raven sleep through this alarm?" Nivira asked Cyborg, covering her ears.

"I don't know!" he said.

"Slap a hoe? WHY?"

"NO! I don't know!"

"You have to go? Then go damnit, don't do it here!" Nivira yelled. Cyborg scoffed and called the computer down.

Nightwing stood by Cyborg, "Is this another one of those drills?" he yelled.

"I think so!" Cyborg answered back.

"You like Poe? I hate tellitubbies, man!"

"NO! I THINK THIS IS A DRILL!"

"You have to take your pill?"

Cyborg was becoming enraged. He held up his fist and began waving it around in the air, screaming obscenities.

"Drill 2: Environmental Disaster number 1, tornado, initiated. Stand by!" The computer voice said. "Count down 5…4…3…2…1" the alarm and the red flashing lights stopped. They all stood, eyes scanning every inch of the dorm.

"Is that it?" asked Nightwing. A breeze blew through the room. "Oh, a deadly breeze! I am so scared." He sarcastically remarked in a squeaky female voice. The breeze turned into a gust, which turned into a full-blown blizzard equipped with hail and pieces of debris from the floor hitting them. They were all in their pajamas so the pieces of hail were like a thousand sharp knifes to their skin.

Nightwing hunched over in an effort to protect himself. He wore nothing but pajama pants so his entire torso was subjugated to the blizzard forming in their room. "What exactly are we supposed to do? We can't stop a disaster."

"This is probably a test of endurance. We have to wait out the blizzard." Cyborg said, completely unaffected by the pebbles hitting his metal armor.

Starfire wasn't at all affected by the storm either as she was from Tameran or their skin is tough. Nivira had put up a life shield to protect herself thus blocking everything. Nightwing however wasn't so lucky. Being the only none powered human he took a harsh beating.

The icy wind stopped. Nightwing was still hunched over, rubbing his bare arms in an effort to take the pain away. Nivira looked over at him and gasped. _His skin…_ she gasped to herself. Nightwing's skin had been cut by the pieces of hail in the storm. Blood trickled down his arms as he gasped for air.

"Nightwing!" Starfire yelped. She picked up his bleeding body and carried it to his room. She laid him down on his bed just as Cyborg ran in. Nivira lingered and grabbed 5 pieces of paper out of the computer labeled "Endurance results." _So Cyborg was right, that was an endurance test_. She began to scan them over. The results were as expected. _Victor Stone, pass, Kori Anders, pass, Nivira Stewart, pass…duh,_ she laughed to herself. _Raven Roth, N/A. Does that stand for not awake?_ She laughed again. She finally came to Nightwing's results and her face turned serious, _Richard Greyson, pass at minimal. Why didn't he just ask for a life shield?_ She questioned. She ran into the room to join Cyborg and Starfire.

Nivira sat down next to him on his bed, examining the wounds. She ran a finger over the scratches on his arms, "They're not deep wounds so he'll be up by this afternoon."

With a sigh of relief Cyborg smiled, "I'll stay with him and make sure he's…"

Nivira put a hand over his mouth, "I'll stay with him." She said in a soft, light tone.

Cyborg was confused but nodded in agreement. Starfire flew out of the room, Cyborg following and closing the door as soft as possible, causing a loud ear shattering clash.

Nightwing pushed himself up off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a long-sleeved, baggy black shirt and slipped it on.

"Are you okay?" Nivira asked, frowning at him for not even acknowledging her presence. He didn't answer, "Are you okay?" she asked again, this time with more forcefulness in her voice.

Nightwing sulked back into bed and turned on his T.V. Nivira was becoming increasingly enraged. "I SAID…"

"I heard you the first time. You're like a broken record and yes, I'm fine!" He yelled back at her.

Nivira raised an eyebrow, "You sure?" She through the results from the test at him, "These are the results from the test."

Nightwing sat, scanning over the papers, "Yeah, so what?"

She pulled his out of the stack and shoved it in his face, "Your heart rate dropped to the point where if that test had gone on any longer, you'd be unconscious or fatally injured!" she yelled. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

Nightwing jumped up angrily and grabbed her arm, squeezing it, "Just because I don't have super powers doesn't mean that I need help from you guys when things get tough." He scorned, pushing her towards the door.

She pulled her arm out of his vice grip and got in his face, her nose touching his, "Don't touch me! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he eyes glowed purple.

"You wanna go? Then lets go right here, right now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg and Starfire had their ears to the door, listening intently to every word being said. "You don't think they're actually going to fight do you Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"The tension between those two is greater than anything I've ever seen. On Tameran they would be known as _Boshnicoves_ or fighting spirits." Starfire said, bowing her head.

"We have a word for that on earth to. We call them hot head." Cyborg laughed.

"What's going on here?" Raven appeared out of nowhere, causing Cyborg and Starfire to jump away from the door. They both laughed nervously.

"Nothing…nothing is going on here we're just…"

Starfire picked Cyborg up and began bench-pressing him, "We are lifting the weights." She said happily.

Raven looked at them strangely, "Uh-huh and this wouldn't anything to do with the fighting going on behind Nightwing's door, huh?" she said, obviously knowing what's going on. She joined them and put her ear to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm tired of people underestimating me because I have no powers. Well news flash, I don't need them!" he yelled, pulling out his Bo staff.

"Are you PMS-ing or something? I never said anything like that. Don't make me hurt you!" she shouted.

"The only way you can hurt me is with that ring of yours on. If you didn't have that you wouldn't have made it past the preliminaries." He smirked.

Nivira smiled and bowed her head, her black hair rushing to her face and she laughed, "Is that what you honestly think?"

"That's what I honestly know." He shrugged.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to make sure your facts are right." She lifted her head and shook the hair from her face. She held up her ring hand and stared at it. "This ring is merely an extension of what I can do on my own, Nightwing." She place her other hand around the ring and yanked it off her finger. Her normally purple eyes turned into a dark brown and her regular earth clothes came back. There was mark left on her finger, from where the ring was.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving a point." She put the ring on his nightstand. "You wanted to fight so bad, so come on."

"But you're not armed."

"I said, bring it!" she yelled.

He charged at her, Bo aimed straight for her stomach. She moved to the side and grabbed the Bo in her hand, pushing it backwards into his stomach. He bent over in pain. She yanked the Bo out of hands and sent the tip of it across his face. Her eyes were emotionless but she smiled. "The truth is Nightwing," she bent down and pulled him up by the ear, "I don't need the ring to make mea better fighter but it does come in handy." She shoved his head into his pillow. "Don't categorize me as someone who needs their powers because up until two years ago I had nothing and I was perfectly fine." She let go of his head and grabbed her ring. Slipping it on she regained her glowing purple eyes and her Lantern Corps uniform.

Nightwing rolled over, gasping for air, "Lucky shot." He managed to say. A tiny trickle of blood ran down his cheek and he wiped it off. Nivira sat down next to him and surrounded him in a purple light.

"You don't know anything about me, Nightwing, so I suggest you keep your accusations to yourself." She said coldly. She lifted the purple light surrounding him and opened the door, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven spilling in.

"It was their idea." Raven said pointing at Cyborg and Starfire.

"Way to play it cool, Rae." Cyborg mumbled.

Nivira could care less at the eavesdropping and walked around them. "I'm gonna go down into the training arena, see who's there." She stated, heading out of the dorm.

"Hang on I'll go with you." Cyborg chased.

"Me to, please." Starfire followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven hovered into Nightwing's room. She said nothing and stood in front of his T.V. He sighed, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm not going to apologize so get that thought out of your head right now." He said, hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling.

"I thought I was the psychic one around here." She said sarcastically. "I'm not going to force you to talk to her but you do owe her an apology."

"What for?" he sat up. "She's arrogant, hot headed, inconsiderate…" he began.

"But…"

"But what? There is no but about it." He yelled, crossing his arms.

Raven merely raised an eyebrow and sat down on his bed, "I didn't want to bring this up but I know about that kiss in the terrarium." Though she did not want to know about it. It was the one thing she gather

Nightwing's eyes widened, "What kiss are you talking about? I don't remember any kiss." sweat formed on his brow.

Raven laughed, "The kiss where there was that moment of passion between you to and you pulled her closer and closer," she began making hand gestures as though she was in a play, "and then the passion peaked and you two got close…"

"Fine, fine you win! How'd you find out about it anyways?"

"I may have read your mind two seconds ago." She said slyly with a smile. "So, you like her?" she asked.

Nightwing started for the door. Raven shot a blast of black energy at it before he could open it. "What?" he yelled.

"Answer the question." She ordered.

"Why don't you read my mind and find out?" he said coldly.

She smiled and moved in, "Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"NO!"

Raven raised an eyebrow and he gave in. With a frown he ran his fingers through his black hair and got on his knees, "I like her. She's not like any girl I've met before. She has this way of getting me all riled up inside and…"

Raven covered his mouth with a hand made of black energy "I didn't need to know all that but, if you like her I suggest that you tell her."

"I can't do that."

"Don't be a wimp! The dance is tomorrow!"

He groaned, "I know but…"

"Nightwing, if you don't ask her by today then it may be to late and you'll spend the rest of the year wondering what could have been."

"Well aren't you miss sunshine." He said sarcastically.

She smiled and opened a black portal out of his room, "By the way, I think she likes you to." She said before going through the portal.

Upon coming out of her black portal, Raven sighed deeply, _I knew it._ She said to herself in disappointment. She deeply wanted to cry but knew that her tears would be wasted. _Damnit!_

Why were all of the emotions she felt for him in the past swelling up inside of her now? She tried pushing thoughts of him out of her head but failed, thinking more of him in return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg, Starfire and Nivira walked into the training arena, not expecting the crowd that was there. There was already a match going on and they took their seats.

The combatants were fierce. The screen read, "Frostbite vs. Brushfire." In big red letters. Nivira had a huge grin on her face, _I haven't seen these two for a while_. Nivira leaned over to whisper into Cyborg's ear, "Do you have stats on these two?"

Cyborg opened the computer in his arm and began typing. The first competitor, Frostbite appeared first. "Real name, Kyanni Davidson. Power, able to fire streams of ice and mold it into any form, walls, massive forts, you name it. From, Hawaii. Well that's awkward." He began typing again and Brushfire came up. "Real name, Xander Michelson. Power, able to spit fireballs as well as control fire itself. From, Australia." He finished.

"So who has the advantage?" Nivira asked.

"Scientifically speaking, Brushfire but watch Frostbite, she's known for her finishing move."

The girl in the blue suit, Frostbite, made an ice pillar and stood on it for a second waiting for Brushfire to begin his attack. It would be his last. He lunged at her, fireball in his hand and launched it at the pillar, melting it quickly. As the water began flowing the jumped into it completely hidden by her sit. The water was finally over Brushfire's head and she appeared.

"ICE COFFIN!" she yelled, firing a blast of ice that froze the water and Brushfire. She skated around his frozen mass, lifting him out in an ice cube. The crowd cheered and she raised her hands in victory.

Justice League staff ran in and hauled the frozen boy into the infirmary to thaw and Frostbite took her seat. Surprisingly she was very close to Nivira's seat. Cyborg and Starfire congragulated her on a very good match and then bid Nivira farewell, heading back for the dorms.

"Hey Nivira!" Kyanni said. "I saw your match with Nightwing and could not believe how hard you fight!"

Nivira smiled, "Thanks. But I know you're not here to congragulate me. Cut to the chase, did _he_ send you?" she began whispering.

"Our esteemed leader is worried that you have strayed from the mission at hand, Nivira." Kyanni said, powering down. Her blond hair cascaded to her shoulders as her hot pink and black off-the-shoulder shirt materialized and her dark denim jeans accompanied by blue and black skater shoes. "Like the outfit?"

"Looks the one I lent to you five months ago."

_-----HOLD UP---- Here's where the record would make that ugly scratching sound in peoples head. Most of you are probably asking "FIVE MONTHS AGO? But I thought she was sent there for training? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? And who is this "He" man?" well… keep reading! ----Continue----_

Kyanni snickered, curling her pale lips into a smirk, "You know we've been friends for like… ever but Nivira, just this once will you tell me before you do something stupid to get us both killed."

Nivira looked away from her, "You can tell him that nothing has blinded me from the mission and if you and Xander are here to stay then it would be much easier. The league is a hard to get one over on."

"He wasn't talking about the league in general, he was concerned about _one person_ in particular." Kyanni stated. Nivira cringed giving Kyanni her answer. "Nivira!"

"My mission consisted of two parts. So I've been focusing on one part…"

"A lot!"

"Whatever! Like I said everything is going as planned." There was a moment of scilence between the two so they could make sure no one was listening. "Have you told _him_ about the dance this Friday."

Kyanni's jaw dropped, "I don't think _he's _gonna want to come to a school dance, Nivira!"

"NO!" Nivira smacked Kyanni's forehead, "_He_ wants the Javelins schematics, right?"

"If that's the Justice League's most powerful ship then yeah. But I don't see how dancing is going to help."

Nivira sighed, "I'll beam the plan over to you later this week. In the mean time, try and keep a low profile." Kyanni nodded and turned to head off, "One more thing." Nivira called after her.

"What?"

"How do you feel about the color green?" Nivira grinned evily.

"I don't even want to know what you're planning, Nivira. See you later." Kyanni waved and walked off into the endless stream of students.

Nivira's ring began flashing, _Dang_, she scorned, _I haven't charged this thing once since I've been here… THAT'S ONE WHOLE WEEK!_ She yelled at herself, running towards the elevators.

Typically, Lanterns are supposed to recharge their rings everyday or else they'll run out of power but Nivira hadn't recharged hers since she arrived at the tower. It was a miracle her ring hasn't just rejected her in total. She arrived to the elevator and muscled her way into the mass of students. "Level twenty-three please." She told the people in front of her so they could push the buttons. A wave of whispers went through the elevator.

"That's the Gold dorm girl."

"Isn't she the one who took on Nightwing?"

"Think I could get a date with her?"

"I hear she beats up her roommates when they don't listen to her."

The whispers came as no shock to Nivira at this point because she was used to them. Ever since that battle people either want to congratulate, run away from her or ask her out on a date. She ignored the stupid comments and left the elevator once it opened at her floor. Although the doors closed behind her she could still feel the whispers around her and it made her shiver. She opened the door slowly and was shocked at how cold it was in the dorm.

Cyborg sat in his normal spot in front of T.V playing a game with Beast boy, shouting random angry slurs as Beast boy's car passed his. Starfire stood in the kitchen fixing some form of green Jell-O but it wasn't Jell-O that much was for certain. Nivira figured that Raven and Nightwing were in their rooms not that she really cared.

Beast boy turned around and shrieked, "Nivira!"

She jumped and let out a small scream, "Yeah BB, what's up?"

Beast boy put on his best male model face and began strutting around the room, "Don't you think this suit is perfect for clubbing in downtown Gotham?" he asked, doing the vogue windows.

Nivira stuttered for a minute, "How about you try…" She held out her ring and blasted him with a purple light. "That looks way better."

Beast boy squealed. Nivira had given him olive green cargo pants with a tight purple and black shirt to show of what puny muscles he had. "I LOVE IT!" he jumped and hugged Nivira, "Now I'm hotter than Nightwing."

She laughed, "You know it!" they pounded their fist together. A behind Nivira opened up and she turned, "I take it back." She mumbled, staring at the figure and the doorway.

"Everybody ready?" Nightwing asked, tightening his silver, hawk-shaped belt-buckle and walking over to the couch, he didn't acknowledge Nivira's presence but she was becoming used to that to.

Cyborg turned off the game, "Yeah man it's time to go clubbing!" he shouted.

"CLUBBING!" Nivira yelled, "Gimme two seconds and I'll be ready." She held up her ring and made it glow, no doubt getting ready for a wardrobe change. Nightwing grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"It's kind of a guy's night out thing, you understand," he said with a smirk. Cyborg and Beast boy headed for the door.

"Come on, Aqualad and Speedy are waiting for us in the landing bay." Beast boy yelled to Nightwing.

"I'm coming." He still had Nivira's hand in his. He lowered his head, "I want to talk to you later okay?" He said softly.

Nivira frowned and nodded slowly_, Mood swings much? He's like the hulk, but whatever._ She thought to herself, pulling her hand out of his and going into her room.

Nightwing stared at her door for a second before being interrupted by another one of Beast boy's ear splitting shrieks. "I'M COMING YOU GREEN BLOB! GEEZ!" he yelled, running out of the dorm.

Nivira leaned on her door and laughed at the thoughts running threw her head_, when girls walk in together it's hot but when guys walk in together they look gay_. She sighed, _ah, the joys of having ovaries. _She laughed and jumped into her bed, clapping off the lights and going to sleep.

* * *

_Hehe! Ladies you should always thank god for giving you ovaries... very powerful ovaries... haha!_

_As usual, Review please!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bliggety bloo it's time for more crazy super teen action!_

**

* * *

**

**1.00am- Dorm room**

The dorm room door flew open violently as a drunk off his rocker Richard "Dick" Grayson, Nightwing, floated in completely intoxicated. A shadow in the refrigerator screamed in terror. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed. It was Nivira on one of her late night refrigerator raids. She took out the milk and began drinking from the bottle.

Richard stumbled his way into the kitchen over to Nivira and leaned on the counter, "Well, well, well now I know whose been drinking all the milk. Sherlock Holmes wins again! GOAL!" he yelled.

Nivira pulled back, scowling and waving the smell of alcohol out of her face, "How much have you been drinking? Where's Cyborg and the others?" she inquired, putting the milk back.

Nightwing raised his fingers and began counting them. He put up two fingers, "This many." He mumbled.

"You had two drinks?" Nivira raised an eyebrow.

"No, silly!" Nightwing poked her on the shoulder, "I had two kegs duh!" he laughed, hand slipping off the counter causing his to go downward and hit his head. A tiny trickle of blood ran down the side of his head as he lay on the ground laughing still.

Nivira frowned. She bent down and hooked one of his arms abound her next, hoisting him up and over to the couch. Nightwing sat there rubbing the side of his head. "I'll get you some water, you just sit there." Nivira said, going to the kitchen and pouring some water into a small glass. "If it doesn't hurt your brain to much, can I ask you a question?" she asked sweetly, handing him the water.

"Sure." He gurgled, taking a sip of water.

Nivira slapped him hard, "What were thinking drinking TWO kegs of beer, huh?" she yelled. After being hit the hard Nivira was surprised that he didn't even flinch or drop the glass of water. _Wow this is bad, he's so drunk he can't feel pain_, she said to herself.

Nightwing took another sip from his glass and smiled, "I don't know." He shrugged. Laying the glass on the round table in the middle of the lounge he took a deep breath. "Me and Speedy we… got into this drinking contest at the club and…" he held back some vomit coming up, "and the light weight couldn't take it. He passed out after the first keg but I kept going." He laughed and fell back on to the chair arm.

With long and deep sigh Nivira got refilled his glass with water and chuckled a bit. "I can't believe you two. What happened to Cy, Beast boy and Aqualad?"

"They… they… I really don't know." He slurred. He touched his mask and ran across the top of it with his fingers. "Remember earlier when I said that I wanted to talk to you." He asked, words becoming clearer now.

Nivira nodded, "Yeah but I'm surprised that you remembered considering your drunk as a pirate." She said in her typical sassy tone. She tipped the glass to his mouth in an effort to make him sober again.

Without thinking about first, as he had no inhibitions, Nightwing took the glass and threw across the room, leaving Nivira shocked and slightly scared. "I want to talk about this morning." He said almost angry although he wasn't.

"Okay. So talk but calm down first."

Nightwing put and hand on her mouth, clearly still drunk, as his eyes were half closed, but he was sobering up "No, not just this morning but other stuff. You can't talk though, okay? Not until the end." He said, "I really want you to hear me out."

Nivira nodded, _what's going on with him? Nobody should ever be this drunk._ She thought to herself. She reached up and grabbed the hand over her mouth, closing it between her two hands.

Nightwing leaned in close to her face and began to whisper, "I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. When I saw that everyone was unaffected by the storm it made me angry, angry that I wasn't super powered. But when you showed me that you were just like me… minus the ring then I finally figured it out. It's not about having super powers; it's about using the power you already have and building on it. Lesson learned." He was really, really drunk.

Nivira opened her mouth as though she was about to say something but she remembered that he asked her not to speak and she closed it again. _Why does he sound like an after school special,_ her eye twitched.

"I also would like to talk about the terrarium kiss... almost kiss." He said in a deep, serious voice, totally different from his drunken drabbles from before. Nivira's heart stopped for a moment as she flashbacked to the exact moment. "It was an accident yes, but for a moment…" he trailed off and began smiling.

Nivira pulled back, letting go of his hands. "Okay, you have obviously had _WAY_ too much to drink. You need to go to bed, like now!" she yelled. She was confused, angry, and slightly happy all at the same time but mostly confused. Her brain told her to go but her legs were shaking too much for her to walk yet she tried anyways. She had managed to get up but while walking backwards she crashed into the table and was on her way down.

Nightwing sprang up immediately, catching her in mid-air. One hand was positioned at her back while the other cupped her chin. They felt as though time had stopped and that they were floating… until they both crashed into the table.

Nightwing landed on top of her but still had her face in his hands. Nivira could feel her heart racing, it felt like it was about to explode, "Nightwing…" she breathed. He was looking straight into her eyes. Panicking she rolled out from under him, causing him to hit the table, "I'll talk to you in the morning." She ran into her room and closed the door.

Nightwing made his way back to the couch, rubbing his forehead. He yawned as his head hit the pillow and almost instantly, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**10:00am-Dorm Room**_

The girls quietly ate their breakfast at the kitchen table. Bumblebee, and Wild Card joined them. Apparently four extremely drunk boys decided to crash on the couch last night, all piled on to one another in askew ways. Bumblebee showed off the picture that she took of them drooling on each other. All the girls tried hard not to laugh hysterically as Nightwing lay on the couch drowning in a mixture of vomit and drool.

Raven shot a depressed look over at the couch where Nightwing slept, "They really got hammered last night, huh? I've seen Nightwing drunk before and its not pretty." she said sarcastically.

Nivira laughed, "That's the understatement of the year." She replied, remembering early in the morning when Nightwing first stumbled in. A thought suddenly struck her in the middle of eating her scrambled eggs. "Hey guys, not to change the subject or anything but, don't you think it's weird that the League hasn't punished us yet?" she asked.

Wild card stood up and put her plate in the sink, "We have a sayin' back home, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." She said in her country accent. "If we're havin' any luck, they prolly forgot."

Nivira began eating her eggs again and sighed, "My uncle _never_ forgets." She took in a forkful.

Raven finished her plate and lifted it to the sink, "In any case we should get the boys into their beds before anyone finds out just how bad the screwed themselves up last night." She laughed again the others joining in.

Just as Nivira took her final bite and finished off her plate the door swung open. The girls gasped, as the thought it was the League but they quickly relaxed when they realized it was Cyborg. He stepped in and looked around, "Why are you all staring at me?" he wondered. The girls simply shook their heads.

"You seem better." Bumblebee said in an arrogant tone.

Cyborg let out a chuckle, "Yeah well, unlike the rest of the guys my body breaks down the alcohol almost 80 percent faster than theirs would." He face formed into a frown, "We didn't do anything…stupid last night did we. I mean besides getting hammered beyond belief." He asked.

The girls, as though synchronized, looked up at the ceiling and mumbled inaudible words. "No…no…no…not at all… perfectly quiet." They all stammered.

Cyborg clapped his hands together, "Good! Well I'm sure everyone knows what time it is?"

The girl's faces went flat and they put on fake smiled, "Waffle time! Woo!" they yelled depressingly with no feeling.

Nivira walked over to the couch where Nightwing roosted. She sighed and gave him a blank stare as she once again ran over last night's events in her head. She raised a hand and let the pressure loose on his face, in the same spot she had slapped him in before. He jumped up, breathing heavily and hitting his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you woman?" he yelled, trying to calm down, "Why are you in my room? Get out!" he scorned. Nivira said nothing but raised her eyebrow. His cheek was hot and painful and what seemed to be water trickled down the edges of his mouth. He wiped the "water" away from mouth and looked around at his roommates staring at him, "This isn't my room, is it?"

"No, you moron." Nivira said harshly, "You got majorlly hammered last night and stumbled in blathering nonsense."

He frowned at her, coldly, "What did I say."

Nivira thought long and hard before she responded to that question. She didn't really want to tell him what happened because that would make everything awkward. "You didn't say anything accept for that you were a big moron and you like Barney." She lied, others joining in.

Once again the door flew open but nobody turned this time, expecting it to be beast boy or Aqualad. To their own dismay it was their worst nightmare, The League.

"Alright everybody, front and Center!" A familiar, yet unneeded voice called in a marine voice.

Everyone turned around slowly, eyes wide and the super spectacle before them. Superman, Green Lantern, Batman and Wonder woman stood in the doorway with a stout older looking, pale-faced woman with white hair tied in a bun.

Nivira stepped forward, "What's up Uncle J? What's going on and who's that? She can't be a super hero." Nivira said. It's not that she wanted that to sound rude, it just did, causing the older lady to gasp and frown.

"She is…" Superman began but was cut off.

"I am Ms. Kudlestroffenvanhiedleburg!" she yelled in a light German accent. "And zese super do no'sings couldn't come to a reasonable punishment for you rule breakers so zey called me, Mr. Kudlestroffenvanhiedleburg!" She yelled in Nivira's face.

With eye twitch Nivira backed away from the old woman and hid behind Nightwing. "So what's it gonna be? A week without television? No deserts after Dinner? No video games?" Nightwing asked, trying to shake Nivira off of him.

Ms. Kudlestroffenvanhiedleburg walked closer to Nightwing, stout legs reminding him of a pig, and she pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, "Nien. We haff decided oo' suspended you all from ze dance zis ev'ning. Any objections?"

"Umm…yeah!"

"Duh!"

"For sure!"

"Indeed."

"Yeah."

"YES!"

"I reckon maame."

The little German lady smiled and turned back to the league in satisfaction, "You see. Zat is ow' you handle ze children."

"I'll handle you!" Nivira said under her breath.

"What was zat little missy." Ms. Kudlestroffenvanhiedleburg snapped.

"Nothing, Ms. Cuddle…stroffen…ban…mickey… what ever your name is." She whimpered, still clamping onto Nightwing.

The old woman took another triumphant smile and left the room, Superman and Wonder woman following. Batman and Green Lantern lingered for a bit. Nivira finally emerged from her hiding place behind Nightwing and ran to her uncle, "Your not seriously banning us from the dance are you?" she asked angrily.

Green Lantern shrugged, "It's out of my hands and you have to admit, you all brought this upon yourself." He said.

Batman took a step over to his ex-sidekick and sniffed the air, "Dick,"

Nightwing cringed, "Yeah, Bruce?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"You've been drinking again didn't you?"

"Yeah, Bruce." He shrugged.

Both Batman and Green Lantern sighed. Green Lantern turned towards the others in the Kitchen area and frowned, "We're not supposed to even tell you this but…" he trailed off.

"If you don't shape up then we're kicking you all out of the academy. You'll still be taking classes but you'd have to live of earth instead of right here in the tower." Batman interjected. The teens gasped at the news.

"I do not wish to leave this glorious tower." Starfire whimpered.

"Well you all should have thought of that before you broke the rules and got wasted." Batman said coldly.

"Umm. Just for the record that was only half of us, the girls stayed here." Bumblebee added, causing glares to be shot her way. She laughed in embarrassment.

"Whatever the case, when one member of the team screws up the whole team gets penalized. That's just the way it is." Batman stated in a solemn tone. He gave one final look at the teens and took his leave, Green Lantern doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nivira rubbed her lips together in stress and began tapping her foot. The room was silent, as no one knew what to say. Nightwing scratched the top of head trying to formulate an idea but no bells went off. "Once again," Bumblebee broke the long silence, "I blame the guys for this." She scorned.

"WHAT?" Cyborg and Nightwing yelled at her, "Who was the one who wanted to go to Japan so she could be a trendsetter?"

"DON'T PIN THIS ON ME!"

"If I may interject friends Nightwing and Cyborg, the consummation of alcohol at your current age is illegal anyway so…" Starfire began but was quickly cut off.

"Not you to Starfire!" Cyborg whined.

"Will you all just SHUT UP?" Nivira yelled over the dialog being thrown across the room, "I've got a plan."

Raven stood up and frowned, "If this involves me wearing another one of those ridiculous outfits I'm out." She stated.

Nivira laughed, "No you can keep that cloak on." She went into the kitchen, Nightwing on her heels; "If we can't go to the dance then we'll bring the dance to us."

"That is the stupidest idea that has come out of your mouth so far Nivira!" Nightwing scorned her. "But," he place a hand on her shoulder, "It sounds cool so I'll help you." He leaned down to her ear, "We still need to talk about yesterday anyways." He laughed.

Nivira let out a sheepish laugh, she could feel her heart beating faster, _I HATE it when he whispers in my ear like that. Does he really not remember anything he said last night?_ She asked herself, holding back a laugh at the same time. "Okay." She said quietly and walked over to Bumblebee before he could say anything further. "Okay everyone," she clapped her hands together happily, "We're gonna have to work fast. Call up EVERYONE you know even the earth students so they know what's going down tonight." An evil, deceitful look dawn on her face and she rubbed her hands together, "I REFUSE to be prevented from DANCING!" she laughed maniacally, students slowly backing away from her in fear and confusion. Starfire put a hand on her shoulder.

"Friend, Nivira, are you okay?" she asked, clearly concerned for Nivira's sudden outburst.

"She's just having a moment," Raven sighed. "It's going to be one of those days."

Nivira stopped laughing, face returning to normal, "Well… start making phone calls."

"Maame, yes maame!" Everyone said in unison, saluting as the pulled out their cell phones and began scrolling through the address book feature.

_Can't stop me from dancing. That's for freaking sure!_ Nivira laughed to herself, dialing numbers.

_**5:00pm-Dorm Room…still**_

Tiered and wear fingers pushed buttons with the last of their strength as the teens completed their devilish scheme. Beast boy fell into the couch and let out a long, deep sigh, "My fingers are officially buff now." He groaned. "Everyone in my address book has been called, including some chick in Canada who is obsessed with Inuyasha. She went on and on about how kawii his ears are and how she wants to have his babies."

Everyone gave him a an odd stare, "Yeah Beast boy, to much information." Raven said glumly, putting her phone away, "I'm done to."

"Me three." Said Starfire.

"Me four." Called Cyborg.

"Okay, stop you guys!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Okay I just got to make one more. You guys should go get ready. I'll put out some snacks and stuff before I uh… change." She laughed. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to the rooms, Bumblebee, Beast boy and Wild card headed for their dorm across the hall. "Oh wait," Nivira called after them before the left, "Don't forget to wake Speedy and Aqualad." She laughed again.

Wild Card nodded as she closed the door. Nivira once again dialed a number on her phone and brought it up to her ear. It clicked and someone answered, "Hello." said the voice.

"Kyanni." Nivira spoke athoritativly.

"Oh hey, Nivira. What's the deal with gold dorm getting suspended from the dance?" Kyanni asked.

"We uh… got into some trouble. Anyways the plan is still on. We've been calling everyone up because we're holding an alternate dance up here in our dorms." Nivira explained, trying to make it short and quiet.

"Wow. What happened to lying low?" she laughed.

Nivira let out a laugh, "Ugh, it was over the stupidest reason to. Just because we went to Japan they had to get all bent out of shape about safety and security. We're super powered teens, it's not like we could get mugged or something." She scoffed.

"Okay so this is perfect. Now while everyone is at the dance you can go get into the javelins docking bay, copy it's schematics and then get them to him. Why did you invite everyone up to your dorm?"

"If everyones in the dance hall when I do this and something goes wrong, it'll be all to east for the league to narrow it down to the ten teens that weren't at the dance." Nivira explained.

"Ah, so you have thought this out." Kyanni laughed and then continued, "So as long as the people here see you, then they can't say that you weren't here." Kyanni finished the plan.

"Exactly." Nivira paused as she heard someone coming out of their room, "Okay, see you later Kyanni." Before Kyanni could say another word Nivira hung up.

It was Raven who was walking towards her. Nivira gave her a smile, one that Raven couldn't quite read, and then walked slowly to her room, watching Raven out of the corner of her eye. There was a moment between them, where the air was tense and the world stopped spinning. Raven fell backwards to the floor, purple electricity covering her body. Nivira turned around, eyes glowing purple, "Don't ever try and read my mind again!" she said in the coldest tone she could muster.

"You have something to hide?" Raven stood up.

Nivira looked her up and down, "Nothing you'll ever know about."

"You don't deserve him." Raven said.

Nivira knew who and what she was talking about, Nightwing. She was still a little shaking from the times that they had gotten close but she couldn't be with him, she could never be truly with him. "I didn't ask for him." She shot back and slammed her door shut, "I didn't ask for _any_ of this." A tear ran down her face.

Nivira took a deep sigh and flexed her fingers. _I now have Arnold Schwarsafingers!_ She laughed to herself. She sucked her cell phone back into her ring and went to her room to take a shower and prepare for the party.

_**7:00 pm- Dorm Room…ever still**_

Raven, Beast boy, Starfire and Wild Card were the first ones out of their rooms thus obligating them to start putting up decorations. Raven scowled as she hung colorful streamers from the ceiling. "Why are we doing all the work here?" she asked, "Oh wait, better question! Why am I doing anything here?"

"Stop bein' such a stick in tha mud Rae!" Wild Card exclaimed.

Starfire zoomed by, confetti spraying everywhere and coating Raven in a confetti cloud, "Yes, Raven, for sticks in the mud cannot move they only sink, sink into a dark mud filled…dark place." She explained, sprinkling confetti and glitter everywhere.

A knocking came from door and Beast boy answered it, eager to stop vacuuming. He opened it and stared awkwardly at the two people standing in front of him. "You guys are early."

The girl laughed and pushed back her blond hair, "We're friends of Nivira's. We offered," she was interrupted by the guy standing next to her clearing his throat, "Fine! I offered to come and help with decorating." She looked inside and noticed that the place didn't look very party friendly, "Looks like you could use the help."

"I don't see why I had to come, Kyanni." The boy next to her protested. He folded his arms and walked inside before Beast boy could even invite them in. Kyanni followed him in.

Cyborg emerged from his room. "I GOT THE DISCO BALL!" he yelled happily, waving around a very large, reflective ball, almost hitting Raven in the process.

"Joy overcomes me in the deepest of ways because Cyborg as a Disco ball…woo." Raven said with great detest. She could care less about the disco ball and the ridiculous streamers she was hanging. "Hey you, Freezer burn, can you give me a hand."

Kyanni raised an eyebrow and scowled, "It's Frostbite!" she scorned.

"Yeah…whatever."

With one more hate filled glance at Raven she turned towards a door with Nivira's name on it and went to it, dragging Xander along with her. She knocked but there was no answer. "Nivira it's me." She called, but still no answer.

Xander scoffed and opened the door. "What's with all the purple?" he pondered, walking in and sitting on her bed.

Kyanni walked over to the stereo and looked through her CD's. "Like, duh, Brushfire."

"You guys ready to do this or not?" Came a voice from behind her. Kyanni whirled around and saw Nivira standing in the bathroom doorway, steam flowing out into the room.

Xander, shocked at the figure standing before him in just a towel, stood up and moved towards Kyanni. "Are you planning on going commando?" he laughed/

Nivira gave him a smirk, "Shut up and get to it, you're first up." Nivira raised her ring and changed. In the place of her towel she now wore a purple, vintage cropped jacket, black tank top, purple jeans and black skater shoes.

"Sync up watches. Lights out in 1 hour. I can only knock the power out for a good 5 minutes so if you're not back at the party by then…" Xander mumbled.

"I know, I know, then everything goes down the toilet. Give some faith guys." Nivira wrapped her arms around Kyanni and Xander and smiled, "He'll get what he wants… and then some." She said under her breath, Kyanni gave her a concerned look.

* * *

_Oh snapskis! What the heck is goin on????????_

_Stay tuned to find out!_


	13. Guess who's back

_ITS PARTAY TIME!_

* * *

UTZ! UTZ! UTZ! The raving music echoed through the dorms. Both Gold A and Gold B were filled to the brim with crazy dancing super teens—something was bound to get broken.

Raven sat in a dark corner, totally untouched by Cyborg's special disco ball laser light show. She peeked up at her partying peers from over her novel and gave a dark scowl at all the mindless floozies swarming all over Nightwing. Beastboy slinked over to her and extended his hand in a cordial manner, "Care for a dance me lady?" he asked in a fake British accent.

"I don't rave." Raven stated, shortly, returning to her book.

"I'll teach you." Beastboy offered, "First you do this… and then this and then… oops!" he squealed after tripping over a girls foot and into the punch bowl.

"And that's why I don't rave." Raven stated, holding back a laugh.

As Beastboy shook the fruit punch out of his hair he pouted in his pitiful denial. A dark blue gloved hand reached out to him, "Need a hand?" the girl it belonged to asked.

Beast boy looked up and smiled in surprise and shock, "Kyanni?" he said in a tone.

She smiled, a big gleam on her face, "Hey Beastboy. You wanna dance?" she asked him in the softest tone she could muster. "I'm not the best dancer but…" she shrugged., tapping her ice blue ankle boots onto the floor.

"No problems! I'll teach you." He squealed excitedly, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the center of the dance floor. He immediately picked up some kind of rhythm from the song playing and began his dancing frenzy, Kyanni joining in.

Together the danced—not very well mind you—but danced nonetheless. They went from running man to the robot to the moonwalk, at which Beast boy began his Michael Jackson impressions. Kyanni took a quick glance at watch, almost forgetting what she was actually there for, and noticed the time. _It's almost go time_, she murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Beast boy asked her, changing into a dog for better hearing.

Kyanni hadn't meant to say anything and tried to cover it up, "It's almost go get a drink time. I'm thirsty."

"Oh! Me to. I'll get us some drinks." Beast boy said excitedly, "You just stay there and I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kyanni blushed. As Beast boy pushed his way through the crowd and to the snack table, she took another glance at her watch. "Three… two… one." And then everything went dark.

She could see a bunch of different people using their powers o provide a source of light. Starfire lit up some star bolts while other sent up fiery flares. After two minutes went by she desperately began tapping her foot on the floor wanting to contact Xander or Nivira to make sure everything was okay because despite her icy demeanor they were her friends. She put a finger to her com-link and debated on weather to activate it. _Did she make it? Is Xander out yet?_ She asked herself.

Another minute went by—yes she was counting—and the worry meter within her was about to burst. That's it! I'm calling! Right…

"We're back." someone whispered in her ear, "Disk and all."

Kyanni gave huge sigh of relief and and wiped a sweat bead from her brow, "Faster than expected." She tried to sound cool, calm and collected.

"It would have taken longer if I wasn't already in the hanger." Nivira said, already preparing for Kyanni's scorn. "I know! I know. Since nobody from the party saw me in here before the lights went out, they could pin me for the whole thing."

"Yeah!"

"BUT!" Nivira quickly silenced her friend before the last minute was up. "Xander came up with a plan."

3…

"What do you mean plan?" Kyanni asked.

2…

"Nivira?"

1…

Before the lights flashed back on, a swirling dragon of fire encircled the dorm and seemingly lit the roof on fire.

"THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE ROOF IS ON FIRE!" Nivira started the chant.

After awkward stares from the people on the dance floor Beast bo reemerged with Kyanni's drink, "WE DON'T NEED NO WATER!"

"LET THE MUTHAF---ER BURN!" the crowd joined in and chanted. "THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE ROOF IS ON FIRE! WE DON'T NEED NO WATER LET THE MUTHAF---ER BURN!" the all cheered.

With a great heaving sigh of relief that the ploy worked Nivira levitated herself up to the stage. The DJ, DJ MegaPixles, handed her the microphone while continuing to clap. "Hey guys!" Nivira paused as the crowd cheered, "Glad to see how many of you came to Gold Floor's "We-got-out-butts-grounded-so-we're-throwing-a-dance-up-here-dance." She laughed. "I'm hoping you all stopped by the voting booths however." She watched as some people scurried out then continued, "Big thanks to DJ Megapixles for mixing for us tonight. And I would also like to thank Kyanni and Xander for helping with decorations." Once again an uproar of cheering overtook the room. "Well enough of the talking lets get back to DANCING!"

UTZ! UTZ! UTZ! The music raged on. Xander, Kyanni and Nivira met back up on the dance floor. "Did you get it?" Kyanni asked.

"Yeah."

"Great! I'll take it to him tonight." Xander began, reaching for the disk.

"Uh, actually I wanted to take it to him." She pulled it away from him, "I've never actually done anything for him so… you know." Even Nivira didn't know what she was talking about.

Xander shrugged out and okay before a blur whisked him away to parts unknown on the dance floor. Kyanni and Nivira laughed and then Beastboy dragged off Kyanni.

Nivira stood on the dance floor, alone for a brief moment before a certain masked boy came up to her, took her by the hips and pulled her close. "Dance with me?" he said.

"Speedy I…"

"Just one dance? That's not asking for to much." He said, spinning her around into a very deep dip.

A smile graced her face, despite being with Speedy. If there was one thing Nivira could never be mad at, it was a boy who knew how to dance. "Fine," she told him. Their dancing seemed to be syncing up with one another as the song went on. He twirled her away from him and wrapped his arms around her body, "You're a good dance."

"Like I didn't already know." Nivira confidently said. She turned back around and looked him straight in the eye, "What do want, Speedy?"

"He chuckled, "Why do I have to want anything?" he saw her raise her eyebrow at him, "I just want a chance to redeem myself."

"Sorry Speedy but… you and me… just not happening."

Speedy turned around for a moment, trying to figure out what to say "Yoink!" Someone said from behind him and he turned around. Nivira was gone. "Nivira?" he shouted, "Nivira?"

OoooOOooOOoo

Nivira laughed with her kidnapper, Nightwing as they ran, inconspicuously, across the dance floor, weaving in and out of the dancing bodies around them. Nightwing stopped, looked around for a hiding spot and set his eyes upon the cleaning closet, "Quick in there!" he said, heading for the closer, Nivira in hand.

Darkness engulfed them and Nivira continued to laugh in excitement. "What was that for?" she asked, peering out of the keyhole, "Not that I don't appreciate the rescue."

Nightwing peeked out of the keyhole as well and then laughed, "You know me, always out to rescue a damsel in distress." They both panted from running and weaving and jumping. Nightwing's face became serious, "Were you there when I came home drunk yesterday?" he asked, looking down at the floor.

Nivira flipped back a lock of hair that was in her face and then sighed, "Yeah." She placed her hands behind her head.

"Oh." He said shallowly, "Did I—say anything to you?" he was trying to get to a point but failing.

Nivira gave another sigh, "Yeah."

"Well?"

"Oh! You want to know what you said?" Nivira tried avoiding the subject but was failing terrible. She began to twiddle with her thumbs, "You didn't say much." She lied, "Just stuff."

Nightwing stared at her for a moment, "You sure? I keep having this sharp pain in my forehead."

She gave a small laugh, "Your hand slipped off the counted and you hit your head. Sorry." She played with the strands of a mop. "Um… you said you wanted to talk to me, before you left for the club yesterday. What did you want to say?"

Grabbing a pail from one of the shelves, Nightwing sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I don't know. It's stupid now."

Nivira smirked, "We're teammates so, you can tell me anything, you know?"

"Don't kid yourself, we've never acted like teammates." Nightwing stated, "Just forget about it."

"No. I want to know."

"Well I—I can't remember so just forget about it."

Nivira shook her head, "You're unbelievable." She said under her breath, leaving the cleaning closet.

Nightwing only watched her leave, in anger. He slammed his fist into the floor and cursed. That was his perfect chance to tell her how he felt but, couldn't. _I need a drink_, he told himself, getting off his bucket seat and leaving the closet.

OoooOOooOOoo

By midnight the unscheduled dance was over. DJ MegaPixles packed up his turntables, the students left for their dorms, teleportation modules and vehicles. Gold A and Gold B were both completely trashed but no one was going to clean it that night. Cyborg and Bumblebee shared a kiss before parting ways, "Night B." Cyborg bid her goodnight. Kyanni and Beast boy had been talking on the couch, sipping soda for the last half hour of the dance.

"So could I call you sometime?" Beast boy asked nervously, desperately trying not to make his voice crack.

With a small laugh Kyanni inclined her head and whipped out her sleek blue phone, taking a picture of Beast boy, "Here just enter your number." She said sweetly. Beast boy did so and vice versa.

"So I guess I'll call you tomorrow then." Beast boy stated as they both stood up.

"Yeah." Kyanni leaned in and a gave a soft peck on the cheek, "Bye, bye, Beast boy." She said watching him float off towards his room. With one more chuckle she turned her attention to Nivira's bedroom door, she had seen her go in there earlier and not come out.

She walked over and knocked ever so softly, in case Nivira was sleeping by some miracle. She pressed and ear to the door and hear a faint tapping sound. Curious she cracked the door open, "Nivira."

Startled Nivira slammed her laptop shut, "Oh! It's just you Kyanni." She said, heartbeat returning to normal.

"Well don't I feel special." Kyanni remarked sarcastically, "I was just about to head out so I came in to say bye."

Nivira laughed, "Alright, I'll see you later. Good night." She leaned on her laptop.

Raising an eyebrow and Nivira, Kyanni slowly proceeded into the purple room or fluff, "What's going on Nivira?"

"Nothing!" se quickly said, "Nothing at all just playing some solitaire! I LOVE me some solitaire!"

"Right… anything else?"

Nivira shook her head, "Nope."

"Okay then." Kyanni went back towards the door, "I'm going to go now. Don't forget to give the disk to…"

"I know." Nivira quickly cut her off. "G'night." Kyanni gave her a wave goodbye as she left and Nivira went back to her laptop.

The Javelin schematics were pulled up and she was scrolling through them, "What an awesome piece of machinery." She whispered to herself. "The jet propulsion system alone is enough to make even the worlds leading scientists confused." She continued going through the program and then stopped again. The on board computers schematics came up, "Whoa!" she smiled, "Heat, UV ray, and blue shift sensors. On board video screen, international voice changer… coffee maker AND cup holders!" she gasped. Her excitement quickly subsided when she remembered whom the plans were for and she let out a heavy sigh, "Time for some tweaking…" The clatter of furious typing fingers once again took hold of her room.

Raven finally finished her book and looked up. _Oh, the party is over_, she said to herself, rising out of her corner and letting her hood fall. She yawned and stretched her arms out wide, heading for her room. Once her hand touched her doorknob she caught a glance of Nightwing going into the kitchen, "Hey, Nightwing. Did you have fun dancing." She asked him from across the room, hoping that he didn't get to dance with Nivira.

Nightwing seemed to snap out of a trance and looked at her. "It was fun." He said with false excitement. "Did you get to dance?"

Raven merely held up her book giving him his answer. "Will you be going to bed soon?" she asked him.

He poured himself a glass of milk and began drinking, "Actually I was going to check on something and then go to bed."

"Want some company?"

Nightwing smiled, "No thank you. I'll see you in the morning okay, Rae." He said with a yawn.

Raven sighed, "Okay. Good night, Nightwing." She went into her dark room and closed the door a huge grin on her face.

Nightwing continued to chug his glass of milk, wiping the milk mustache off his face when he was done. He noticed that everyone in his dorm was asleep in his or her rooms, except for Starfire who slept on the chandelier. He chuckled. As he made his way to his room so he could get some sleep, Nivira's door cracked open.

Nivira scurried out of her room and towards the dorm door as fast as possible hoping that Nightwing would completely ignore her.

"Nivira?" he said questioningly, "Where are you going? It's like… 12:30 in the morning." He asked.

She cringed, discreetly tucking the disk into her pocket, "Just for a walk." She lied, _Why do I keep lying to him. Maybe he could help me._

"At 12:30 in the morning?" he raised an eyebrow.

Nivira bit her bottom lip, "Yeah. It's weird, I know. But every Saturday night I go for a late night walk." She said, a quiver in her voice.

Nightwing opened the door to his room but still stared at her, unconvinced, "Whatever, just don't wake us when you get back."

"Yeah. Sure thing." She complied.

Nightwing slowly closed his door, still not taking his eyes off of Nivira, he knew something was up, but what?

Finally the door clicked shut and Nivira was off again. Out the door, into the hallway, down the elevator to the teleportation room, she made great time. She went to the control panel and type in the coordinates for Jump City. The module activated and the blinding white light engulfed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A random Abandoned Warehouse in Jump City**_

On the outskirts of Jump City, Nivira made her way into an old abandoned warehouse. It looked like it was once a power plant of some sort but was shut down a while back. All of its joints and pillars were rusted and rats scurried about. Nivira stopped in the center of the room and took in the depressing sight.

"I'm here!" she yelled into the darkness, "And I've got your disk." A moment passed by and she got no answer. Her nostrils flared, "I SAID…"

"I heard you the first time." A dark maniacal voice told her from the shadows. "And it's about time."

Nivira straightened up out of fear. "If your going to be late you could at least call or something." She said trying to shake it off.

"You do not have to fear me, child. I'm here to give you what you've always wanted, ultimate power and knowledge." The voice came closer to her. It's black-gloved hand extended to her shoulder. "Just consider me a friend… that you serve."

"Yes sir." She took the disk out of her pocket and gave it to him, "The javelin's schematics, as you requested."

"Very good. And no one saw you."

"No, sir. Xander, Kyanni and I make a great team." she said.

"Good, good." He chuckled deep within his throat, "You have done well, child."

Nivira could fell heart racing out of fear and anxiety. The man behind her cast such a evil aura that she felt as though it was suffocating her. Her fear soon turned to anger, "When do you think you'll be taking this cursed seal off of me." She asked pointing to her forehead. She concentrated hard until finally it appeared, a glowing red, demonic "S".

The man stepped in front of her and ran a gloved hand down her face and scowled when she pulled away. "I'll take it off when I so choose! Until then you will obey me!" he scorned her.

She looked down at the ground. "Yes, sir."

"Yes sir, what?"

She cringed and the took in a deep breath, "Yes sir… _Master Slade_."

He chuckled stepping into the moonlight, exposing his half black, half orange mask and glowing red eye. "There's a good apprentice." He laughed.

Nivira bowed her head in shame and sulked out of the warehouse, leaving Slade with the plans and a sense of ownership over Nivira. _Damn_, she said to herself, _Damn!_

* * *

_HOLY... WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! WHAT?!?!? SLADE is back people and he's about to cause some trouble... muhahaha?_

_Hahaha R&R as usual please._


	14. Election results

_ELECTION RESULTS!!!_

* * *

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!" The Flash woke everyone up in the tower with his loud, clamorous voice. Nivira nearly jumped out of skin from the shock. "THE RESULTS ARE IN!"

_What!_ The students of Gold Forms all questioned, sitting up abruptly in their beds.

The Flash cleared his throat of the intercom, "We'll begin with the Bronze dorm leaders and teams and work our way up to Gold."

A series of sighs echoed through the dorms. It would take a good twenty minutes before the Flash got through all the lower dorms and up to gold. There had to be at lease fifty people in the bronze dorm and another fifty people in the silver dorms. Nivira reached into her nightstand and pulled out a small bag of smarties, _ugh_, she sighed popping one in her mouth.

Nightwing rose completely out of bed and slouched over to his dresser, pulling out a shirt and putting it on. He jumped at his reflection in the mirror and jumped at his skewed hair. With one shake every strand was back in its spiky place, he gave himself two thumbs up, _Sexy!_

Cyborg unplugged himself from his tool table and looked at the huge computer to make sure everything was good to go within his hardware. Everything read positive and he yawned, _time to go see the battle carnage._ He said to himself.

Starfire flew in a circle over her bed, listening to the names being called over the intercom, _Oh! The suspense is killing me_. She squealed.

Raven ignored the announcements entirely, already knowing who would be picked for team leader, _what a waste of time._ She managed to think in between chants.

Nivira continued eating her smarties, she was on her third pack.

"AND FINALLY THE GOLD DORM LEADERS."

The air seemed to stiffen.

"The team leader for Gold dorm B, by only one whole vote…" dramatic tension, "BUMBLE BEE! The girl who knows how to use those stingers, ouch!" The flash said playfully. He took in a deep, deep, deep sigh, "Finally," he said seriously, "The results for Gold dorm A. The dorm that head the entire Justice League academy, THE DORM with…"

"—Cut to the chase." Said Hawkgirl in the background.

"The leader for Gold Dorm A will be… Nightwing…" Nightwing cheered, jumping around like a monkey, "AND Nivira!" Nightwing's face seemed to drop entirely.

"WHAT? NO!" he yelled.

"That's right fly boy." Nivira appeared in his doorway, "We're co-captains now." She smiled at him deviously.

Nightwing stood up, "How? What? Who?"

Nivira merely laughed in his face and then walked away, "Looking forward to working with you." She said, giving a mock salute.

Nostrils flaring he began wondering, "With five people, how could it have been a tie, unless… "WHO DIDN'T VOTE?" he yelled.

On the living room couch sat three of his teammates, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg, all of them raising their hands.

Nightwing rubbed his temple, "You all didn't vote?"

"Well I was up her helping with the party all day yesterday so I didn't get a chance to." Cyborg shrugged.

"I chose not to participate in pointless elections." Raven said in a somber tone.

Starfire smiled widely, "The suspended me from the polls, something about not making up my mind. I'd prefer no oil based products on my brain, thank you." She said.

Nightwing gave his team a pathetic stare, "You sad, sad people." He muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHAHA sorry... the opportunity was to good to pass up!_

_I know it was a short chappie but... yeah..._


	15. It's go time

_**Alrighty guys and gals! Pretty much after this chapter I may have to change the rating to M because violence and such... im in a very emotional phase right now so... my writing will reflect that.**_

* * *

Elections, known in the real world to tear people apart emotionally but in the Watch tower they're about to be known for tearing people apart literally.

Nightwing stomped angrily down the high tech blue and silver justice league logoed hallway, Nivira's wrist held tightly in his hand. His nostrils flared angrily while she just enjoyed his anger from behind. He made a sharp turn down another corridor, causing Nivira's wrist to pop in the process.

"Ow!" she cried out, beckoning him to stop, "That hurt."

Nightwing didn't answer her, but did slow down the pace so that he wasn't dragging her any longer. Nivira now kept a god pace beside him as he continued to hold her wrist. "Why can't you just accept me as co-captain?" No response from Nightwing. "Is it because I'm a girl or something?" she asked with a tone.

"No." was all he said to her when he stopped walking. "You wouldn't understand." His black hair rushing to his face. "Nivira I want you to resign." He said with an authoritative voice.

"You brought me out here to tell me that?" she got in his face, "Then you wasted a trip, fly boy." She turned to walk away but felt his strong grip returning to her wrist.

"Nivira!" he yelled. "You're resigning!"

With what little force she could muster up she pulled her wrist from him, "I don't care what little problem you have with me but…" she was interrupted by to academy students walking by and stopping to hear the fight going on. "WHAT?!"

The two students scurried away in a hurry and Nightwing took over the situation, "You have no experience. You don't know the team like I do."

"Is this another Teen Titans episode?"

"I know them better than you do!"

"YOU DESERTED THEM!" Nivira yelled, knowing that she hit a nerve. "You left them so you could be Mr. Bigshot."

Nightwing gritted his teeth together, causing his temples to throb. There wasn't a response or comeback in existence that would have made Nivira eat those words because they were true. They were the stone cold truth and he could not deny that. Something welded in his throat.

Nivira noticed his adams apple beginning to shake and quickly recoiled, "Nightwing, I… I'm sorry."

"No." he held his hand to her face, "I'm sorry, Nivira, I asked you an unfair question. Come on, lets go get something to eat." He motioned for her to follow him as he headed down the hallway. She lingered for a moment, wondering if he was mentally stable and then followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOOOOOO

"HARDER!" An angry Slade yelled at his two apprentices, Kyanni and Xander, as they did their usual high-intensity workout. "Do you expect to beat those justice fools with such weak powers?" he taunted them.

Kyanni pushed back a tendril of blond hair that stuck to her face from all the sweating she had been doing. She tried to form an ice ball and hurl it at the Justice League robots across from her, but couldn't seem to muster it up. Her blue skin had suddenly faded as she fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Get up Kyanni!" Slade demanded.

A sweat bead fell from her nose, splattering to the ground with a small echo as she struggled to her feet. "Master, I'm exhausted!" she yelled up to Slade.

Xander fell next to her shortly after, not being able to make even one flame more, "We need a break." He said, holding his chest.

From the stair banister he stood on, fifty feet over head, Slade jumped down to his fallen apprentices, "The League will not give you any breaks, but I suppose we have time before the plan can come full circle." He said in his normal menacing tone. "Go back to your dorms and tell Nivira that I want to see her as soon as she is able to get down here."

"Yes sir." Xander helped Kyanni stand up, as she held her ribs tightly. Ad the headed for the rusty old door Slade called to them again.

"One more thing. Tell Nivira that it's time for part B of the plan and her to get better acquainted. They'll be having a date tomorrow night. Understood?"

"Yes master Slade." They hurried out.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Nivira sat across from Nightwing in the Watch Tower cafeteria, sipping on her strawberry milkshake. Nightwing played with the fluffy part of his cheesecake. Other than the people around them getting food it was silent.

"So… Nightwing," Nivira attempted to break the silence, "Lovely weather we're having."

"We're in space."

"Lovely star patterns we're having." She said, trying to regain some dignity. She noticed two figures waving at her from across the cafeteria. Kyanni…Xander? She asked herself. "Uh… I'll be right back, Nightwing." She told him, running over two her two comrades.

"What are two doing?" She asked them, sitting down at the table.

"Slade wants you and lover boy over there on a date like now." Kyanni said.

"A date? What are you talking about? Why would Slade say such a thing?" she asked in a angry whisper.

"He's bumping up part B of the plan." Xander told her in a dark voice. Seeing Nivira's reaction he immediately looked to Kyanni for some idea on what to say.

"I'm sorry Nivira but we're all in this to get out of it." Kyanni said placing a hand on Nivira's.

"Don't be sorry." She swallowed and puffed up her chest, "He was always just an assignment to me, nothing more."

Kyanni looked her straight in the eye. As her best friend she was obligated to help her when needed but she could tell that Nivira was having an internal war. Nivira's hand slipped from under hers and she watched her go. "I'm following them."

"Kyanni?" Xander asked astonished, "Do you want Slade to kill you?"

Kyanni bit her lit hard, "She's my friend. I can't let her go through this. She loves Nightwing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. She's going to get herself killed trying to find a way around him and you know it." She started after Nivira but was pulled down.

"Then she'll just have to figure that out by herself." Xander pulled her down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the longest walk across the cafeteria that Nivira has ever had. The thoughts running around in her head seemed to repeat themselves. She came with a mission but thought she had more time to find a way around it, but now…

"Hey, Nightwing do you want to, like…" something seemed to stab her through the chest, "Go on a date with me?"

Nightwing sat up from his hunchbacked slouch from before and looked at her questionably, "Is this a joke or something?" he asked.

She gave a lighthearted chuckle and shook her head, "No. You've been really tense lately so I thought we could take a walk in the park in Jump City."

He tilted his head to one side and then nodded, "Sure."

With a deep swallow and in take of air Nivira grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his, it might be the last time she'd get the chance.

* * *

_Awwww... or not? Here's a clue to what will be hapening next along with a RANDOM SONG!_

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**_

_**You've been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fittin' on me  
And the heat comin' from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
**_


	16. Date gone wrong

_I knowwwww it's been a LONGGGGG time since I've updated! But... you know... school and stuff... yeah._

_Thankyou everyone who has been reading! I really do apprieciate it! So this chapter is for **Bob the Builder Mafia Man** ((that's a mouthful)) who wanted more conflict with Slade!_

* * *

Jump City's Great Garden Park was beautiful. The cloudless sky allowed the full moon to shine brightly over all who were out that night, which so happened to be to super powered teens on a "date."

The lanterns that lit the way through the park made everything seem so happy, so romantic, and so free. Nivira smiled and held on tighter to Nightwing. For some reason she just didn't want to let go she wished she could rest her head on his chest forever.

Nightwing looked down, smiling as he remembered that night she fell asleep on him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, receiving a shiver from her. "Are you cold?" he asked her.

She looked up but couldn't look directly into his eyes, "No." she shook her head, "Lets sit down for a bit though, I'm tired." She headed for a small green bench in between pots of roses, Nightwing behind her.

They sat on opposite ends of the bench at first, only to find that an unnatural attraction was bringing them closer and closer until…

Nightwing yawned, stretching his arms up into the sky and then settling one around Nivira's shoulders. He smiled when she began giggling. "I know it was corny okay." He said laughing with her.

The laughter stopped and Nivira looked into the sky. "Purple isn't my favorite color." She randomly blurted out.

"What?"

"Purple, it's only my second favorite color. My real favorite color is red." She told him, still staring at the stars.

"Okay." Nightwing said unsurely, "Why are you telling me this?"

She turned to him, "Because, I want you to know everything about me but just telling you what my favorite color is was hard for me."

"Nivira?" he breathed, wiping the tear from her increasingly flustered face, "You can tell me anything."

She took one good look at him and smiled the fakest smile she ever had smiled, "It's nothing. I'm just being a big baby. I just… want us to be friends, that's all." She laughed and fell back into his chest. "Look there's the big dipper." She changed the subject.

Nightwing could only play with her braids since as a man he was not technically obligated to ask her what was wrong, man law and all. He was, however, perplexed at where she went the night before for her walk. It didn't matter then, he was enjoying the quiet.

The moon had moved a lot since the two had been sitting on the park bench. Nightwing knew it had to be way past their cerfew and spoke up. "Nivira, I think we should head back to the tower." He said with the utmost of regret.

"Yeah." She said eagerly, realizing that nothing bad had happened while she was out with him. Dragging him off the bench. "Lets hurry and get back."

"I didn't mean sprint back!" Nightwing fought to remain standing.

"I just… don't want us to get into anymore trouble." She thought on her feet. "Ow!" something sharp grazed her cheek. With her free hand she reached up and felt the small stream of blood leaking out. "Damn!" she whispered, it was happening.

"Nivira, are you bleeding?"

"Just keep walking!" she kept one hand on her cheek.

She managed to get them in an area with a lot of tree cover but the safety didn't last long. Whatever had struck Nivira before hit her again, but in the shoulder this time. Gasping in pain she clenched her shoulder. _Damnit where is he!_ She asked herself. She felt Nightwing let go of her hand and turned around, "COME ON!" she yelled, getting hit again.

"No! We can fight whoever it is." He told her sternly, ripping off his clothes and glasses to expose his super hero costume.

"You don't understand! We need to go now!" she yelled. Eventually, with all these flying needles, it was going to get very messy in the park. She put a purple barrier over her and Nightwing, as hard as it was, and fell to the ground. Her right arm, the one with her ring on it, was hit in so many places it looked as if she had been to an acupuncture salon.

Nightwing examined her arm, deep frowns on his forehead, "Who is doing this?"

Nivira was fading fast, her blood loss was to high. One more needle hit the dome and it shattered, the needle went right through Nivira's right shoulder.

"NIVIRA!" Nightwing yelled. Suddenly all he could feel was a large something hitting the back of his head and with that he was out like a light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Huh? Ugh!_ Nightwing fluttered his eyes open, wincing in pain as the morning light hit illuminated the inside of his lids. He touched the back of his head, rubbing the dried blood that coated the back of his neck and rose to a sitting position. _Nivira!_ His eyes grew wide.

He stood abruptly and scanned the area, "Nivira!" he called out, "Nivira, where are…" A loud moan came from behind the bushes.

Despite the fact that he was still weak and groggy, Nightwing ran towards the moaning and dove in, getting exactly what he was looking for, Nivira. She was a mess. Blood still trickling out of where she was hit, her face bruised and battered and her clothes were ripped beyond recognition.

"Nivira." He muttered taking her up in his arms in a cradling position. Scanning over her, questions arose. He knew she had been struck with needles, or whatever those things were but how did her face get covered in bruises and clothes get that ripped. It didn't make sense but he could always ask questions later.

Realizing that he had no choice, Nightwing pulled out his JLU communicator, "Nightwing to Watch Tower, Nightwing to Watch Tower." He paused to take another look at Nivira, "Nivira Stewart has been fatally injured. I am in need of emergency service."

A stream of static and the a voice answered him, "Watch Tower to Nightwing, we're tracing your coordinates at the moment. Medical assistance will be there shortly." The voice said before clicking off.

Nivira groaned and stirred in his arms. "Nivira don't move." Nightwing told her, holding her tighter, "You'll hurt yourself."

"Shu'p." she breath heavily.

"What? Wait don't answer. Don't talk just lay there. I called the Watch Tower and they'll be here soon."

"Shut. Up. I didn't ask for your," she couldn't finish as she went on a coughing fit and double over. She wiped some blood from the corners of her mouth and stood up, wobbling at first.

Nightwing quickly went to her, trying to steady her by holding her shoulders. Nivira quickly nudged him off of her. Nightwing frowned, "Will you stop being stubborn? You are really injured and,"

"SCREW YOU!" she yelled, only to end up coughing up more blood.

"Okay I know you're in pain but that was a bit uncalled for." Nightwing said in a sarcastic tone.

Nivira activated the power of her ring, or what she could muster of it. For some reason she could get enough juice out of it to heal herself. "Damn!" she said to herself aloud.

A man suddenly appeared out of the bushes dressed in a blue and silver jumpsuit, "I'm Rob Young from the medical staff in the JLU Watch Tower. We received a distress call from these coordinates for a miss Nivira Stewart and Richard Greyson."

Nightwing spoke up, "I'm fine but she's not."

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" Nivira screamed.

"Okayyyyy…" the JLU medical team member said in a what-the-hell tone. "In any case we should get a look at those wounds miss, so if you would come with me please."

Nivira staggered her way over to the man, hunching over from the pain in her stomach. Nightwing followed closely behind her, in case she fell and because there was something different about her. Before the accident she was calm and enjoyable but now… it's like when they first met all over again.

They followed the medical team member back to the ambulance shaped ship he came down in, hidden in the thick brush and got in. Maybe it was all in Nightwing's head but Nivira seemed to be trying to stay away from him now.

_Is she bi-polar maybe?_ Was the only thing he could think off while riding back to the Watch Tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long they were both checked out in the infirmary, Nightwing with minor flesh wounds but Nivira had to have stitches done and treated for mild internal bleeding.

Despite everyone urging her to tell what happened that night, she continually insisted that she couldn't remember a thing after the flying needles of death.

The whole way back to their dorms Nightwing constantly tried to talk to her but she either ignored him, gave him an extremely short answer or told him to shut up and die in a corner.

Vexed and not in the mood to put up with her horrible attitude any long, he gave up, slamming the door shut and gaining everyone's attention who was in the dorm.

Cyborg looked at them from the corner of his eye, desperately trying to keep his eyes on his video game, "Hey, where have you guys been?" he asked, hot dog hanging out of his mouth.

"No where." Was Nivira's answer. It was full of get-the-fudge-away-from-me-before-I-scramble-your-circuits and Cyborg immediately backed off. Nivira slammed her dorm room door shut.

"Dude what's her problem… and why are the both of you covered in scratches?"

Nightwing had one hand on his door knob and turned slowly, "I don't know and it's a long story." He opened the door and closed it with the utmost of silence.

Now, in the comfy confines of her room Nivira leaned on her door, exhausted, and smacked her head a few times, _you're so stupid Nivira!_ She told herself, slowly drifting to the floor.

She pulled her legs in tight so that she was in the fetal position and allowed a tear to roll down her face, _What were you thinking?_ She asked the darkness of her own mind.

On the wall opposite her, the screen of her laptop went off it's screensaver and showed the face of Hawkgirl, someone she didn't really want to talk to at the moment.

"Nivira? Nivira are you there?" Hawkgirl beckoned to her.

"Yeah," Nivira spoke up from her fetal state, "I'm here." She hoisted her self up and strolled on over to the laptop. "Hey Hawkgirl." She said in a tone that just gave herself away.

"Something is bothering you. I can tell." Hawkgirl said. It was the first time she sounded motherly and it scared her a bit. "Are you in some kind of trouble, Nivira?"

The word "trouble" didn't quite describe the situation Nivira was in but nevertheless it made her cringe. Nivira looked up, eyes violently holding back tears, "What makes you say that?"

"All those bruises and scratches."

"I can't remember what happened, I've already told the medical staff everything I know." Nivira said defensively.

"You and I both know that's not the truth." Hawkgirl said in a tone that reminded Nivira so much of her Uncle.

"What is it that you want Ms. Hol?"

"To help you. Remember, we talk about things." Hawkgirl referred to that night where they bonded over coffee.

"What do you want me to say?" Nivira screamed into the screen, "There are just some things better left unanswered."

"Nivira I…"

"Over and out!" Nivira quickly closed the laptop before jumping into her bed, curling into a ball and running over what had happened shortly after she and Nightwing had blackout. How horrible it was… no words could describe the physical and mental pain that man had instilled upon her….

XXXXXX**FLASHBACK**XXXXXXX

Slade, menacing, only described as a nightmare stepped through the heap of needles he had been flinging from the trees and toward his apprentice. "Foolish girl." He said to Nivira, who was desperately trying to get up, despite the needles sticking through her shoulder. "You just made your life a whole lot worse." He whispered before kicking her hands from under, sending her back to the ground.

"Slade… please stop." Nivira muttered into the black asphalt bed she was on.

With a large, black, gloved hand Slade bent down and took a fist full of braids, pulling her up with them until Nivira's feet dangled helplessly off the ground. "What do you think you were trying to do there Nivira?"

"I was trying to lure him into a false sense of security so that,"

"Stop with the bullshitting!" he yelled at her furiously, sending a shockwave of pain across her face with his free hand. After enjoying a moment of her whimpering and bleeding, Slade threw her, hard, into the a nearby tree, causing it to crack a bit from the impact.

"Tell me, Nivira, do you love him?" he asked her in a disturbingly sweet voice.

She lay motionless, making not a peep.

"Does he make your little teenage hormones soar with delight when he walked into a room or holds your hand?" he asked, getting closer as he did.

"No."

"LIAR!" he flung his steel-toed boot into her stomach. When he pulled it back he noticed a red oozing liquid coating it, Nivira was coughing up blood. "YOU will serve only me," he once again grabbed her by the hair and pulled up so that she was eye level. "I will be you only love and master!"

With his free hand he made what looked like claw marks in the midriff of her shirt and pressed hard on her stomach.

Nivira felt like he was lighting her on fire and screamed in pain until she finally passed out again. When it was all over and done she had yet another blood red "S" curse mark on her.

As the mark faded into her skin Slade laughed, throwing her to the side, "You will obey me Nivira. Because I and I alone am your love and master!" he laughed his dark evil laugh and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Nightwing and Nivira to suffer in his tangled web of deceit and hate.

* * *

OOooooOO! Scary! I think if i was feelng in a darker mood that scene could have been better but alas i was not... so it was not...hope you liked it anyways!

Read and Review.

Oh to keep things interesting I'm having a contest. If you get the answer right then you get to PM/E-mail me on something you want to see in the story and I'll put it in, no questions asked.. ::thinks about the chaod:: OH EM GEE!

_So Here's your first Question:_

_Here's an easy one for you. Name the song and the artist that I've made a reference to in the story before. ((hint: look in 1-10))((not much of a hint actually))_

_Have fun searching_!


	17. It's time

_Thanks to only **Bob the builder mafia man** and **Topdog16** for reviews..._

_I love you guys but why don't i have any more readers? haha!_

* * *

For the next few weeks or so things went normally. Everyone would wake up, eat their breakfast consisting of a pile of waffles with syrup as a drink, Nightwing and Nivira would fight like cats and dogs of whatever little thing they could think of, Raven would end it and everyone would go off to class. Within minutes of the school day being over Nightwing and Nivira would fight… AGAIN… Raven would quell the fighting… AGAIN… and then everyone would watch a movie of the couch… providing Nightwing and Nivira weren't fighting over which movie to watch.

In spite of all the fighting going on with Nightwing, Nivira still made time for Uncle, arguing with him every chance she got. Most of the time it was when he made her train with him one on one. She'd get mad when he beat her or get mad at the fact that he'd get mad that she beat him.

Raven had grown particularly irritable as the days grew on, not just from all the idiocy around her but for some reason she hadn't been getting any sleep. Every night it was the same voice calling to her ni a muffled tone. Sometimes it was screaming for her and other times it sounded like crying. She'd get visions of mass destruction and blood.

At first she actually considered it a vision of Trigon returning but that couldn't be, so she dropped the theory. In any case she couldn't fully understand the voice and what it was saying anyway so how could she help?

"Raven." Beast boy called to her, piercing her train of thought, "Raven!"

"What?" she asked sternly, barely able to hear Beast boy over the sounds of arguing in the background.

"Me, Cyborg and Starfire are just going to go to bed. This arguing is ridiculous." He yelled the last word so that Nightwing and Nivira could hear it. "Goodnight, Rea."

"Night Beast boy." Raven bid him ado. Just as she got up, Nightwing gave his final words to Nivira.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you need to build a bridge and get over yourself!" he yelled, poking her in the shoulder and then going to his room.

"You bastard!" was all Nivira said before falling to the floor. _This hate game is exhausting_.

"Uh… g'night Nivira." Raven said before hovering towards her room.

"Raven wait!"

She turned around slowly, cape billowing in her wake, "Yeah?" she said unsure of what Nivira could possibly be calling her back for. Ever since that incident in the kitchen they haven't been on good terms.

Standing up, Nivira extended a hand to Raven, "I know we haven't been on good terms lately…"

Wasn't I just thinking that? Raven thought to herself.

"But I want you to know that I'm not here to get in the way of you and whatever bond you have with Nightwing." Her hand still sat there unshaken.

Raven bit her lip, "Is this a trick?"

"No. I just… I don't want us to be enemies anymore."

Without thinking about Raven slowly reached for Nivira's hand. There was something about the way her eyes no longer had that glint in it that made Raven think something was up. Their hands touched and suddenly Raven's mind filled with those same visions she had been getting for the last few weeks. Both of their eyes rolled into the back of their heads.

Destruction.

Death.

Blood.

Fire.

… Slade.

Raven pulled her hand back after what seemed like an eternity of seeing so much pain and suffering. Nivira was shaking all over, like she had been out in the cold. With a glare Raven spoke harshly at Nivira, "I knew you were up to something but… Slade of all people."

"It's not what you think."

"What do you mean it's not what I think? I just saw everything, every memory you have of him I saw." She suddenly realized that it had been Nivira calling to her all those nights for help. "Do you not realize who he is and what he does?"

Nivira lifted her shirt and showed Raven all the stab and scratch marks left from that night, somehow they just wouldn't heal. "Oh I know what he does." She spoke in a dark tone and fell to the couch behind her.

"Why? Why would you be associated with someone who causes so much pain?" Raven asked Nivira in a frantic tone.

"Why does any villain become a villain? I had a thirst for knowledge and power, he promised to give it to me." Nivira paused and allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes, "But he caused so much pain."

Raven landed on the couch with a soft thud and patted her back, once again without thinking about what she was doing; she just felt Nivira's sorrow.

"He came to me once, while I was on a mission with Kat Tui, my former captain and trainer, and asked me what I wanted in life." Nivira let out a dark chuckle, "I told him that I wanted to be a hero, the most powerful hero alive."

"And what did he say?"

Nivira straight into Raven's eyes, "He said 'I can help you do that.' And I believed him." Her gaze went to the carpet, "After that day I would meet him secretly for some heavy duty private training where all he did was tell me to think of everything I hated and get mad about it. That's when I noticed my ring turning purple… but it always went back to green later."

The more she talked about Slade, the angrier she got, "So one day, once again while I was on a mission with Kat he sent a Kurgan into sector 6749 saying that if I really wanted to be a hero then I'd have to defeat it."

"I charged at it and gave it everything I had but it got through me." Raven wiped a tear from her face with a hand made of dark energy, "In my bed of rubble I saw it nearly kill Kat, my only friend in entire Lantern Corps and all I could feel was rage. All I remember is a flash of purple and then waking in the Corps infirmary. My costume and ring never went back to green and everybody is freaking out of my new powers."

Her long story ended and even Raven shedding a tear or two. "So, who do you still hate?"

The question took Nivira by surprise, "What?"

"From what you told me, your ring turned that color from all the anger and hate you built up inside. So who is it that you still hate?" Raven asked.

A feeling of revelation washed over Nivira, "Who do I still hate…" she mumbled, "I still and forever will hate the man that ruined my life, the man that tried to take my life and then tried to control it… I hate Slade." When she finished her ring was glowing violently. Raven was right, he ring was infact fueled by her anger. "But everyone gets agree, including Lanterns… so why has it affected my ring?"

Raven thought for a second and remembered exactly what emotions she had felt pour into her when she touch Nivira, "Maybe because your hate for Slade is constantly being increased because of your hate for something or someone else." She raised an eyebrow.

With a deep breath Nivira sighed, "Myself… I hate myself for even going with his plans."

"Well now that you know… it's time for bed. See you in the morning." She started for the door.

"That's it… you're not going to tell anybody?" Nivira asked, extremely confused.

"No. Everybody makes mistakes so I'm going to help you." Raven said, "But you gotta trust me."

"Okay." Nivira nodded watching as Raven swished by her. "Trust her?" the words echoed through her mind and then something hit her. For the few weeks that all this as been going on, she hasn't once heard from Kyanni or Xander. _Odd?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, simulated sun cycle, things went a little differently. Like always everyone took their normal seats. Cyborg at the head of the table, Starfire and Raven across from each other and Nivira and Nightwing across from each other. Like always they had their waffle breakfast with a mug of syrup coating it but for some reason there was no arguing.

_It's quiet, thought Cyborg_, eyeing Nivira and Nightwing closely, _to quiet_. He took a large waffle wad and shoved it in his mouth, chewing very loudly.

"Cyborg could you maybe chew a little softer please." Nivira asked him through gritted teeth.

"Nope. Bet that makes you want to yell, yell loudly… at Nightwing." He was horrible at subtlety.

"Not really."

"Why not?" He stood and walked to her, "For the last few weeks all you've done is yell at him and now, now you decided not to. Why is that." The metal plates on his moved to reveal a Sherlock Holmes looking hat, making him look like a detective. "Answer the question, Ms. Stewart."

Nivira's right eye twitched a bit as she tightened the grip on her fork, "Maybe I'm bored of the same old thing every morning so why don't you get off my back tin man."

"Name calling won't help your case."

Raven stood up, "Cyborg leave her alone."

"So now you're in cahoots with each other eh?" he shined a large flashlight at raven. "Spill it! It was you in the kitchen with lead pipe! I knew it. You sick, sick people."

Raven blocked the light from her face and turned to Nightwing, "What is he talking about?"

Nightwing sighed, "Cyborg found his pet chinchilla dead this morning, completely flattened." He said, taking another bite out of his waffle. "Poor thing had blood gushing out of its eye sockets."

Raven and Nivira's faces grew to a deep sea green color and they both scooted their plates forward, "So not hungry," they said in unison, making gagging noises. Starfire gladly took their plates away, shoveling down the mound of waffles.

"What did I say?" Nightwing asked confused.

Cyborg pounded his fists on the table, "Look, I just want to know who killed my chinchilla!" he was furious. He did however bring up a good point, who would kill his poor chinchilla, who would use a lead pipe for that matter?

The doors locked at twelve on weekdays so there's no way someone could of gotten in and if they did, why would they stop at the chinchilla? Wouldn't the person go after the teens to? There wasn't any time to dwell on what could have or should have been at that moment because it was time for the teens to be going to class.

Raven and Nivira changed into their school attire by activating their power. Dark energy surrounded Raven and dispersed leaving her in her cape and leotard-like superhero outfit. Nivira decided to mix things up and go with the Danny Phantom "going ghost" rings. Cyborg was always ready to go so the only people who had to change were Starfire and Nightwing.

After changing they were off to class to enjoy some fun filled educational experiences.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You really think so? Sure you're not being paranoid?_ Raven had been telepathically communicating with Nivira all through movie time. It made things easier to talk about.

_Who else would want to get in out room?_ Nivira replied back. _It had to be Slade, Kyanni or Xander._

_Wait, wait, wait_, Raven suddenly became surprised, _those two were in it to?_

Well, yeah. Nivira shifted in her sea, But that's another story for another time. For a while now I haven't even seen either of them.

As the movie ended so did their conversation about the circumstance. Even though they were closer, Raven still knew little about her which made helping her a lot harder than it should've been… but then again, they were dealing with Slade.

_For now, just get some rest. We'll go over everything in the morning_. Raven told her, heading towards her room. _Just keep alert, okay?_

Okay, Nivira said, opening the door to her room and bidding everyone good night. She thought about addressing Nightwing personally but after the cold attitude she had been giving him for weeks, she thought it best not to.

Slowly, Nivira closed the door, noticing that something was out of place. Her bed was still made from that morning, her poster from her favorite anime, Bleach, was still hanging a bit crookedly and her laptop was still on her favorite website, What was out of order? An awkward heat wave seemed to wash over and her eyes widened in fear. _SLADE!_ She screamed in her head, trying to make her way leisurely back to her door. While walking backwards she ran into something, a hard something. It was like all the pressure in the atmosphere fell on her in that one moment.

"Hello my number one puppet." Came a cool voice, the heat from his breath rolling off her neck. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Nivira asked him.

"Time for our plan to come full circle. Tomorrow I will launch the attack and if you do not stand with me when i call for you…" he paused for a moment to whisper in her ear, "Then I _will_ kill you."

She shivered a bit, he said that a little to joyfully. "I'll always stand with you, master."

"Good. I'd hate to loose my strongest little minion." He felt Nivira try to etch away from him and pulled her back, "Your accusations were right earlier, by the way. I did kill Cyborg's little chinchilla and I have been able to tap into your little conversations with Raven." he tapped on her forehead, making the curse mark appear.

Nivira's eyes widened.

"But know that I'm not mad. And know that I was not kidding about killing you." He backed away from her and into the shadows; "I'll take my leave now. Ta ta."

The second she couldn't feel his presence anymore she let a breath that she had no idea she was holding. Her throat seemed to run dry and her limbs numb, all she could do was fall to her bed. _Raven… I was right_, was the last thing she thought before falling asleep.

…it was time and that meant only one thing… her secrets could no longer remain secrets.

* * *

_Quickie little chapter. I'm trying to tie up the ends of this story so i can get started on the sequel to it._

_Reviews and such are welcomed, flames are not!_


	18. Evidence

_I dont know how long it's been but uh... new chappie? lol._

* * *

"Nivira." Someone shook her violently and said her name. "Nivira wake up."

Groggily, Nivira opened her eyes only to be greeted with a blurred image of Nightwing before her. As he came into focus she sat up, "Wha—what's going on?" she asked, stretching.

"There's something on the news, everyone is watching it come on!" he basically dragged her out of her bed and into the lounge area where everybody sat.

On the large screen there was an image of a large, fast ship zooming over Jump city and shooting at random things. After staring close enough Nivira realized what it was, _The Javelin_. She thought to herself.

The news reporter, Trisha Takinawa appeared on the screen, "Today at 8:45am, the Justice League's most powerful ship descended upon us in a bombardment of bombs and other such fire arms. Why have they turned against us?" another image of the Javelin shooting at what looked to be an office building showed.

Nivira turned her head in disgust and felt Raven reach out to touch her mind, "Did you…" Raven began but Nivira cut her off.

"Yeah, I gave him the Javelin schematics." She replied.

"When…how?"

"During the dance, when the lights cut off."

"Damn, you are one crafty little villain aren't you?" Raven said with a slight joy in her voice. Although Nivira had been in the wrong, Raven couldn't help but admire how crafty and creative she was, if she didn't feel bad about what she had done then nobody would've known.

"I'd say thank you but I'd rather not be a villain."

A moment of silence went over the dorm until they heard what sounded like the revving of engines and they all scrambled towards the windows. The real Justice League Javelin was surging through space towards earth, no doubt to confront the phony.

Without even thinking about it Nivira began tapping her foot and biting her bottom lip, _SHIT!_ She screamed to herself.

Back on the TV, the reporter began frantically waving her hands up and down, "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness it's the Justice League! Maybe they can stop the copy cat javelin." The cameraman whirled around trying to follow the movements of the super ships.

"Guys we gotta go!" Nightwing stood up, signaling that they should all go down there to help.

"The League can handle themselves." Cyborg said, eyes glued to the TV.

For the time being Cyborg seemed to right. The phony javelin flew off from the battle scene after taking some pretty bad hits and from what the video showed the real javelin and it's crew were okay.

As the Javelin landed the reporter ran up, holding her skirt down so that the camera did not catch anything inappropriate. "Superman! Superman!" she called out, mic raised to the man of steel, who didn't seem interested in the reporter at all. "What was that other ship that just attacked Jump City and what actions will the League take to find whoever was piloting it?"

Not paying any attention to the annoying reporter continued to scan the area of attack. Batman quickly took his spot near the reporter only to say, "Please clear the area."

The reporter laughed, "Maybe you don't know who I am Mr… Mr. Batman but I'm Trisha Takinawa, head reporter of Jump City 5 news and…"

"I really need you to clear the area now." Batman said, becoming short tempered with the persistent reporter who wouldn't go away.

Trisha and her cameraman stayed on him, "Was that a Justice League ship?"

"No."

"It sure looked like a Justice League ship. Do you know who was piloting it?"

"No."

"Are you just saying that so that we go away?" the camera zoomed in on Batman, who was shifting through a pile of rubble.

"Yes."

The reporter frowned, huffed and then turned away from the oh-so-rude-man, noticing wonder woman hovering overhead. "Wonder woman. Oh wonder woman may I have a word with you?"

Wonder Woman, in all her Amazonian glory, slowly lowered to the ground, landing ever so gracefully, "Can I help you."

The reporter climbed up a dirt pile to reach Wonder woman, "Hello, I'm Trisha Takinawa, Jump City 5's new reporter. Can you tell us something about the other Javelin that destroyed our city."

"At this time I could tell you nothing. Sorry Ms. Takinawa." Diana said before politely flying off towards where Batman was.

Trisha Takinawa's next victim of interrogation wasn't going to get away so easily and it just so happened that Hawkgirl and the Green Lantern flew by next. "Green Lantern, Hawkgirl! May I ask you a few questions?"

The Green Lantern cast her glance but did not stop flying. Hawkgirl, however, lightly landed on a large piece of upturned assault. As she folded her wings back Trisha the Reported caught up, "Yes?" Hawkgirl asked in an annoyed time.

"Hawkgirl… may I call you Hawkgirl?"

"Uh," Hawkgirl backed away from the mic a little bit, "Yeah."

"Okay good. So Hawkgirl, what is the Sam blazes is going on?" Trisha shoved the microphone closer to the superhero's face.

Hawkgirl once again stepped back, "Like my teammates have said before, we don't know anything. But rest assured we're working on it as diligently as possible." She turned and saw that The Green Lantern had turned his ring into a sifter and was sorting through rubble, "Now if you want to help, please clear the area." She finished. With the unfurling of her wings she ascended into the air and flew off towards her team.

Trisha Takinawa, annoyed and left without any helpful answers, put her hands on her hips and turned to the camera, "Well," she took a deep breath, trying not to show her stress on camera (age lines and all), "This has been a Jump City 5 exclusive report from yours truly, Trisha Takinawa. Good day."

Before turning off, the cameraman got some good shots of her cursing and flipping the bird to the Justice League.

Cyborg's mouth hung open like a flytrap, half eaten pancakes threatening to spill out and onto the floor. Starfire hovered overhead, fists clenched over her mouth in a worried fashion, "But how?" was all she could push through.

Nivira was trying to stay calm, really she was, but her tendency of hyperventilating was beginning to return. She began taking long, deep, drawn out breaths, _This is all my fault_, she said to herself.

Raven placed a hand on her shoulders and then leaned over to murmur something in her ears, "I'm guessing it's time that we go over options."

Nivira nodded. With that they both hovered out of the dorm, leaving their teammates a bit confused.

"Since when do the hang out?" Cyborg asked in a rude tone.

Nightwing couldn't deny that he was wondering the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't get it," Wonder Woman hit the conference room table hard enough to put a dent in the reinforced steel, "Who could have gotten a hold on the Javelin schematics and then have gotten the resources to build one?" she asked her teammates. The black stares and scoffs gave her an answer, one she didn't want but an answer nevertheless.

Superman stood up, both hands on the table, "Do you think it's a possibility that Cadmas Labs has…"

"No way," The Flash quickly interjected.

"They've risen from the ashes of their own destruction before, why couldn't they do it again?" The Martian Man hunter added his input.

Superman gave him a nod of approval, "We can't rule out that possibility. I mean, it is their style. We have a powerful ship, they don't like us having all that power so they built their own Javelin." He made sense of the situation.

Hawkgirl suddenly slammed her maze into the table, "The question is how did they get the resources to build one. If they're hacking into the tower then why can't we detect anything?" she asked angrily.

The Green Lantern nodded in agreement with her concern, "None of our maintenance teams on any of the levels have detected anything remotely dangerous to the system. Not even a bit of spam mail." He told them all, flinging a large manila folder across the table to Superman.

Superman lowered himself back into his chair and opened up the folder. As he sifted through the papers he couldn't find anything endangering to the Tower's computer systems. His black eyebrows met in an intimidating V and he sighed, throwing the papers back into the folder and shooting with his heat vision. As he scanned the table and noticed his teammates aggravation. All of then looked like their brains were about ready to explode—all except for Batman, "Bruce, you've been quiet." He called attention the super hero that seemed all to comfortable in his chair.

Batman straightened up, "Yeah?"

Wonder Woman frowned, "In case you haven't noticed one of our most sophisticated pieces of machinery is in the hands of a mad man… a copy at least." She yelled.

"You want to know how they got it right?" Batman said.

"What are you psychic now?" The Flash asked.

Batman stood up slowly, "Think about it," he paused and looked straight at Green Lantern, "There was no sign of a hack attack, no sign of any foreign person coming into the tower… there aren't even finger prints on the hull. It was an inside job." He said matter-of-factly.

The Green Lantern didn't like that he was being stared down and frown lines began to appear on his baldhead, "What are you trying to say? That I did it?"

Hawkgirl seemed stunned by the accusation, as well as everybody else, "You can't be serious!" her wings puffed up.

Batman took his utility belt off and put on the table before him, "John, take my belt." He said simply.

Without thinking about it he activated his ring and levitated the belt over to where he sat, "I don't get what you're getting at."

Batman then walked over and grabbed his belt again. Out of one of the pockets he pulled out a small black light, "The thing about your rings is that you never have to physically touch something," He paused to turn off the lights. The black light cast an eerie purple-black glow over the surface of the belt, "Therefore you would never leave a finger print." He pulled off one of his gloves and touched his belt with his forefinger, leaving a fingerprint.

Hawkgirl stood up, "A lot of the heroes in the tower wear gloves and some no longer have human fingers."

Batman chuckled, "That's true. But then again," pulled out a small disk and put it in the computer, "The thing I've noticed with Lanterns is that when in front of inferred scanners, you tend to glow the color of your rings. And every time you use your rings you leave a light signature, usually green."

The screen lit up and the all watched diligently. First it was fine, the Javelin bay sitting in stillness. Then the whole screen went black for a few seconds before the camera switched to inferred, then a small purple figure went zipping into the frame.

The Green Lantern and Hawkgirl could almost swear that their hearts stopped. The room was silent as they watched the rest of the tape and then a couple minutes later the purple blip flew off screen and then the lights came back on. "I wasn't accusing you, I was confirming that your niece was the culprit."

"How long have you known?" Superman asked in a monotone.

"A few weeks. But I didn't consider that she was selling Justice League secrets." Batman stated, turning the lights back on.

The Green Lantern couldn't make eye contact with any of his fellow JL members. He was shocked, stunned, disgusted… how could this happen? "I don't know what to say…"

"Stop, John." Hawkgirl spoke to him softly, "This isn't your fault. She fooled us all." The grip on her maze tightened.

The Flash found it hard to look at anyone in the room as well, "Well… what do we do about her?"

Silence.

"What we have to." Was all John said before heading out of the conference room in a blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh, just throw it on me!" Nivira sang loudly to her I pod while reading her new book Jinx. She laid sprawled on her bed and the most comfortable manner she could muster. With a sigh she threw her book across the room, she wasn't in the reading mood.

This was not how it was supposed to be.

She couldn't help but think how bad it would be once the truth got out. Unfortunately for her she didn't have to wait long.

BOOM! The Green Lantern crashed through her door, encasing her in a bubble. His expression was emotionless, like he had never seen her in his life, like she was just another Villain.

"Uncle J, what the hell!" she screamed, hitting the inside of the bubble. She could see his face through the smoke and she already knew that everything was over.

He held her there for a moment before turning around and went into the common room of Gold A, where Nightwing, Cyborg, raven and Starfire stood there completely in the dark about what was happening. Nightwing stepped forward, "John, what are you doing?"

"Your teammate has committed treason." He stated simply.

All except for Raven were shocked, "Treason?" Cyborg nearly screamed, "That's ridiculous."

"Correction it's very possible," Batman stepped through the rubble and dust, flinging the tiny disk that he showed earlier to Nightwing, "Watch it and be enlightened."

Nightwing caught it, nearly crushing it in his hands, "Answers, now!" he ordered, "She's our teammate we deserve answers."

It was Nivira who spoke up, "Nightwing your just making it worse. Just shut up and…"

"No I will not shut up, I want answers." He yelled at her through the bubble, wanting to badly to just pop it.

Hawkgirl tried to restrain him, the same way a mother would restrain a child, "Calm down, we're just taking her in for questioning. There are many factors that need to be considered like mind control, deliria…"

"I did it of my own accord." Nivira spoke up, her tone as dead as it could be.

"What?" Nightwing spat.

"Of course you wouldn't know you were under mind control." Hawkgirl stated.

Nivira turned to her, "I just said that I did it… because I wanted to, because I could!"

Hawkgirl took a step back and Nivira took note of her eyes and the tears welling inside them. She looked at her Uncle and smiled, "Nothing to say, Uncle J? I just admitted to treason, I admitted it! How does it feel knowing that you failed."

The Green Lantern didn't even bother to look at her or rather… he couldn't.

Superman appeared on the scene and looked at the massacred dorm room, "Nivira Stewart, you are accused of treason. You will be questioned and put on trial."

"To late for all of that Super Dude. I admit that I did it, there's no point in denying it. I admit that I played you all for fools. I admit that I did it for selfish reasons."

"Who are you working for?" Wonder Woman inquired.

Raven gave an audible gasp.

Nivira smiled again and allowed a short a chuckle to escape her lips, "Who am I working for? Really want to know?" she looked straight at Nightwing, smiled at him and spoke clearly so that every syllable, every acid tone could be heard, "Slade."

Nightwing nearly broke down. He couldn't deny that he wanted to kill her; he wanted to pop that bubble and _kill_ her.

* * *

_Oooooooo! Crunch time._

_R and R porfavor._


	19. Goodbye

_Uh huh this my _

_all my girls stomp your feet like this!_

* * *

It took all the Titans, Batman, The Flash and Hawkgirl to restrain Nightwing from attempting to attack Nivira. The obscenities erupting from his mouth were enough to make Wonder Woman pray to the Goddess Hera for forgiveness. Superman and The Martian Man-hunter stood near the bubble, The Green Lantern was continually reinforcing, so that Nivira didn't pull something or attempt to gain freedom. Surprisingly she just sat there, the most emotionless expression on her face possible. She glanced over at Nightwing, who was still trying to maul her, and then at Raven, who also was showing no emotion. The rest of the team just seemed to want to join Nightwing but held him back nevertheless.

"I know man, but you gotta chill!" Cyborg yelled at Nightwing. Even with his massive, metallic arms he was having a hard time gripping his former leader, "She fooled us all."

Beast boy had transformed into an octopus and was using all eight arms to wrap around Nightwing, "I don't understand how this happened. I thought Slade was…"

"Well he wasn't and isn't!" Nightwing said through his passes at freedom from the many hands that held him, "And this _bitch_… working for Slade of all people!" he yelled at the bubble, "I wish I had knocked you out when I had the chance!"

Nivira cut a glance at him from the corners of her eyes, "You didn't have the balls to do it then and you never will."

Nightwing seemed to snap, if he were a dog, he'd have been foaming at the mouth. He slipped from everyone's grip and lunged at the bubble. Just as he raised his fists and jumped for the kill he to found himself inside a bubble. "That is enough!" a voice, manly, deep, stern and troubled spoke up and permeated the chaos. The Green Lantern turned to Nightwing, his green eyes burning a hole into Nightwing's masked ones, "She will be dealt with accordingly. You are just adding fuel to the fire." He retracted the bubble, causing Nightwing to fall to the floor with a thud.

With that he started out the door, Superman and the Martian Man-hunter following behind to watch Nivira. Hawkgirl and the Flash followed behind shortly, making sure none of them tried to follow and cause trouble.

Batman stood there, staring at his former sidekick, "Get up." He stated shortly.

Nightwing looked at him like he had said something absurd or in a different language, "I don't want to hear any of your crap right now, Bruce." He stood up, and started for his room.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Batman said.

Nightwing knew that tone, Bruce meant business but then again… so did he. He wasn't in the mood for a pep talk. He didn't want to hear Batman and his wise tales, no. He wanted to go to his room and start scouting the city for Slade, he could deal with Nivira later.

Nightwing slowly turned, "What?"

"You have every reason to be mad." He turned and noticed that the rest of the titans were still in the room, "Some privacy would be nice."

Slightly petrified the teens dispersed to their various rooms. Once they were alone Batman continued.

"But there was no way you could have known she was working for Slade of all people."

Nightwing shook his head, "But I should have known, I should have been able to do something." He told Batman.

A chuckle came from the mouth of the masked knight, "Are you psychic, now?" he walked over and placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. He noticed that his former had grown. Back in his Robin days Bruce would have to almost fully extend his arm to reach his shoulders but now, Nightwing was just as tall as he was. With a sigh he decided it best to just let Nightwing have some alone time, "I'll keep this short. I want you to talk to her, you and you alone may be able to get some information out of that thick as her uncle's head of hers." He removed his gloved hand and then made headway for the door but just as he was about to cross the threshold he stopped, "This doesn't change the way she feels about you." And then he was gone.

Nightwing wanted to stay strong, he wanted to show the team that he could handle the situation but he couldn't. Sitting in the darkness of his room, for a long time was looking like a great option.

But he couldn't because he wanted to talk to her… but only because Batman suggested it.

Or maybe because…

There was unfinished business to attend to.

After being cuffed with special high-tech hand cuffs the League dumped Nivira into a special holding cell for questioning. She hadn't struggled at any point. Not when they released her from the bubble, when she was forced down the hallway of shame, where almost every Justice Leaguer (Unlimited and student) could see her. She hadn't flinched when her uncle threatened to blast her out of the sky himself, it hurt but she wasn't going to let him know that. And when they forcibly pushed her into her resident cold steel prison cell and clasped the handcuffs around her hands, she barley blinked.

So there she sat on a hard bench in the center of a dark room. A green light over the security lock door turned from red to green, "Nivira," it was Superman's voice, it seemed to be coming from all around, "We're going to ask you a few questions."

Nivira didn't speak but nodded in compliance.

"When did you come into contact with Slade?" Superman asked, it was obvious the conversation was being recorded from the way he over enunciated his words.

Nivira lifted her head a bit and then took in a deep breath, "About two years ago, while on assignment with my Commander, Kat Tui."

In the control room The Green Lantern flinched, _How could Kat have let this get under her nose? _He asked himself, halfway wanting to blame his former commander for everything that was happening.

"And when exactly did he brainwash you?"

Nivira waited a moment before answering, "I told you before, I did everything of my own free will."

"Have you ever woken up and not remember what you did the night before?" Hawkgirl's voice was on the P.A.

"Yeah… but that happens after a good party if you catch my drift." Nivira began to laugh.

Batman's booming and intimidating voice suddenly rang throughout the room, "This is not a joke! You have been aiding and abiding one of the top 10 villains of our time and you're making jokes?" he hissed.

"Lightens the mood." Nivira couldn't help but enjoy the similarities between Batman and Nightwing. It almost made her feel bad about the whole thing – almost.

Suddenly the green light turned red again and the door slid open. Nivira's eyes went wide as Nightwing strutted into the room. He watched her with focused and angry eyes, his lips pursed together and his eyebrows contouring to a V on his forehead. The way he was walking made Nivira nervous; with the cuffs on her hands there was little she could do to protect herself if he decided to play piñata with her face.

He paced the room, like a dog before a he sat down next to her on the little bench. Leaning forward her placed his elbows on his knees and then his face into his hands, "It was all a lie." He said into his hands. It was a bit muffled but Nivira could still make out what he said. She backed away from him a bit. Nightwing turned to her, his masked eyes narrowing, "It was all a lie wasn't it?" he asked this time.

Nivira turned away from him; she couldn't stand to look him straight in the eye. Biting down on her lip she fell into a bad habit of tapping her foot when thinking. A hand grabbed her chin and pulled her back, "Was it all a lie?" he asked more aggressively. Nightwing's Adams apple was quivering a bit but Nivira was to focused on the rage on his face to take notice, "Tell me!"

"Which part?" Nivira yanked her face back.

"Oh, I don't know," Nightwing got off the bench and walked behind her, "Are you really a girl? Do you really like Cyborg's pancakes?"

Nivira scoffed, "If you're trying to be funny then you're failing miserably."

Nightwing stopped pacing behind her, she could feel some sort of cataclysmic question coming her way, "How did you feel about me?" he asked her in the most serious of tones.

The air seemed to freeze in her lungs and her blood ran cold. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She really had nothing to think about. She had lied, cheated, stole, and used people for her own personal gains. Thinking back to the process she had already set in motion it wouldn't be long until things came crashing on her… like they mostly already had.

"Nivira?"

"What do you want me to say Nightwing?" she snapped at him, "Did you walk in here hoping that you could make everything okay. Why did you come in here anyway. Not only have I been lying to you and your team but I've been in league with your arch foe from the beginning." She took a moment to turn around on the bench and look him straight in the eye, "Do you like me or something?" she asked in disgust.

Nightwing's face contorted into a frown again, "No," he said flatly, "I don't like you. I don't like you one bit." He finished. As if he couldn't stand being around her anymore he left the cell-- but in moments he wish he hadn't.

The cell erupted, Nightwing had escaped the cell and closed the door just in time or else he would've been sucked into space. He whirled around and peered through the small window in the door.

Nivira flew backwards into the vacuum of space, her long black hair resembling octopus tentacles from the way is waved it about around her. After a moment of frustration and concentration she blew the cuffs of her with a cannon of purple light.

The mock Javelin pulled up beside her, Kyanni at the wheel and waving at the startled Nightwing in the window. She reached for the microphone and turned on the speakers outside the javelin, "Attention Justice League Weenies. Our Master Slade has cordially invited you to a Javelin match off. However if you do not come within the next… five minutes he will begin destroying Jump City. Ta ta." She turned off the mic and zoomed off.

Nivira hovered there for a second, just staring at Nightwing. Broken metal and pieces of wire floated around her. She couldn't think of what to say. Whatever she said at that moment would have ruined everything. All the planning and waiting would have been for naught, so she zoomed off, purple trail following, after the mock Javelin.

"Come on!" Cyborg yelled behind him,

Nightwing turned, surprised, "How did you know…"

"I just know you man. We'll get your girl back." He patted Nightwing on the shoulders, "Now come on, we're not missing this fight!"

* * *

_Will Nightwing get the chance to tell Nivira the truth?_

_Better yet, will Nivira be able to stop the lies that she's told everybody else and herself?_


End file.
